The Return
by Leah n Jacob
Summary: Its been 13 years since Jacob Left Leah For Nessi No one has aged and jacob now has a family with Nessi. Their daughter Lily and son Broody their a happy family and nothing could change that exept for maybe Leah coming back to La Push but with someone new
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's Pov

I turned around to wrap my hands around Renesmee God how I love her I thought to myself. Yet I can't help but feel guilty for Leah leaving and Sue and Seth not knowing anything about her. It's been 13 since Leah's left 13 years since I've left the pack 13 years since Seth left the small pack me him and Leah were in he had gone back to Sam's pack after Leah left and 13 years since I've started my relationship with Renesmee. The pack all blamed me for Leah leaving Seth and Sam the most but I honestly couldn't blame them for believing that because even I believe that it was my fault she left If I hadn't gotten involved with her like everyone told me not to she would still be here she would have never gotten hurt and I would have never broken my promise to her about hurting her the same way Sam had I had done everything in my will power for her to stay I had made her Female-Alpha but she still left she left and I felt my heart sink because all the pain she was in was because of me I caused it I caused all the pain she was in. My thoughts were interrupted when Nessie turned around to face me.

_Good Morning. I said as I gave her a kiss _

_Good Morning babe Breakfast? I asked_

_ Ugh sure what would you like? I asked hoping she'd go for my specialty eggs!_

_ Umm how about eggs? She said raising her eyebrows she knew I was a horrible at cooking. _

_Eggs it is my lady._

_ Thanks I'll go wake Lily and Broody up. _

_Ok then I'll get cooking. I said leaving our room _

_Alright _

Leah's Pov

Today it had been 13 years since I left La Push and the love of my life Jacob, My family, my pack, Seth, My mom. I guess it was better this way I mean since Jacob had left me because he had imprinted on that devil spawn. But I hurt less the pain in my heart after me little Avery was Born Yup that's rite me Leah Clearwater had a daughter of the one and only Jacob Black. She was my little hope for living the only reason why I had to continue with my life. My little girl she reminded me so much of her dad she had the famous Jacob Black smirk, Big Brown eyes, Long Black hair, and nice tanned skin.

''_Mom?'' said Aver while pecking her head in my room._

_Yah Kiddo? What's up ? _

_Mom I'm not a kid any more I'm thirteen._

_Rite rite So sorry your so big and grown up now. I said shaking my head _

_Well not yet but I will be in a month._

_What's in a month? I asked pretending that I didn't know it was her birthday._

_Ha-ha very funny pretend like you don't know it's my birthday._

_Ooo yah I remember now. I said sounding like if I had realy forgotten. She rolled her eyes._

_God mom get your werewolf self up. I'm going to die of starvation!_

Avery had first changed when she turned 13 because of some leeches roaming the area she was a medium sized wolf with brown and reddish Fur.

A/N Ok well here the first chapter to the story keep in mind thats its my first fanfiction and most of the story will be in LEAH'S POV i hope you guys like it please review =)


	2. Chapter 2 I need to be alone

Leah's POV

'' please Avery you just ate 4 Hours ago.'' Even I knew that was a long time for us werewolves

''Exactly Mom you said it yourself 4 hours ago '' now come on I'm dying '' I laugh as I got out of bed throwing the bed sheets of me.

''There I'm up you happy now'' I said trying to sound annoyed

''Very'' she said as she kissed my cheek '' Thanx what would I do without you mom ''

''Starve that's for sure'' I said as we left my room. When we got down stairs I went in to the kitchen to make Avery and I some pancakes while she was in the living room picking up some of the trash that we had left yesterday after we watch Paranormal Activity 2. While I was doing the pancakes thoughts of Avery turning 14 and still NOT meeting her father not that she wanted to though of course. She always had some sort of anger towards him I was brought back to earth from my thoughts when Avery come in the kitchen and asked if the Pancakes were done.

"Um yah there done get the syrup and orange juice and I'll get the plates and cups''

She simply nodded and said ''Ok''

Avery served herself a stack of pancakes and I did to she almost have way done when I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell Avery that it was time for her to meet her dad.

''Avery?'' I said as if I was asking a question.

''Yah Mom'' she said taking a big gulp of orange juice.

'' I think it's time you meet your dad ''

''What why?''

''Because Avery don't you at least want to know who he is or anything about him how he is if he still lives in la push or anything?'' I asked obviously knowing the answer to my question she didn't want to ever know anything about Jacob.

''NO MOM I DON'T I KNOW ENOUGHN Already '' she yelled at me

''BUT AVERY HE'S YOUR DAD'' I yelled back

''NO HE'S NOT I DON'T HAVE ONE '' she yelled with tears in her eyes

''You Know what mom I honestly don't want to fight with you and I don't want to talk about this.' 'She said as she got up from her seat and turned to leave through the back door.

''Avery where are you going? '' I yelled as I got up from my seat

''I need to think leave me alone.'' She yelled as she left the house with tears rolling down her eyes Avery was a strong girl she didn't like to cry she said it was a sign of weakness and a waste of time so why cry, But the thing was that nothing ever really made her cry except for Jacob.

A/N well this was the second chapter I hope you guys liked it please review. =) Ooo yah I always forget to write this but I remember now

'' I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS EXCEPT FOR AVERY, LILY , AND BROODY.'' 


	3. Chapter 3 I wanna meet the pack

Leah's POV

I was beginning to worry about Avery she had stormed out of the house this morning when I started the conversation of her meeting Jacob I hated seeing her cry over him but that didn't mean I was going to give up on her meeting her dad and returning to la push to see my family, my pack. I was returned from my thought when I heard the door open from the kitchen…

''Avery?'' I asked hoping it was her

_**Silence **_

''Avery?'' I was about to go see who it was when some came through the kitchen door, it was Avery she just ignored me and started walking up the stairs.

''Avery'' I yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs

''What?'' she yelled back

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO TALK!" I yelled at her she started walking down the stairs till she was finally down in the living room where she sat on the couch me still standing up.

"Fine talk mom because I have nothing to say you know I don't want to know or have anything to do with him but I don't think that matter to you because you always want to get me to care about him when he didn't care about us!" she stated in an irritated voice

"Avery you don't know what happened" I said in a sweet voice " I don't want you to hate him."

"Listen mom all I need to know was that he had you , you guys were happy and had plans together but yet he never really forgot about Isabella so he just had to be there to see her give birth and turn into one of those creatures and then he imprinted on the devil spawn and left us." But don't worry mom I don't hate him cuz of only that if that's what you think I hate him because…

"Because what Avery because what ?" I asked seeing that she had been crying

"Just because" she simply said

"That's not an answer and you know that Avery"

"Because mom very day when I was little I would dream that I had this big happy family with me and that we would always be happy that Jacob was here and that he would always tuck me in a night and tell me to not be scared of the monsters in my closet because he would scare them away. But guess what mom It was always just a dream wear in reality I had a small, family with no father with me to tell me that he would scare the monsters in my closet at night or to tuck me in either I had no Jacob mom I had No FATHER while everyone at school always bragged about how their dads were the best and that no one was better than there dad. But I couldn't say that mom I just couldn't say that… she said crying "

"Ooo babe" I said running up to her so I could hug her and let her not that I was there for her and that everything was going to be alright. "Everything is going to be alright"

"Why mom what did I do to deserve this to not have the family that everyone wishes for with their parents happy?" she said sniffling

"Nothing babe you did nothing wrong this is all my fault for letting my relationship with Jacob go on after everyone told me that he would eventually leave me for Reneseme I just didn't want to believe them." I said now crying to

"I hate him so much" she said with an angry voice

"Avery please" I began but I was cut off with her speaking

"I want to go to la push but to meet the pack and Uncle Seth and grandma"

"Really?" I asked with a sniffle

"Yah" "I want to meet them" your right I'm turning 14 in a month and I need to meet them" she sniffled

"Ok then were going to la push" now do want anything to eat

"No not right now I'm not hungry I just want to sleep for a while"

"Ok then go get some rest you had a long afternoon"


	4. Chapt4 R u sure u wanna meet the pack ?

A/N First things first thanx so much for all the reviews their so awesome and I'm really happy you guys like the story so far. To clear things up Avery look like if she 16 because of the fact that she phased and she learned about Nessie and Jacob through her mom's thought when she phased but don't worry deep into the story there will be questions answered anyway like I said I'm glad you guys like the story so far please keep up with the reviews there really helpful and sweet**. I don't own Twilight or any other the characters except for Avery, Lily, and Broody So Farr?**

**Jacobs POV **

"Dad stop. Stop. Mom… T..Tell.. H.. Him To Stop." Breathed Lily I was tickling her so much she began to cry. "Daddy Please" She said trying to get air into her lungs. Lily was My special little girl I loved her so much she reminded me so much of her mother even though she was a vampire she seemed much more human she didn't ever really crave blood and I was happy of that I mean sure my son Broody was the same half human and vampire but unlike Lily he actually craved blood now and then when I asked Carlisle why he craved blood but Lily didn't her only responded by saying that "Lily Could handle it but Broody Couldn't" I felt bad for my son not being able to control himself like lily could but he was still my son so I wasn't just about to let him deal with it alone I had tried to help him get over his cravings for blood and It took a lot of work but like me Broody always did what he set his mind to.

"Jacob leave her alone she needs air you know." Said Rose

I turned to say something smart when I felt a swoosh and with that lily was on her two feet looking straight at me and saying "your so gonna get it dad '' I simply laughed and she then joined in.

Any way she said as she jumped on to my back as we started to walk into the house "Yes"I said I knew she wanted something I mean I was only so nice to spend my day with my dad when I wanted something.

"Broody" Yelled Lilly "Broody down stairs so we can talk to dad" and with a swish my son was down stairs with me and his sister I gently set her on the floor and then stood there in front of them I raised an eyebrow and then asked again…. Yes? I asked

"Dad me and Broody wanted to ask you if we could go out for the nigh?"

I looked at her then simply said "why didn't you ask your mom?" when in reality I knew why they wouldn't ask Nessie she never let them go out I mean I loved them to but they were 5 and 6 years old I mean yes in reality Lily was only 5 but she looked like a 14 year old and Broody was 6 but looked like an 15 year old….

"Dad you know why we didn't ask mom she would never let us go she never lets us go anywhere " she simply stated

"Yah dad come on you always know what to do to get mom to let us go out?"

"Broody wait if you presser him he's not going to let us go!"

"Oooo sorry take you time dad no pressure"

"You guys know that we love but your mom is just a little over protective"

"A LITTLE" They both yelled I couldn't help but chuckle

"Ok she way overprotective but the point is that she love you guys and hates seeing you guys grow up so fast"

"Yah dad but I mean were freaking vampire for crying out loud" said Broody

"You Guys know what I mean"

"Ugh fine we'll just ask mom"

"Speaking of the vampire" said broody

I turned around to see Nessi standing there Yes she said

"Mom Me and Broody wanted to know if we could go out today Now before you say no ….. Stared Lily but she was cut of by Nessie's answer

"Sure when well you be back?" She said

"Mom but why not I always have to do what you say but when I want to ….. Wait What?" Asked Lily

"I said sure just what time will you guys be back ?"

"Umm I don't know I guess 12 said lily"

"Umm ok then no later you got that said Nessie"

"Umm sure Mom"

"Alright" yelled Broody pumping his fist in the air. "Anyway thanx mom I'ma go get ready to be out in an hour you heard Lil"

"Yah me to thanx mom you're the best" she said giving her a hug and they started running up the stairs

I turned to Nessie and smiled at her "Wow that was nice" "Yah well I want them to at least act normal and normal people go out on Friday's right?" YAH. "Well the'll have fun and we'll have our own fun" said Nessie as she bit my earlobe I felt my knee's get week. "Mum I guess we will" I said as I kissed her lips.

**Leah's POV **

"Avery?" I said as I peeked into her room last night she had told me that she wanted to go to la push and that was something I wasn't going to forget about easily.

"Yeah mom?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yah come in." she said sweetly

"Umm not that I want you to get mad at me or anything but last night you said you wanted to got to la push to meet the pack, uncle Seth, and your grandma." I said getting to the point I was never really the one to sugar coat things.

"Yah want about it?"

"Umm well I was wondering if you still meant it, I mean if you still wanted to go?"

"Yah I still wanna go why did you think it was just some impulse?"

"In a way I mean you never really wanted to meet the pack or even go to La Push."

"Well yah but I guess it'll be a good trip I mean so you can visit your brother and mom I mean I know you miss them."

"yah I do there the only family I got besides you." I said with a smirk

"Well then be happy mom I mean you're going to visit your family and I'm going to meet them it's like you said there the only family I have besides you and I want to spend some time with them."

"Alright then its settled were going to La Push !"

"Great! Hey Mom"

"Yah?"

"Is there any breakfast im starving."

"Avery when aren't you"

"Hey I went to sleep without eating yesterday"

"NO you didn't you ate 3 slices of pizza before bed." I said as I laughed

"Yah Mom you said it yourself only 3 slices of pizza I mean that's not even enough for me."

"Ok Avery." I said as I pushed her off the bed and onto the floor I couldn't help but burst out laughing she was so light compared to me even for a wolf.

"Ouchhhh" she said as she rubbed her head "That's just nice of you to do mom I mean first no breakfast and now you push me off of my bed that's just nice" She said trying to sound annoyed.

"Shut up" I said as I threw her a pillow which she was lucky enough to dodge now what do you want to eat?

"I don't know how about food." She said sarcastically

"Well yah dumb face but I meant anything in particular"

"Umm yah French toast"

"French toast it is"

"Ooooo and don't forget the eggs and sausage ooooo and the bacon yup BACON."

I bursted out in laughter "how can you finish all of that?"

"Well I don't know maybe because I'm a wolf"

"So am I but I don't eat as much as you do"

"Really mom this is coming from a lady who can eat a whole medium pepperoni pizza by herself."

"Touché Touché"

"Yah that's what I thought." She said while laughing she had gotten me I could so eat a medium pepperoni pizza by myself I had done it a couple of times.

"Anyway ima go get breakfast ready clean up your room alright"

"Alright"

"And that doesn't just mean do your bed no that means do your bed vacuum the room and clean your drawers."

"Mom that's gonna take forever"

"Well then good you can start now and finish after breakfast"

"Ugh fine"

"Thank you" I said as I kissed her cheek and left her room I heard her mumble something as I was about to leave something along the line of … God why did my mom have to be such a neat freak! I wasn't really a neat freak except for when I was nervous and was I nervous I mean pretty soon I would go back to la push but with someone new my Daughter!

**A/N ok so I don't know if you guys like the chapter or not I mean I know you guys want Avery to meet the wolf pack already but I just didn't want to rush into it so yah anyway review review review and tell me what you guys think of Avery? Again I don't TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LILY, AVERY, AND BROODY! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Even angles have their wicked scheme**

**A/N OK well first things first this is a black water but like I said I don't want to get into it so fast so yah anyway there is also a lot about Avery Just Because I love her character lmao well I am the one who created her but anyway its so easy to write in her POV but hey yah Special thanx to those who Review and read the story =D****tulip-tnt-28****,** **brankel1****, ****CaliAndersen****, ****Blackwater-fan07****, ****AllieBlack16****, ****Jada91****, ****kristen303****. Keep Reviewing.**

**Leah POV **

**Its been a week since Avery had told me that she was ready to leave and we were already half way to la push we had left on Wednesday and we had been running in wolf form not stop only to sleep and eat was when we stopped other than that we were in wolf form.**

"**Mom are we almost there?"**

"**Avery you've been asking that for the past 30 minutes if this is your way of saying that your tired just say it so we can slow down I know how hard it is for you!'' I teased she hated when someone tried to tell her she was either bad at something or just wasn't good at it.**

"**NO No I'm fine just you know getting excited to know if were almost there yet god mom can't even ask a question now a days"**

"**Ooo ok I just thought you were getting tired but if you wanted to know how long it will be for us to get there then I will tell you that hopefully by tomorrow morning we'll be there so just chill alright"**

"**Alright God but I am hungry can we phase and try to get to a gasoline station to eat some human food." She asked trying to sound annoyed **

"**Why I thought you like eating other animals?" that was one thing that Avery and Jacob had in common with being a wolf they could be in wolf form forever and not care they didn't even mind having to eat other animals.**

"**Well I do but I just want to eat normal food for right now"**

"**Sorry Avery but were way too deep into the wood to find a gasoline station anywhere your going to have to settle on rabbits"**

"**Ughh fine the only good thing about getting to la Push soon is that I get to eat human food again."**

"**Sure Sure" I simply laughed**

**The NEXT DAY ….**

**Leah's POV **

"**Avery Wake up.'' I said to her softly but she just turns her body while telling me to give her five more minutes.**

**Five more minutes mom come on pleaseeeee we were running the whole night I don't thing five more minutes is going to kill us. She stated **

**Oooo But it might Avery where in the Cullen's Territory…**

**Will that she shot herself up and looked at me while opening her mouth to speak "So your telling me that you're afraid of little vampires mom come on you going soft on me" she stated while laughing **

"**It not that I'm afraid tis just the simple fact that I wanted you to get up and that I don't want to enter back into La Push already causing Problems when I can avoid them."**

"**Sure Sure mom whatever makes you sleeps at night"**

"**Ugh just phase so we can head to your grandmas she'll probably still be sleeping when we get there I want it to be a surprise."**

"**I'm sure you do" she said while rolling her eyes**

"**Wait did you hear that?"**

"**What are you talking about mom?"**

"**That noise did you hear it?" **

"**No you're losing it mom you not having enough sleep at your age must be getting to you." She said while holding her stomach from all the laughter.**

"**Shut up I know I heard something and that smell"**

"**Ugh what is that smell it smells horrible my nose its on fire mom what the hell it burns"**

"**Just phase but don't try to chase anyone or anything"**

"**And how am I supposed to do that where am I supposed to go then?"**

**I fell my heart race start up again and it was like the adrenaline was rushing through me god I missed that feeling the fresh smell of vampire only that this vampire had a weird sent almost like one that I had smelled before but then again it had been 13 years and I could be mistaking. As soon as I was about to phased the smell weekend and a swoosh past by me.**

"**Mom what the hell was that" thought Avery**

"**Umm it was a vampire but I don't know who it was well im guessing it was a vampire I honestly don't know I mean it did have that smell but it also had the smell of someone I had smelled before." I thought back**

"**Are you serious a vampire my first real vampire well besides the ones that were wondering back home I mean like my first vampire in Forks and I let it get away are you serious I just put the Clearwater name on the line ughh we will never talk about this" she said while shaking her head I couldn't help but chuckle **

"**Is that all you heard seriously Avery?"**

"**Yah pretty much but hey now I'm even more eager to get to grandmas and meet her and Uncle Seth!"**

"**Why because of the vampire?" I asked confused what did a vampire have to do with Seth and my mom**

"**Well in a way because you said vampire and then I got excited and now I'm hungry and I want to get there so we can eat."**

"**God Avery I swear that's all you ever think about Food."**

"**Hey we need it to live"**

"**Ugh ok let's get going then"**

**2 hours later…..**

"**Ok Avery phased back were here. I said with tears in my eyes"**

"**Awe mom don't start crying I swear you're going all soft on me"**

"**Shut up" I said with a chuckle after we passed back and got dressed me and Avery started toward the back door already smelling the pancakes it's been so long since I've been home since I've seen my mom, Seth, my pack. I turned the door know and walked in… **

**A/N so there was the chapter sorry for the cliffy but hey I want reviews so review and tell me what you think review review review =D **

**Love Jacob n Leah **


	6. Chapter 6 Its been so long

Leah's Pov  
>I turned the door knob and walked into the kitchen the first person I saw was charlie! Charlie Swan really out of all people Charlie swan I guess I'm happy to see him even if he is the father of Bella that blood sucking leech lover (she even turned herself into one to) but hey I guess I'm not one to talk I mean the father of my daughter is the same way a blood sucking leech lover. My thoughts were soon cut off by Avery coming up to me and putting her hand on my shoulder...<br>"Mom what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing it's Charlie." I said trying to not sound rude<br>"Leah is that you?"  
>"The one and only "<br>"My god your moms not got gonna believe this" he said while walking up to me so he could pull me into a hug.I laughed with tears in my eyes even if it was only Charlie it was still someone that was here when I left and missed  
>"My mom is she here? Where is she? And Seth where's he? how are they?" I said while pulling away from his hug<br>"there good ,your mom's upstairs and Seth's out running with the guys. But who's this?" he said while pointing between me and Avery  
>"Charlie who are you talking to?" I felt myself being threaded by the water in my eyes to fall it was that sweet voice I missed so much even thought we had our bad moments it was the voice of my mom Sue walked in and stopped dead at the door.<br>"Leah?"  
>"Mom" I said while running up to wrap my arms around her she was so warm even for my werewolf heat she was still so warm.<br>"Leah babe Is it really you?"  
>"Of course it is mom god I missed you so much." I said while holding her to me and crying.<br>"Leah babe it's been so long I missed you." she cried into my shoulder and then pulled away from my hug to look at me and speak.  
>"Oh my god you haven't aged" she said laughing<br>"well I am a werewolf so that must have something to do with it" I chuckled  
>"Your rite and who's this" my mom said while looking at Avery and me.<br>"Um mom this is my daughter Avery" I said while going to her and resting my hands on her shoulders while Avery stepped forward.  
>"Um hi I'm Avery " she said while holding her hand out my mom kindly shook it and gave her a smile then turned to look at me surprised<br>"Oh my god Leah is Jacob her father?"  
>I looked at her surprised dam she was good how did she know that Jacob was her father.<br>"Um yah how'd you know!" I said while looking at Avery she looked annoyed I had almost forgotten with her behavior lately that she still hated Jacob.  
>"Well she looks a lot like him?" spoke Charlie dam I had almost forgotten that he was still in the room<br>"Not really" said Avery I just looked at her in a way that told her to shut up and be polite  
>" I'm sorry Charlie she's just grouchy because she hasn't eating human food in a while." I said while giving him a smile<br>"that's alright umm I just finished making pancakes if you want any?" I looked at Avery which looks like Charlie had won her over by just saying the whole I made pancakes you want any?  
>"Really thanks and I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off on you it's just I don't like being told that I look like him"<br>"I get it don't worry you must not like him because you haven't met him but you will and he's a really nice guy"  
>"Um I bet he is ,but I really don't wanna talk about him or to him for that matter "<br>"alright then how about we get you some pancakes" Charlie said in a voice like way saying he gave up  
>" sure thanx Charlie " she said with a giggle " don't mention it and feel free to call me grandpa if you want of course" He said while giving her a smile. Avery just looked at Charlie and smiled" hmm grandpa I like the sound of it I mean I never really hand anyone to call grandpa. She said while smiling. =) "well then its settled im your grandpa Charlie I mean if its ok with your mom he said with a chuckle. "Of course it is Charlie, you're a great guy!" I said with a smile (dam I missed these people)<br>"Now wait a minute I wanna talk to my oldest granddaughter and give her a hug" said my mom with a snuffle Wait dam did I just hear her right she said oldest as in Thiers's more.  
>"Oldest?" I spoke in a WTF voice oh my god did Seth have kids! I thought to myself<br>"Well yah since me and Charlie are together and Jake and Nessie." She stopped when she notice what she had said  
>"Mom did Jake and Nessie have kids?" I asked in an aggravated tone I didn't know that I would speak in that tone it just came out, but then again why wouldn't jake and Nessie have kids it natural right?, I mean he did imprint on her and it's been so long ugh him so stupid for not thinking this would happen<br>"Mom chill" said Avery while rushing to place a hand on my shoulder I just looked back at my mom  
>"Did he?"<br>"Lee! I heard Someone call my name I turned around to see Seth my brother I ran to hug him forgetting about the whole Jake and Nessie having kids  
>"Seth I've missed you so much "<br>"Me to lee ugh you've been gone so long are you here to stay? ugh lee I missed you Sis"  
>"me to. Um Seth I'd like you to meet my daughter Avery" I said while pulling away from the hug<br>"your what?" he said with an O shaped mouth.  
>"My daughter" I said while holding out my hand gesturing Avery to come which she did<br>"Hey I'm Avery " she said with a smile  
>" Hi I'm your uncle Seth" he shook her hand and smiled<br>" Has anyone ever told you, you look a lot like Jacob"  
>"So I've been told" she said with a aggravated face<br>" and I'm guessing you don't like that"  
>"no not really" she said with an irrated voice "well don't worry we wont talk about him because of the simple fact that I don't like him either." "well that's good then atleast that's one person that wont make me want to like him even if he is my so called father!" She said wile smiling. "Whoah father he's your father lee is this true I mean I just said she looked like him I never thought he was the father!" "Really Seth do you still not know how babies are made?" I asked him ''Lee I'm serious is he the father? "Yes he's the father Seth but calm down I don't want you to phase in the house and damage something." I said trying to calm him. "LEE that's not right you left and he didn't have the pair to take care of you and my niece. He said in an aggravated tone he was now shaking.<p>

"Seth calm down he didn't know because I never told him alright I didn't want him to know I was planning on telling him but he imprinted on Nessie." I said calmly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok fine you didn't tell him but why didn't he try to stop you if he knew that you guys had gone that far?"

"Because he's some bastard that didn't care about anyone but himself and that leech of his" said Avery in an aggravated tone

"Avery please don't talk about him that way"

" I honestly don't blame her Lee I mean really the bastard could have done something for you to stay"

" Listen Seth it doesn't matter any more because im here now" I said smiling at him

" Yah after thirteen years"

" But Hey like I said im here now"

"Your right Lee and im sorry for almost phasing in front of Your daughter she could have freaked. He said in a whisper while hugging me .

"Actually I'm a werewolf to so no I wouldn't have freaked. She said matter –o- factly

"Really lee she's a wolf to" he said while pulling out of my hug to look at me straight in the eyes.

" Yup she's a wolf just turned one actually about a year ago. I said smiling

" Wow so you turned when you were how old" he said while looking at avery

" when I was 13 .

"wow that's awesome I guess were you scared?" asked my mom

" Nah It was really fighting vampires and stuff and not to mention the all you can eat without gaining weight. She said while smiling "speaking of witch thanks for the pancakes grandpa they were great" she said while smiling at Charlie

" No problem Kiddo" he said with a chuckle

" Um not that I want to hurry thing up or anything but when do I get to meet the pack ?" asked Avery looking at me and seth

"Well when ever you want kiddo actually there's going to be a meeting in about an hour I can envite everone to the house and then announce that Leah's back but with someone new" he said while smiling at Avery

" Cool so I can meet them today this is going to be awesome" she said with a huge grin dam this chick really wanted to meet the pack I guess since she would have a chance to meet more werewolves

" Alright then ima head out to the meeting and then invite everone over for tonight alright" he said looing at me and avery

" ok then"

"Woah finally get to meet the pack" she said smiling =)

A/n ok well I had a whole different chapter but my laptop was being an idiot so yah I had to start from scratch but I think this is just as good anyway let me no ok Review Review Review =)

I don't own twilight or any of the characters except for Lily, Broody, An Of course Avery.


	7. Chapter 7 What the hell is he doing here

Jacob's POV

"Broody where the hell were you?" I said trying to keep my cool I mean don't you just love it when you give your kids some sort of trust and then they go of whenever they want and there nowhere to be found.

"Chill dad I was out'' said Broody in the calmest voice ever while gowning to slouch on the couch.

"Obviously, I meant where the hell were you at?" I said a little more aggravated

"I went to la push ok is that what you wanted to hear? God and I thought mom was the overprotective one"

"Bro don't talk to dad like that he was just worried because you were out to long and when we went to look for you in the perimeter we didn't see you, I knew you were at la push and that it was nothing but I wasn't going to say anything in case I was wrong" Lily said while smiling at me o hell no she wasn't going to get off so easily with the smile she usually gives us to not punish her.

"I'm sorry dad" there goes those eyes again god I hated when she used those on me dam she was good.

"It's alright Lil" I said while smiling at her

"But what the hell were you doing in La push, you know you're not allowed over there broody" I said in while looking him straight in the eyes

"Listen dad I know where not allowed over there but I wanted to see grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy ok I haven't seen them in a while and I just wanted to see them but don't worry because I didn't get to see them."

"Why did someone from the pack see you" I asked concerned I mean yah I left the pack but my family didn't have to suffer not being able to see their family.

"because I saw these wolfs but I mean they were different they were really different I mean I didn't know who they were and they smelled different like nothing I've smelled before so I thought they would be dangerous and since I'm not allowed on their land I decided I might as well leave" Said broody while looking down.

"Maybe they were really wolf" I said trying to find an explanation

"Dad I think I can tell the difference between a wolf and a werewolves I mean ones tiny and the other is huge and these were pretty bid to be regular wolves"

"Your right well I think we should tell Sam I mean that might not be my pack but there still family right?" I said while looking at lily and broody

"Yah that's true" they both said

"Ok ill call then " I said while going in to the kitchen to call Sam

10 minutes later….

"Um I guess were going to la push" I said while entering into the living room seeing my kids on the couch and after I said that we were going to la push they both bolted up to look at me surprised

"Really dad I mean I thought we weren't allowed on their territory?" said lily looking at me like if I had grown a third head.

"Yah I mean 15 minutes ago I was being yelled at for entering la push and now where going there?" joined broody

"Yah but I just called Sam and Melissa picked up and told me that the whole pack was going over to Seth house for a gathering so I'm guessing we could go and tell everyone right there I mean it might be important for them to know." I said while smiling at my kids

"Great" They both said

" Ok so go get whatever you guys need so we can head out"

"Are we taking the car or what?" asked Lily

"yah remember I'm not allowed to phase over there" I said while smiling and looking at lily

"Gotcha then"

"Can we go now we can keep talking about this in the car" said broody

"Fine let's go before your mom gets back" I said rushing them out of the house and into the car.

**Leah's POV **

"Hey Seth how was the meeting?" I asked trying to make conversation

"Good same old same old ooo and the pack's gonna be here in about an hour so ima go take a shower?" he said while getting up to leave

"Um no can do Avery's taking a shower" I said smiling at him

"Actually I'm done so yah you can take a shower" sated Avery while coming out of the kitchen with a big plate of food me and my mom had made foe the pack.

"Avery that food is for the guest" I said while looking at her

"And what am I?" she stated while staring to eat the food

"You're going to be in trouble if you don't stop eating all the food before every one gets here?" I said while chuckling dam this girl could eat

"Hey that was my piece of chicken" said Avery while laughing since Seth took her food it was surprising to me how well she got along with the family and not feeling awkward at all I mean I couldn't even do that if I was her.

"Well now it mine kid" said Seth

"That's nice mom yell at me for getting food but don't yell at your brother for stealing it off my plate" she said while laughing

"She knows better kid" said Seth while winking at me

"Really Seth" I said while glaring at him

"Just kidding sis I love you"

"Wow mom you still got it" said Avery while looking at Seth and me

"Yup I'm just awesome like that"

"YAH OK" They both said while laughing

"Just go but the food away and Seth go take a shower before they get here" I sated trying to sound annoyed great now my daughter was ganging up on me with my brother

15 minutes later

"Mom open the door" I said dam i was getting butterflies

" I'm going Avery hurry up I yelled from the stairs"

"I'm going mom hold up" she yelled back from the top of the stairs

"Grandma" I heard someone yell from the door

"Sue how've you been" that voice I remember that voice oo hell no that was not who I thought it was please god don't let it be him

" Hey grandma is grandpa Charlie home?"

"Um yah he's actually up stairs but…" my mom started

" Great ima be upstairs ok" said the voice

Then I heard steps coming closer great I was gonna be caught either by the voice or by the one person I feared (Jacob) "where is everyone I called Sam's house but Melisa told me that they would be here and that she would be coming later so I thought I would come and …..

And in through the door walked in A young boy and girl behind came in my mom and Jacob to all of them stop and look straight at me

"There I'm done Mom" said Avery as she came down stairs

"Leah is that you?" Said Jacob while looking at me

"Mom what the hell is he doing here?" said Avery

"I have no idea…

A/N Ok well there the chapter I hope you people like it and give me some info on what you think would be good to add to the story and of course REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

=)

I don't anything except for Lily, Broody, Melissa and Avery


	8. Chapter 8 She's your daughter

**LEAH'S POV **

Mom what the hell is he doing here? Said Avery

"I have no idea?" was all I could say because in reality my heart was racing at 100 mph I didn't realize Seth came down until he spoke.

"What are you doing here Jake?" said Seth with hate in his voice I hated that he talked that way my brother was never the one to talk about hate.

"That's actually the same thing I just asked?" said Avery

"Grandma who are they?" said a boy

"Leah is that really you?" said Jake while starting to walk up to me with open arms

"Get away from her Black?" spat Seth was anyone ever going to let me talk not that it made any difference I mean I was still in shock

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a fragile tone demit It was supposed to be filled with hate

"I.. I.. Um" he said with tears in his eyes was it possible that maybe he felt the same about seeing me was he in shock to?

"Oh my god will you freaking answer her question what the hell are you doing here?" asked Avery with a little more bitchiness then I hope she intended and walking toward me to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't talk to my dad like that" said a girl while looking at Avery with hatred in her eyes

"Dad?" I said with tears in my eyes oo hell no I was not about to cry right now hell no not in front of him that would just show how much I still loved him and how much it hurt for him to have a family with Nessie

"Yah these are my kids… Lily and Broody." He said not even turning around to see them or breaking eye contact with me.

"Hu so the vamp can have kids? That's something you don't see everyday" said Avery while looking at the so called Lily

" Don't start with me dog go take a shower you reek" said Lily while scrunching her nose wow this girl seemed so nice already nice manners just like her mother

"Don't start with you, don't start with you are you serious what are going to do go run to your daddy and tell him to protect you? ooo and by the way you don't smell so great yourself you and your creature over their reek of cheap perfume." Said Avery while stepping forward to face lily and looking over to broody and Jake

"Don't talk to her that way?" said broody oooo great now everyone was going to gang up on my daughter

"Or what, what are going to do about it bite me I'd like to see you try" said Avery while going face to face with broody I couldn't see her starting to shake she was actually good at keeping her anger on control

"Whoa why don't you just calm down ok were not here to cause any problems ok where just here to talk to Sam but wait who are you and why did you call Leah your mom?" said Jake

"Because that's what I am her mom" I said speaking up before either Avery or Seth did

"Wait she's your daughter so I guess you did move on fast" said Jake while looking at me with hate, anger and sadness in his eyes

"What's that supposed to mean" I yelled back

"ooo Nothing just that, that whole I love you Jake and no one is ever going to change how I feel about you was a whole bunch of bullshit"

"Don't talk to her like that" said Avery while starting to shake

" I can take it Avery" I said while turning around to look at Seth while telling him to take her outside before she phases

"So she's a wolf to she got your jeans" said Jacob with a chuckle

"Listen Jake first of all what you said about me telling you that I loved you and that no one was going to ever change that wasn't bullshit because I meant it unlike you who leaves me and goes off with his imprint and get married only to have kids with her" I spat back

"Yah you loved me so much that you went off to get pregnant and have a kid with him, where is he huh?" said Jake while leaving his place in front of me to go look around the house

"Dad where are you going?" yelled a lily

"Wait lily" said broody holing her back

"JAKE!" I yelled at him while grabbing his arm before he could go anywhere

"What where is he huu where's the father of your daughter?" he said while looking down at me with tears in his eyes

"His right in front of me" I yelled back with tears rolling down my eyes

"Wh.. What.. What did you just say?" he asked

"I said that the father of my daughter is standing right in front of me" I said through grinning teeth

"Leah?" Said a voice in back of me

"Lee- lee is that you?" now the voice was more clear Sam I turned to see him

"Sam" I ran to hug him with tears in my eyes

"What's wrong lee?" said Sam while cuffing my face with both his hands

"What the hell did you do to her Black" spat Sam

"STAY OUT OF THIS SAM" spat back Jake while going to grab my arm and dragging me out of sams arms only to take me out into the pack where Avery was getting dressed

"Jake… Jake let me go" I yelled back while tears kept on falling form my eyes

"Let her Go black" said Sam coming out

"Shut up Sam Leah what the hell did you just say?" he said looking at me straight in the eyes

"She said that you were the father of her daughter Jake" Said My mom

"Mom, LEAVE HER THE FUCK GO" yelled Avery at Jake

"Jake please let me go your hurting me" I said while looking him straight in the eyes with tears rolling down my eyes

"LEAH I'm so sorry" said Jake while holding me in his arms crying with me too

"I missed you so much lee" he whispered in my ear

"Let her go" yelled AVERY while separating me and JAKE

"Avery it's alright I said while going to Seth"

"Are you my daughter?" said Jake while going to grab Avery with tears in rolling down his eyes

"Don't touch me yes I am your daughter and yes you are my biological father but you will never be really be my dad" she said while backing away from Jake

"Please let me just talk to you" said Jake wile sniffling

"I don't want to talk to you go away I don't want to see you" said Avery while crying

"Go home Jake" said Seth "didn't you hear she doesn't want to see you"

"Seth please I need to talk to her"

"Jake just please not today" I said while looking at him

"Fine I'll leave but were going to have to talk about this" he said while looking at me and Avery

"There's nothing to talk about so just leave" Said Avery

"Dad come on let's just go please" said Lilly and broody while they started to walk away

"Wait what the hell were doing here anyway black? You know you're not allowed on the land" said Sam

"Broody said he saw to wolf but I guess I already not who they are" he said while looking at me and sniffling

"Jake what the hell are you doing here…. Wait Leah I that you?" Said Jared

" LEAH!" yelled a group and in walked the pack( quil, embry, and paul, with two new members)

"Were the hell are you guys going?" yelled a kid that walked in after the pack only to look right into the eyes of Avery and I knew what was happing.

**A/n hope you guys liked it I thought it was alright I guess I just really want leah and Jacob to finally see and talk to each other oo and what do you guys think happened between this boy and avery but most important who was the boy? =) Review Review I love your reviews there awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Avery's Pov **

"**Where the hell are you guys going?" was the last thing I heard from the strange boy that walked into the back following a group of people I couldn't help but look at him straight in the eyes his eyes they were the only things I could see now the only things I could focus on right now it was like they were the only things holding my down to earth right now and that he was my only reason for living….**

"**Avery?" said my mom while coming in front of me only to break eye contact with the boy **

"**Yah?" I responded stupidly while looking at her**

"**Mom are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I said while trying to change her look of expression **

"**No, no don't worry he didn't hurt me, but are you ok?" she said while cuffing my face with her hands and Uncle Seth coming in back to place a hand on my shoulder **

"**Avery are you ok?" said my uncle Seth sounding really concerned I mean should I be concerned did something weird just happen? I asked myself since everyone was now looking straight at me and then the boy **

"**Um yah I mean I guess what.. What just happened I mean I felt like…. I mean when I looked straight into this boys eyes…. It… it was like his eyes where the only thing I could focus on for a while like…. Like**

"**Like he was the only thing holding you down to earth" said my mom **

" **Yah sort of is that normal?" I said while looking at my mom dam I must look like some sort of idoit how in the world is that normal I mean unless I just…. No I couldn't…. or maybe he …. No I wasn't going to jump to conclusion I mean I couldn't have imprinted… could I've **

"**You know what forget I even asked that it was a stupid question I mean unless I think what just happened is what happened" I said while giving my mom I confuse look because in reality I was confused **

"**I imprinted on you" said the boy **

"**What, what do you mean you just imprinted on me I mean I know what you mean it's just I don't even know you I don't even know what your name is how old you are, your favorite color, I don't know anything about you you're a completer stranger to me…." I simply stated **

" **I know and I'm sorry I can't help it can we talk?" he said while extending his hand out to me **

"**Um.. Um I just don't really know…. I mean **

"**Go Avery he's your imprint and you're his he won't hurt you" said my mom while smiling at me and him**

"**But mom" **

"**Just go I remember this kid now he always was a good kid even at six years old" she said while rufilling his hair **

"**I just never knew he would turn out like us, or that he would end up with my daughter but I'm glad that it was him" she said while still holding me and smiling **

"**Thanks Leah.. So can we talk? I want to explain all of this to you please?" he said while smiling and holding his hand out which I didn't take I just walked past him and started walking into the woods**

" **Um… so what did you want to tell me?" I said hoefulling showing some emotion of me not wanting to be here with him**

"**Um I just wanted to tell you that I felt the exact same way you felt when you looked straight at me and into my eyes… I want you to know that I will never hurt you or do anything to harm you.. or make you sad" **

"**Um ok I guess that makes me feel a little better I mean at least I know you won't hurt me but that still doesn't mean I'm just going to magically going to fall in love with you I mean I still don't even know your name or how old you are or anything about you" I said while looking straight at him while we stopped walking into the woods**

"**Hu" he said with a chuckle god he was good looking "Um ok well my name is Collin I'm 19 years old my favorite color is red and I like to ride motorcycles for fun I guess." He said while looking at me **

" **Um ok well at least I know your name now and your 19 wow that's a shocker I mean you're so old… I mean older than me" I said with a chuckle **

"**Well how old are you? I mean you look sixteen but I mean you can't be sixteen because Leah would have had you before she left" **

"**Well your right at least you're the first one to no your math and yah your right I'm only 13 but I will be 14 in about two weeks"**

"**OO well that's good so how about you tell me about yourself I mean I told you my name and other stuff so you tell me about you" **

"**um ok" I said while starting to walk again " Um my name is Avery im the daughter of Leah and Jacob to my disadvantage and I like to look at cars and I wish I could hopefully be a manganic when I grow up" **

"**Jake's your dad?" he asked in shock **

"**Umm Yah"**

"**That's cool but why did you say to your disadvantage?"**

"**What do you mean? I asked**

"**Well yah you said I'm the daughter of Leah and Jacob to my disadvantage, do you not like your mom or what?**

"**Know I mean I love my mom it's just you know I don't exactly like Jacob I guess I'm just mad at him you know for making my mom so miserable and never being there for me like most fathers are there for their daughters or I really don't know it just so unexplainable because I just hate him with a passion **

" **Don't say that I mean sure you don't like Jake I mean I don't exactly like him either for what he did to your mom but I mean you can't just hate him like that he's you dad." Said Collin while looking at me dam those eyes god those eyes could make me do anything or everything he wanted **

"**Yah well I honestly don't want to talk about that right now I just don't want to argue with you I mean we're getting along alright I guess for a stranger you still don't manage to get me mad…**

"**Well that's good I guess" he said while chuckling oh my god that laugh that smile my god I was drooling for this kid but I mean he was good looking and to think he would be mine and I would be his forever dam I was lucky **

"**Yah well were here" I said while gesturing toward the house where I could see my mom and the pack inside **

" **Yah"**

"**Um ok then I think we should go in I guess, but you were really nice I don't know if it was the whole imprinting thing or just you being you but all I know is that you're really nice." I said while turning to leave but he grabbed my elbow **

"**Um wait I was thinking your rite I don't want you to just magically fall in love with me, I want you to see that im a really nice guy and I know you're a good person, so um maybe I could show you around la push tomorrow and maybe forks I mean if you want I don't have patrol until 9 so we could hang out if you want…." He said while looking at me **

" **Um sure why not and thanks for I guess in a way listening to me atleast you weren't trying to make me like my dad like my mom was" I said while smiling and tippy toeing to kiss his cheek I could see him turn a light pink before I grabbed his hand and we made our way inside…**

"**Mom were home" I said while running to hug her and seeing everyone look at me **

" **Hey how was it was he nice?" she said while looking at Collin **

" **Yah Avery was he nice did he try anything on you?" said uncle seth while coming up to check me and glare at Collin **

"**Chill Uncle Seth he didn't try anything on me he was actually really nice, and he offered to show me around la push and fork tomorrow if that's ok with you mom? I said while looking at her and then Collin **

" **Sure it is?" she said with a smile **

"**Um yah sure it will be as soon as me and Collin over here have a talk" said Uncle Seth ooo but don't worry we'll have that conversation latter during patrol**

"**Don't kill him Seth" said my mom with a chuckle **

"**OOO no I would never her little Collin over there unless I had a reason to" said Uncle Seth while looking at Collin **

"**And he won't have a reason to hurt you right Collin?" said my mom **

"**No" he responded instantly while turning red I just couldn't help but chuckled**

"**Um ok well lets leave poor collin alone" said a woman coming close to me **

"**Hi I'm your aunt Emily" she said while extending her hand I couldn't help but look at he face she had a huge scar but I had to look away because I remembered that my mom said it was rude to stair and I was sure I was stairing right now **

"**Hi I'm Avery" I said while smiling and shaking her hand **

"**Hi I'm Melisa" said a girl that looked like she would be the same age as me If I were actually sixteen **

"**Hey I simply said **

"**Hey im Jared" said some man coming to give me a bear hug **

"**Um Hi" I said while putting my feet back onto the floor **

"**Hi I'm paul your mom favorite brother" he said while hugging me**

"**Hi and cool I guess" I said while laughing **

"**Ahem im still here" Said my uncle seth **

"**Yah yah seth don't act offended you knew this already" stated paul**

"**Actually im the favorite brother here" said some man "Hi im Embry and your soon to be favorite uncle" he said while looking at me and then chuckling **

"**Ahem Ahem Ahem does anyone here me" said uncle seth I couldn't help but chuckle while going over to hug him**

"**Don't worry Uncle Seth your my favorite uncle already I said while kissing his cheek**

" **AWW family love" said Melissa **

" **Hey I'm Sam" Said a man while coming up to hug me **

"**Hey im Avery and thanx for helping my mom, But what did you mean when you told Jacob that he wasn't allowed on the land I mean not that I care im just wondering?**

**A/n ok this was long I hope you like and Review **


	10. Chapter 10 She even looks like you dad !

**LEAH'S POV **

I looked at Avery and then at Sam even though Avery said she didn't care if Jacob was allowed in the land or not was a complete lie and I knew that but the others didn't so I just let it be I wasn't going to rat Avery out but she was going to have to answer some questions latter

"Um actually forget I even asked that I'm actually really tired" said Avery

"Um ok either way I think we should leave" said Sam "It was nice seeing you again lee-lee and meeting you Avery"

"Um thanks Sam and thanks again for saving me from Jacob" I said while giving him one of my never before seen thankful smiles.

"Sure thing, now let's head out guys"

"Bye Leah, Bye Avery" They all said in chorus

"Bye" I said while waving at them

"Ok I'm really tired I mean in a day I get an uncle ,grandma ,grandpa ,a pack ,my so called father come and man handle my mom, and an imprint this is just way to fucking much" said Avery while going to lay on the couch "I think ima just sleep here I'm too tired to go anywhere else"

"" I said while smiling at her

"Before I knew it she was passed out on the couch" and "I was way more than drifting away"

**Jacob's Pov **

"The whole ride home was nothing but pure silence and death glares from lily I knew she was pissed but I didn't know why I mean I had an idea of why she was pissed but was that really a reason to be mad at me I mean come on I didn't do anything when we finally got to the house she went straight into the kitchen

"Hey guys where were you?" asked Nessie while coming up to hug me and give me a kiss on the mouth but I moved causing it to turn into a kiss on the cheek I was honestly not in the mood for her.

"Whats wrong, why is Lily mad?"

"Lily get In here?" said Nessie

"Mom just leave her alone?" said broody while looking straight at me

"What ?" said Lilly while coming into the living room

"Why are you mad and why do you guys smell weird?"

"Nothing mom"

"What do you mean nothing there is something going on just tell me?" said Nessi I knew she was getting aggravated

"Listen mom why don't you ask dad im sure he'll tell you or hey maybe make up a lie and then find out that the person your living with and loved for your whole life has lied to you" said lily while looking at me with hatred in her eyes

"Jacob whats wrong"

"Nothing it just that… well… Leah's back" I said while look straight at her and holding her hands

"Um well I guess that's good I mean we knew she was going to come back sooner or later but I don't get why you're so mad Lily you knew about Leah me and your dad have told you too about her, so I don't get it" said Nessie while looking at Lily

"Well maybe dad needs to tell you the rest and then maybe you'll see why I'm mad" said lily while Looking straight at me and giving me the death glare dam that hurt she never gave me a death glare and she was so full of them now

"OOO ok go on Jake" Said Nessie

"Um well um Leah came back but with some one else"

"Ok are you going to tell me who it is" said Nessie sounding like if she had to choose between the life of me or her mother

"Um she came back with .. a girl named Avery… my daughter."

"What your daughter? What do you mean your daughter the only daughter you have is Lily" said Nessie while looking at all three of us

"Ness wait I don't even know if she is my daughter or not"

"Come on dad she told you herself that she was" said lily

"Shut up Lily" said Broody

"No broody mom has the right to know that dad has a daughter out of this family who even he knows she is his daughter I mean she even looks like him" said lily

"Lil shut the fuck up let him talk" said Broody

"You know what I don't even care anymore I'm going to my room" said Lily

"Jake I think we should just forget this whole thing ever happened and you should go to bed and I'll sleep with lily and we'll talk about this tomorrow" said Nessie

"Ok"

That whole night I couldn't sleep I kept on thinking about leah and my daughter mostly leah why why is it that when I finally have a so called perfect life leah has to come and rune it and the worst part is that im not mad at her but actually happy she came back and that I have a daughter with leah a daughter.

A/N um ok so there was the story I honestly wrote this chapter like 3 time and I still didn't like it I mean I just want to get some Leah and Jacob action but I just cant do that yet anyway let me no what you think and Review Review Review

By the way thanks so much to the people that do review I love you guys -_-

Blackwater-fan07 thanx I love your reviews to the story and sorry I haven't updated in like wat 2 days lmao but yah I'll try to update sooner its just well exams are about to start and I have to study and keep focus and on Friday I go out and hang with the buds anyway ill make sure to update more and have a lot of leah and Jacob moments just for you oo and make sure to let me no in the future wich one is your favorite chapter so I can dedicate it to you sortof like tagging on fb only now its on ff lmao yah so anyway thanx and review.


	11. Chapter 11 Nice

**LEAH'S POV **

I looked at Avery and then at Sam even though Avery said she didn't care if Jacob was allowed in the land or not was a complete lie and I knew that but the others didn't so I just let it be I wasn't going to rat Avery out but she was going to have to answer some questions latter

"Um actually forget I even asked that I'm actually really tired" said Avery

"Um ok either way I think we should leave" said Sam "It was nice seeing you again lee-lee and meeting you Avery"

"Um thanks Sam and thanks again for saving me from Jacob" I said while giving him one of my never before seen thankful smiles.

"Sure thing, now let's head out guys"

"Bye Leah, Bye Avery" They all said in chorus

"Bye" I said while waving at them

"Ok I'm really tired I mean in a day I get an uncle ,grandma ,grandpa ,a pack ,my so called father come and man handle my mom, and an imprint this is just way to fucking much" said Avery while going to lay on the couch "I think ima just sleep here I'm too tired to go anywhere else"

"" I said while smiling at her

"Before I knew it she was passed out on the couch" and "I was way more than drifting away"

**Jacob's Pov **

"The whole ride home was nothing but pure silence and death glares from lily I knew she was pissed but I didn't know why I mean I had an idea of why she was pissed but was that really a reason to be mad at me I mean come on I didn't do anything when we finally got to the house she went straight into the kitchen

"Hey guys where were you?" asked Nessie while coming up to hug me and give me a kiss on the mouth but I moved causing it to turn into a kiss on the cheek I was honestly not in the mood for her.

"Whats wrong, why is Lily mad?"

"Lily get In here?" said Nessie

"Mom just leave her alone?" said broody while looking straight at me

"What ?" said Lilly while coming into the living room

"Why are you mad and why do you guys smell weird?"

"Nothing mom"

"What do you mean nothing there is something going on just tell me?" said Nessi I knew she was getting aggravated

"Listen mom why don't you ask dad im sure he'll tell you or hey maybe make up a lie and then find out that the person your living with and loved for your whole life has lied to you" said lily while looking at me with hatred in her eyes

"Jacob whats wrong"

"Nothing it just that… well… Leah's back" I said while look straight at her and holding her hands

"Um well I guess that's good I mean we knew she was going to come back sooner or later but I don't get why you're so mad Lily you knew about Leah me and your dad have told you too about her, so I don't get it" said Nessie while looking at Lily

"Well maybe dad needs to tell you the rest and then maybe you'll see why I'm mad" said lily while Looking straight at me and giving me the death glare dam that hurt she never gave me a death glare and she was so full of them now

"OOO ok go on Jake" Said Nessie

"Um well um Leah came back but with some one else"

"Ok are you going to tell me who it is" said Nessie sounding like if she had to choose between the life of me or her mother

"Um she came back with .. a girl named Avery… my daughter."

"What your daughter? What do you mean your daughter the only daughter you have is Lily" said Nessie while looking at all three of us

"Ness wait I don't even know if she is my daughter or not"

"Come on dad she told you herself that she was" said lily

"Shut up Lily" said Broody

"No broody mom has the right to know that dad has a daughter out of this family who even he knows she is his daughter I mean she even looks like him" said lily

"Lil shut the fuck up let him talk" said Broody

"You know what I don't even care anymore I'm going to my room" said Lily

"Jake I think we should just forget this whole thing ever happened and you should go to bed and I'll sleep with lily and we'll talk about this tomorrow" said Nessie

"Ok"

That whole night I couldn't sleep I kept on thinking about leah and my daughter mostly leah why why is it that when I finally have a so called perfect life leah has to come and rune it and the worst part is that im not mad at her but actually happy she came back and that I have a daughter with leah a daughter.

A/N um ok so there was the story I honestly wrote this chapter like 3 time and I still didn't like it I mean I just want to get some Leah and Jacob action but I just cant do that yet anyway let me no what you think and Review Review Review

By the way thanks so much to the people that do review I love you guys -_-

Blackwater-fan07 thanx I love your reviews to the story and sorry I haven't updated in like wat 2 days lmao but yah I'll try to update sooner its just well exams are about to start and I have to study and keep focus and on Friday I go out and hang with the buds anyway ill make sure to update more and have a lot of leah and Jacob moments just for you oo and make sure to let me no in the future wich one is your favorite chapter so I can dedicate it to you sortof like tagging on fb only now its on ff lmao yah so anyway thanx and review.


	12. Chapter 12 Thats our song

**Leah Pov**

"**Stick Wit U"**

As soon as I turned on the boom box and I played the first cd I saw, I heard the one song I didn't want to hear because of the simple reason that the song reminded me too much of Jacob I remember singing along to the song and crying because of the lyrics I thought the lyrics were exactly how me and Jacob were going to be but life proved me wrong again when he left me for Nessie

_I don't wanna go another day,  
>So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.<br>Seems like everybody's breaking up  
>Throwing their love away,<br>But I know I got a good thing right here  
>That's why I say (Hey)<em>

I started singing to the song while putting it on blast and putting the clean dishes away and the ones I was cleaning on the rack to dry but I just couldn't concentrate the song was getting to me and bad

Nobody gonna love me better  
>I must stick with you forever.<br>Nobody gonna take me higher  
>I must stick with you.<br>You know how to appreciate me  
>I must stick with you, my baby.<br>Nobody ever made me feel this way  
>I must stick with you.<p>

I sang and to the song louder and louder until I felt a tear running down my eyes "why jake why the fuck did you leave me?" I asked my self

I don't wanna go another day  
>So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.<br>See the way we ride in our private lives,  
>Ain't nobody getting in between.<br>I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
>And I say<p>

I swayed to the song and remember the last time I heard the son it was the day I decided to leave la push I remember telling Jacob that this was the one song that reminded me of him and was able to explain to him how I felt about him

And now  
>Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)<br>And now  
>I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.<br>I got you,  
>We'll be making love endlessly.<br>I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
>Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)<p>

How could I have been so stupid to think that I could have competed with a fucking imprint? I could never be anything more to Jacob but a friend not after he imprinted on Nessie

**So don't you worry about  
>People hanging around,<br>They ain't bringing us down.  
>I know you and you know me<br>And that's all that counts.  
>So don't you worry about<br>People hanging around,  
>They ain't bringing us down.<br>I know you and you know me  
>And that's why I say<strong>

I sang with tears in my eyes I was so stupid to think I could compete how the fuck did I think that I could compete with and imprint not even Sam who is alpha could go against the imprint so what the fuck made me believe that Jacob could?

**Nobody's going to love me better  
>I'm going to stick with you<br>Forever  
>Nobody's going to take me higher<br>I'm going to stick with you  
>You know how to appreciate me<br>I'm going to stick with you  
>My baby<br>Nobody ever made me feel this way  
>I'm going to stick with you<strong>

I jerked back when I felt two big hands wrap around my waist they were so big and soft I could feel his heat the heat I used to love at night when we would be together just laying down or looking up at the stars it was Jacob

"Leah" he whispered in my ear while hugging me stronger and turned me around to face him

"Jacob… Jake … what are you doing here?" I said while looking straight up at his eyes and seeing tears in them

"How much did you see" I asked a little aggravated

"Long enough to see you cry… Leah that's our song" he said while wipping my tears away with his thumbs

"No it stopped being our song when you left me Jacob" I said while pushing out of his hug

"Leah please listen to me" he said while grabbing my arm and turning me around

"What Jacob… what … are you going to tell me that it wasn't your fault that the imprint was just to much… because if it is trust me I get it.."

"Leah" he yelled back at me with tears rolling down his cheeks

"What… what the fuck do you want" I yelled back with tears also rolling down my eyes

"Go the fuck away Jake go back to your imprint and your perfect fucking family and just leave me the hell alone I don't need you so just leave

And before I could yell at him even more his lips were on me, at first I tried to push him away but I couldn't I knew deep down that the only reason why I could was because I wanted to kiss him back not because he was stronger but because I wanted to give in and I did I kissed him back his arms made his way to the small of my back and then my waist. My hands wrapped them self around his shoulders and into his hair I felt a million little butterflies like the first time I kissed him the kiss was getting deeper but I had to stop

"Jacob..Jake… stop.." I Said trying to catch some air from the kiss

"I'm Sorry Leah I thought… Im sorry it was impulse you don't know how long I've wanted to do that"

"Its ok I went along with it" I said while tugging at the top of his hair

"Leah we need to talk… About Avery"

A/N ok well there you go ooo this is definitely going to continue lmao well I though it was alright to start of the blackwater fiction lmao any wat review


	13. Chapter 13 IM NOT YOUR FAMILY !

Leah's POV

"Leah we need to talk... About Avery" said Jacob while holding on to my waist while I was leaning on the counter

"Hu?...What about Avery?" I said back while looking at him dam that kiss was awesome I couldn't help but smile while I remembered it. =D

"Nothing really I just wanted to ask you something but I don't want you to get mad" he said sounding worried

"Um…ok go ahead"

"About Avery… is she really my daughter… I mean I never thought you could have kids but if she is"

"Are you serious" I yelled at him while trying to get away from the counter. WTF how, no why would he ask me that

"Leah wait … I'm just saying because we never knew you could get pregnant because of your changes" he said while grabbing me harder and pushing me closer into the counter

"Leah… Lee please look at me."

"What… why do you even care if she is or isn't your daughter? Its not like its going to make a difference I mean you got your family and I got mine…Avery" I said while looking down

"Leah… Please I need to know is she?" he said sounding a little aggravated

"Yes Jacob she is"

"Hu Avery…Avery she's my daughter" he said while I saw fresh tears forming in his eyes

"Leah we have… we have a daughter…Leah we have a family…The family we always wanted "He said while cupping both of my cheeks and giving me a peck on the lips

"Jake…No we don't… Jake we don't have the family we always wanted; Jake you have the family you've always wanted with Nessie"

"What no Leah you just told me that Avery is my daughter" he said sounding confused

"And she is Jacob but just because she's your daughter doesn't mean that were going to be that happy family we always wanted when we were together, before you imprinted on Nessie, It's just not that easy Jake

"Leah please we finally have everything we wanted a family and you're here please Leah give me a chance

"A chance at what Jake there's nothing to give you a chance at you have your family and I have mine

"Leah you and Avery are my family" he said while cupping my hands and going to kiss me

"Wrong I'm not your family" Yelled Avery from behind

"Avery" I yelled back in surprise "what are you doing here I thought you went out with Collin?" I asked confused

"I did but I told him I wasn't in the mood and he said that it was alright and brought me home he said he would come by later to see how I was" said Avery while looking at me and then looking at Jacob to speak "But why did you say that my mom and I are your family?"

"Because Avery that's what you and Leah are to me My Family" Said Jacob while coming closer to her

"Woah … Woah Woah.. I'm..I'm not your family" Said Avery while taking steps back

"AVERY" I yelled at her

"No mom I'm not going to pretend that were going to be one big happy family because were not"

"Avery all I want is a chance to make it up to you guys" Said Jake looking at me and Avery

"A chance … A chance is all you want well guess what you had one but you didn't take it instead you left… you left my mom and me alone… The worst part was that you left us for a LEECH… So you know what don't come up with that BULLSHITT because you will never be my dad you had your chance and you didn't take it " she yelled at him

"Avery just give him a chance to talk" I said while looking at her with pleading eyes

"I'm sorry mom… but I just can't… my only condition before we came here was that I didn't want to meet him and its already been broken so just please don't expect me to hear him" she said while looking at me and then back at Jacob

"And besides im pretty sure your leach daughter wouldn't like to see her daddy here with the she wolves now would she or better yet her Leech of a mother."

"Don't talk about them that way Avery I love you but I won't let you talk about them that way" Said Jake while raising his voice at Aver

"Jake calm down" I yelled back while going to place a hand on his shoulder

"See… See mom he won't leave his perfect family to come and be with us because that's bullshit and don't ever say you love me again because you don't even believe that crap"

"I'm sorry Leah I didn't mean to yell at her I don't know what happened it just came out I'm sorry Avery" he said while looking at me and Avery with pleading eyes

"I know what came over you Jake…It was the imprint you're not over her and you never will be and I'm not going to be the second plate anymore" I yelled

"I have a daughter now and I can't be doing all this I have to think about her now too." I said while looking at Avery

"Leah I'm sorry you know I can't help it, it's not my fault" Said Jacob while coming to cup my cheek with his left hand and putting the other one on my waist.

"I get it jake just please just go I'm not telling you to change your life for me, I came back to la push to see my mom ,Seth ,the pack and for Avery to meet all of them not for you to get any ideas just because of the fact that we have a daughter. I mean if we didn't have a daughter things would probably be different rite now ,you just think that you have to be with me because of the simple fact that I have a daughter with you but it doesn't have to be that way." I said while looking at him in the eyes

"But I want to be with you Leah I want to have that happy family we always wanted to have before everything happened before I imprinted on Nessie before you left before all of this"

"But you cant Jake because as much as you may think you want to be with me you also want to be with Nessie and you family so just go home now im not mad at you" I said while walking out of the kitchen

"Leah" was the last thing I heard come out of his mouth before I left the room

**Avery's Pov**

"Avery please give me a chance" said Jacob while coming up to me

"I CANT you had your chance" I said while yelling at him with tears rolling down my eyes wtf this guy had something on me only he had the power to make me cry why? I thought to myself while looking into his eyes he was hurting and it hurt me even more that I was the reason for him hurting but I guess karma was getting back at him because I hurt to and it was because of him too

"Avery" he said while grabbing my hand before I left the kitchen

"Do me a favor and leave my mom alone all you do is hurt her if you say you love me as much as you say you do then just leave her alone please" I said with a pleading voice as I left the kitchen to look for my mom but she wasn't there…..

A/n ok wtf is up with Avery she says she doesn't like Jacob but yet she feels bad for him? And were did leah go?

So yah anyway let me know what you think Review Review Review

p.s I don't own Twilight only Lily Brody Avery and Melissa


	14. Chapter 14 Avery POV D

**Avery's POV **

"Mom" I called out from the living room but I got no response "Mom" I yelled hopefully sounding annoyed "Mom you there" nothing are you serious I thought to myself as I went to open the front door did she leave I asked myself nah were would she go? But then again this is la push and she has lived here all her life she then again what would make me think that she wouldn't have left.

"Hey Avery" I yelped when I heard a voice call my name I took a whiff of the air ugh and there was that odor a vampire Great.

"What are you doing here?" I said with the bitchiest voice I could it was Broody.

"Whoa nice to see you to sis" he said with a sarcastic voice

"FIRST of all there is nothing good about seeing you, Second of all I'm not your sis you have Lily for that, and Third of all why are you here?"

"Wow nice and well to answer your questions first of all I know you might not like me now but you will" he said with a smirk nice I bet he gets it from his dad I thought to my self

"Second of all you are my sister because Jake is you dad and mine to" I was about to protest that statement when he shut me up

"And don't come up with that Bull saying he isn't because you even look like him I mean even Lily was pissed because you look like him and she doesn't she even blew up on him last night, And third of all I was just coming to see my Grandpa Billy but I remember my sis being here and I thought Broody why don't you go see your sis" he said once again smirking

"Well isn't that sweet of you" I said giving him the death glare

"You know that your death glares aren't going to kill me right! But they might kill Lily or My mom or Maybe even Jake"

"Your right they wouldn't kill you because your already dead and your sister and mom I wouldn't mess with them not because they scare me but because I know my mom wouldn't want me to hurt them." I said while smirking great now I'm smirking dammit

"Ok what about Jake would you hurt him" He said with looking at me straight in the eyes

"I… I …" I said while looking at him in reality I didn't know if I wanted to hurt Jake because hurting him would be like hurting my mom and I know that I wouldn't want to hurt her

"See you don't hate Jacob as much as you say you do I know you don't because you had to think about whether you would or wouldn't hurt him"

"I DON'T HAVE TO THINK ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT I WOULD HURT HIM I KNOW THAT I WOULD HURT HIM BECAUSE IF HE HURTS MY MOM I WON'T HESITATE TO DOING IT" I said with looing straight at him and balling my fist

"Please Avery you don't even believe that sis you're a worse lire than Lily as much as she said that she was mad at my dad and that she wasn't going to forgive him she know that she loves him and will forgive him ok well maybe less after she realizes that he was here with you and your mom but she will eventually forgive him" said broody while looking calm dam how does this kid do it I thought to myself

"Why is she mad at Jake" I asked nonchalantly

"Ooo so you do care" he said while chuckling

"You know what forget it Fuck you" I said while I was about to turn around but dam this vampire was fast because before I knew it he grabbed my elbow and turned me around to face him

"Ok, ok chill sis the reason why Lily was mad was because of the fact that Leah came back.." He said while looking at me

"Whoa wait she has a problem with my mom what the hell she doesn't even know my mom what the Fuck is her problem?" I asked aggravated

"Wait Avery she does know about your mom because my dad told us about her and she wasn't only mad that your mom came she was also mad because of the fact that you came with her and because you look a lot like my dad and since she's a stupid daddy's girl she got jealous even though she swears she isn't" He said chuckling

"She swears she isn't Jealous or a daddy's girl?" I asked confused

"The Jealous part, trust me she know she's a daddy's girl and rubs it in my face when she can easily get away with things because of it" he said sounding a little annoyed

"Great a daddy's girl well you can tell her that she can keep her daddy all to herself because I never asked for him"

"See that the thing she know that you hate Jake but she also know that when my dad saw you he knew you were his daughter"

"Well then I don't know tell her to suck it up" I said annoyed

"Why are you so cool about this? I mean me and my mom and well why aren't you so annoyed like your mom and Lily?"

"Because I don't care if I have to share my dad with you and I think you might be cool I mean you don't look girly at all like lily and that might be cool and I never said my mom was mad" he said smiling at me

"Well I'm not girly at all and well you can't tell me your mom wasn't mad that my mom came back and not only a daughter but the daughter of her husband" I said while laughing

"Well believe it or not my mom wasn't pissed at all she was just like that she knew that Leah would come back sooner or later and that …." He said getting quite

"And that what?" I asked confused

"And that they would talk about everything today in the morning but when we woke up my dad wasn't there anymore" said broody

"Ooo well ok then" I said running out of things to talk about

"Avery" I heard Grandpa Charlie yell from the kitchen

"In here grandpa" I said while looking at broody

"Ooo hey Broody" said grandpa while coming to hug me and then broody

"So are you guys killing yourself here?" he asked in a sarcastic voice

"Funny Grandpa and no just came to see you and Grandpa Billy" said broody

"Ooo well then I can take you if you want I was going to go see Billy either ways I just came to see if you wanted to go grab a bite first" He said while looking at me and Broody

"Sure" said broody

"Um I'm actually going to stay well go look for my mom" I said while looking at him with a smile

"Ok and why where's Leah" Asked grandpa with the same expression of confusion as Broody

"Um Jacob came over and we just all started arguing and my mom came into the living room leaving me and Jake in the kitchen alone and when I came to look for her she wasn't here anymore"

"ooo well I can help you look for her if you want Avery" said grandpa

"Um actually thanks but you go with grandpa Billy I heard you and him get a long pretty well and haven't seen each other in a while" I said smiling

"I can help you if you want Avery" said Broody

"Um nah" I said hesitating

"YAH broody will help you I mean I don't want you alone in the wood even if you are a wolf" said grandpa

"Um grandpa I think I'm going to be fine and broody isn't even allowed on the land"

"Well then fine if he doesn't go then I will" he said stubbornly

"Ugh ok ok broody can help" I said sounding annoyed

"Hey I'm actually fun to be around with" complained broody

"ooo joy" I said sarcastically

"Great then maybe next time all three of us can grab that bite" said grandpa while coming to hug us good bye

"Great so are you going to phase" said broody

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not allowed on the land and if they see you and see that I'm in wolf form the won't hesitate to hurt you" I said annoyed

"Um ok then but they won't hurt me" he said looking at me while smiling and flexing his muscles

"ooo trust me they will but let's just get started" I said walking ahead


	15. Chapter 15 Wat U C is Wat U get

**Leah's POV **

I left the kitchen and then the living room and out the front door trying not to make any noise not that it mattered I guess since Avery and Jake were yelling at each other in the kitchen. I wasn't mad at Jake for what he did, I was mad at myself for not being mad at him, why wasn't I mad at him? I thought to myself as I started walking to first beach. I always loved first beach I remember when Sam broke up with me I came here, when my dad died, when I first phased, and finally when I was leaving la push and my love Jacob Black behind.

**At First Beach…..**

When I finally got to First Beach I sat down on the sand and started looking at the water crashing against the cliffs I couldn't help but let a tear run down my eyes when I remembered when me and Jacob would come here and look at the ocean

"**Flashback" **

"**Hey Lee?" asked Jacob while looking out into the ocean **

"**Yah" I said looking up at him. **

"**Promise me something please" he asked now looking down at her **

"**Anything" I said as I kissed his cheek and buried my face in his chest**

"**Promise me that we'll always be together and that no matter what happens we will always love each other, more than anything, more than anyone more, than an imprint" he said as he let a tear drop fall from his eyes **

" **Jacob I don't know why you're saying it like that but I Promise to always love you more than anything, anyone ,or any imprint." She said as she kissed his cheek and then mouth while letting a tear escape her eyes**

"**End of Flashback" **

My flashback was interrupted by someone calling out my name

"Leah" said Paul as he came to sit next to me on the sand

"Yah" I said as I tried to quickly wipe my tears away before he saw them

"What's wrong Lee why are you crying?" he asked confused even though me and Paul would always nag at each other before i guess we were really alike I mean we both had trouble managing our anger but that changed for him when he imprinted on Rachel and For me when I had Avery.

"I'm not crying" I said as I looked at him

"Ok whatever makes you sleep at night" he said as he playfully punched me in the arm

"Well me not being able to admit to crying make me sleep at night perfectly well" I said laughing

"Oo so you were crying" he said looking at me with a weird face causing me to chuckle

"OK so I guess I was" I said looking out at the ocean

"Why Lee? It was Jacob wasn't it? What did he do? Did he come to see you because you kind of smell like him and if so we need to tell Sam" he said sounding worried

"Calm down Paul I was just crying because I remembered coming down here when I had problems before and being here just made it all come back the memories" I said as I chuckled

"Yah I know what you mean I mean you remember when it was all of us I mean Sam, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, You and me" he said looking out into the ocean and chuckling

"Yah I Remember and I remember also coming here to cliff dive and Seth being the baby that he was never had the courage to actually jump so we had to push him off" I said laughing

"Yah or how about when Sam and Jacob would race to see who would be the one to jump of first" said paul while laughing harder

"Yah" I said while holding my stomach from the laughter

"Paul" I asked worried

"Yah?"

"Why is Jacob and his family not allowed on the land I mean he should be allowed on the land he is the rightful alpha and he took that position on before I left but yet Sam is acting like he's the alpha" I said sounding confused because I truly was

"OOO well the reason why he isn't allowed on the land and Why Sam is acting like the Alpha is because when you left Seth and well everyone in the pack including Jake blamed it on him for you leaving so he got the pack and him had on argument and well he kind of gave up his position as Alpha he said that he gave you the right to Alpha female but you still didn't stay so then Sam went back to being alpha and as much as the pack did hate some of the thing that Sam did and does they preferred staying with him than with Jake" he said looking at me

"OOO well he did give me the right to alpha female but I just couldn't stay Paul it hurt to much to see him with Nessie" I said sounding week dam I was turning soft

"I know Leah I don't blame you I blame him for leading you on like that even though we told him to stay away because we were afraid that he was going to hurt you the way he did" Paul said sounding annoyed

"Well I guess everything happens for a reason right I mean life has always taught me that"

"What do you mean?" he said sounding confused

"Yah I mean if Jacob and I wouldn't have had anything to do with each other I might have never gotten pregnant and had Avery, I mean I don't know what my life would have been like right now without Avery" I said while smiling at the thought of my daughter she could defiantly be a handful at times but she was my daughter my reason for being alive.

"Well I guess" he said while getting up and smelling the air

"What are you doing?" I asked getting up to smell the air as well

"You smell that right?" He asked looking at me

"Vampire" I said sounding confused wasn't Collin on patrol now

"Phase" said Paul sounding eager as soon as he said that I phased. When I phased I heard Collin and Avery yelling at each other.

**Avery POV **

" Avery come on just phased we'll be able to find your mom faster like that" complained broody

"No Broody I already told you that I'm not going to" I said sternly

"Ugh fine then get on my pack so we can run looking for her"

"No I can walk perfectly fine"

"Ugh will you stop being such a baby and just get on" he said glaring at me

"Nope" I said as I kept on walking in front of him.

"Fine then I'll have to carry you myself" Said broody and with a swoosh I felt something pick me up bridal style.

"What the hell put me down you Creature" I yelled at him

"In your own words Nope" he said smirking

"Broody let me go" I yelled at him but I couldn't help but laugh a little

"What's wrong sis don't like being carried" he asked looking down at me

"No now put me the hell down" I said trying to get out of his hold

"Ugh fine" he said as we came to a clearing in the forest when I heard something being cracked

"Who's there?" I asked worried

"Come the hell out" I yelled again and with that came out Collin

"Hey" I smiled at him as I ran to hug him but was stopped when I heard him growl

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"I thought you weren't in the mood to be out" said Collin while looking at me disappointed

"And you, you know you're not allowed on the land or near Leah or Avery" he said as he came toward Broody looking him straight in the eyes

"Whoa wait Collin calm the hell down will you" I said holding him back

"You know for not being in the mood to be out you sure seemed happy being out with Broody a while again" he said sounding aggravated

"Whoa dude she's my sister" said Broody

"Why don't you shut the fuck up" said Collin while getting in Broody's face again

"Collin don't talk to him like that and he's rite he's only my brother I don't know why you're being such a jerk" I said looking at him hurt

"Ok so you're the one that says that there not in the mood to be out but yet is standing here with someone else laughing but yet I'm the one acting like a jerk" he said getting in my face

"Yah I want and I'm looking for my mom and its broody my brother" I said sounding aggravated

"Yah well he isn't even allowed on the land so I can kill him all I want because he's a threat to the land"

" I dare you to hurt him Collin I dare you to even lay a finger on him because if you do I swear I will personally kill you afterword's" I said aggravated I could feel myself shake and a cold hand go on my shoulder

"Calm down sis" said Broody

"Don't fucking touch her" yelled Collin and with that I saw him phased. My instincts took their place because as soon as I saw him phase I phased as well.

"Collin what the fuck is your problem" I said annoyed but he didn't respond all I saw was me laughing while broody was caring me

"Are you serious Collin he's my brother not my imprint" I said sounding annoyed ewwwww how could he think that

"Yah well you sure as hell seemed happy I mean look at you laugh like some school girl but wait I forgot you are a school girl because even though you look like your 16 your only a little 13 year old girl" he said

"Yah your rite I might be a little 13 year old girl but that didn't fucking stop you from imprinting on me" I spat back

"Well it's not like if I had a choice" he said

"Well guess what go fuck yourself because I'm done with having to be the most perfect girl out there for you because I'm your imprint guess what I'm not perfect I'm only 13 I don't have to be and I'm not going to change for you what you see is what you get and you obviously don't like that so fuck you" I said getting aggravated

"Im sure you'd love to" Said Collin with a cocky voice that's all it took for me to lung at him

"Avery" I heard someone yell it sounded like my mom

"Avery it's me get off of him why the hell are you guys yelling at each other?" asked my mom

"Why don't you ask him I'm so done with him and this bullshit" I said as I phased back not even caring if I was naked

"Avery here put this on" said broody as he came to give me his shirt

" Thanks" I said as I took it and put it on and started to walk toward the house again I mean I found my mom I know she's fine so she'll go home when she wants but before I could go any farther I turned around to see my mom, uncle paul, and Collin. "I mean what I said Collin all of it" I yelled back at him while turning to leave.

A/n ok so yah here the chapter tell me what you think and next chapter will probably be in jakes POV jut to get the whole Nessie shit out of the way and focus on him and leah lmao any way

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16 Jakes pov

**~Jacob's POV~**

As soon as I left the Clearwater's house I went straight home but all I could think about while I was driving home was about Leah and Nessie. I could help but think to myself that I would ruin one of my family's I mean yes I wanted to be with Nessie and before Leah got here all I could think about was Nessie and the family I had with her my Little daddy's girl Lily and my son Broody. Yet when Leah came back all I could think about was her and Avery. My Leah after all this time that we thought that she couldn't get pregnant yet she comes back with a daughter my daughter Avery. Avery I smiled when I thought of her she was so tough just like her mom but yet I knew that deep down she was kind and caring.

**(At the house….)**

"Jake!" screamed Nessie as I entered the house

"HI" I said in surprise at her wanting to see me normal wife's would be pissed if the woke up and didn't find their husbands there

"Where were you? I was so worried I thought you left for ever I don't know what I'd do without you Jake" she said while kissing my cheek and neck

"UM..Nessie we need to talk" I said sounding unsure

"UM ok sure but first I want to make you some dinner I bet you haven't eatin all day" she said while holding my hand and leading me to the kitchen

"Nessie I already ate, all I really want is to just talk to you" I said as I turned her to face me

"Jake we really don't have to talk rite now come one, I'm not mad please don't ruin it"

"Nessie know its not fair to you come on please I need to talk to you" I said pleading

"Jake" she said sounding as if she was on the verge of crying

"Nessie" I said sympathetically

"Jake promise me you won't leave me" she said sounding worried

"Nessie you know that now's not the best time to ask me that" I said as I cupped her face with my hands

"NO Jacob now's the perfect time to ask you that, because I know that you were with her you smell like dog" she spat at me

"Nessie please I can't think straight this is all hard on us" I said trying to reason with her

"I'm sure it is" she said sounding annoyed

"Ness your making this harder then it need to be I think we need time we need to separate for a while please it's not like I'm going back to her" I said holding her waist

"Jake…Why… How…. how the hell did this happen we were fine just a couple days ago" she said crying

"Nessie please don't cry I don't want to see you like this, Ness this isn't you come on please don't cry" I said as I hugged her

"Just Go Jacob" she yelled at me while getting away from my hug

"Nessie"

"LEAVE JACOB… JUST…. LEAVE" she yelled at me

"I'm sorry Nessie I didn't want this to happen to us" I said crying

"Trust me I didn't want this to happen either" she said sounding truthfully

"Till Lily I'm sorry and that I love her"

"Funny way of showing it" I heard someone say in back of me I quickly turned around to see lily there with tears in her eyes

"Lil I'm sorry" I said as I went and hugged her

"Get off of me" she cried out while pushing me off her and running to hug Nessie

"Lil please" I cried to her

"GO away I don't want to see you right now" said lily while snuffling

"Please don't hate me Lily, im doing this for all of us"

"Really explain this to me so I can understand a way in which this is for all of us?" she questioned me

"It not fair to your mom if I'm here and thinking about someone else" I said trying to reason with her

"But why, why do you have to think about someone else?"

"I... I don't know I'm sorry Lilly" I said while going to hug her again

"Bye" was all she said as she extended her hand for me not to get any closer to her like if I was going to hurt her

"Bye" I said as I looked at her and Nessie before I started to walk out the house and into the care. Great I don't even have Leah or Avery. I don't have my family and I can't enter the land. Trust me that's going to change I'm the rightful alpha and I'm back.

a/n

I thought it was personally wack but I really hate writing in Jacobs pov just because I kind of have to write about Nessie and him and I'm more of a leah and Jacob person but yah any way now that we got that over with tell me what YOU THINK AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17 Have you heard from him?

Avery's POV  
>It's been a week<p>

"Good morning grandma, grandpa, uncle Seth, mom." I said as I came down stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast  
>" Good morning " they all said in chores<br>"what do you want for breakfast" asked my mom while looking at me and starting to get up from her seat  
>" Nah mom sit I'm not going to eat, Broody's coming over and were going to hangout, grab a bite and maybe go see grandpa Billy?" I said matter o factly I starting hanging out with broody more over the week at first it was weird but the kids really cool and easy to talk to even if he is younger than me<br>" Does Sam know that he's coming into the land" asked uncle Seth  
>" um yah when I was over there yesterday hanging out with Melissa, I asked him if broody could come and he told me that it was fine but that I had to make sure he didnt hunt on the land and if I needed anything to just phase and howl because uncle Jared and Embry would be on patrol" I said remembering that me and mom were now officially part of the PAC and we had to listen to uncle Sam and his orders even if she had taken her place as female alpha and I was the child of both rightful alphas.<br>" ok and how are you with Collin ? I mean did he say anything about broody coming into the land?" asked grandma while looking at me worried at what my answer was going to be  
>" Um no well I don't know really because we haven't really talk a whole lot" I said remembering the fight me and Collin had a couple days ago because of broody<br>"ooo well you guys shouldn't fight like that I mean he's your imprint and from what I've heard you guys are supposed to be inseparable" said grandpa Charlie  
>" they are, has Collin even tried to fix things with you" said uncle Seth while looking at me confused<br>" Yah, he has it's just I don't know it's weird knowing that he was jealous, and of my own brother, but the thing that got me more mad was the fact that he was jealous I mean I hate jealousy so much it's like if you don't want any one near that one person you might as well put a leash on them" I said sounding a little annoyed  
>" we'll yah I guess, but you guys should really try to fix your problem even though i dont really like the fact that he imprinted on you but i got used to it so fix it before it starts to physically hurt you guys, next thing you know you'll have imprint with drawl and then there will be no more imprint" said uncle Seth<br>" Ill try, I don't know I might even talk to him today since I don't have patrol until tomorrow morning" I said trying to change the subject  
>" alrightt then" said uncle Seth<br>" Hey Avery" said broody as he walked inside the house  
>" Hey" I said as I went to hug him<br>" You ready" he asked me  
>" Yup" I said popping the p<br>" ok then bye guys see you later Seth, Leah, Grandma, Grandpa" he said politly while turning to walk out the door  
>" Bye guys I'll be back later "I said as I turned to leave<br>" bye" they all said in course  
>" so we're we going?" I said turning to look at broody<br>" Um well we can go eat something and then go see grandpa Billy and then go to port angels to watch a movie or something, you don't have to patrol today right." he asked concussed  
>" um how about we go see grandpa Billy now and eat breakfast with him and then go to port Angeles and nope I don't have to patrol today"<br>" um ok but is Paul ok with us going to go see Billy at there house?" he asked worried at my answer  
>" Well yah I guess and then we could probably see Kelsey, Maya, and Tyler." I said trying to ember him of our uncle Paul and Rachel's kids our cousins<br>" and beside there your family to and they've seen you there before so I don't see the problem, and if there is and you're not allowed to be there,then neither am I" I said while hugging him and heading toward uncle Paul's house  
>" thanks Ave"<br>" No prob bro"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Paul's house~~~~~~~~<p>

"Hey aunt Rachel" I said as I entered the house with broody  
>"Hey" she said sounding surprised that I was there and eyeballing broody<br>" um hi" said broody while looking at aunt Rachel and sounding as if he didn't know how to address her as  
>" Hi, um Broody right" she said sounding confused<br>" um yah " he said scratching his head  
>" um is grandpa Billy here we wanted to see if we could talk to him" I said trying to break the ice for them<br>" yah, he's upstairs but he'll be down soon do you guys want to stay for breakfast Paul and the kids will be down soon to" She said smiling aunt Rachel was really pretty in my opinion and even more when she smiles  
>" um yah sure" I said sounding confused I mean it's not like they've never invited me to stay over for dinner or stuff it was just weird that she didn't say anything about broody, I mean not that aunt rachel was a bitch or anything I just wasn't expecting her to act so cool about it.<br>" Ok then I'll go set up the table and then..." said aunt Rachel while being interrupted by uncle Paul coming into the kitchen  
>" Hey Rach what we going to eat.." hey stopped talking when he say me and broody there<br>" hey Uncle Paul" I said trying to make things less awkward  
>" hey Ave, Broody" he said with a smile<br>" hi" said broody dam this must be weird to him I thought to myself  
>" Are you guys here to see Billy" asked uncle Paul<br>" Yah" I responded almost immediate  
>" ok are you guys staying for breakfast." he asked with a hopeful voice<br>" yah aunt Rach just invited us" I said giving him a smile back "  
>" we'll that's good" he said with a smile<br>" hey "said grandpa Billy as he came wheeling himself into the kitchen with Tyler, Maya, and Kelsey in back of him  
>"Hey" me and broody said in course<br>"Hey guys" said Tyler, Maya, and Kelsey  
>" hey" me and broody said together<br>" what are you guys doing here." asked Maya sounding confused  
>" We wanted to talk to you grandpa" I said while I turned to look at Billy<br>" ok well why don't you guys stay for breakfast" he said while smiling at us  
>" um sure aunt Rach and uncle Paul already invited us" I said laughing<br>" ok guys come and eat" said aunt Rachel  
>~~~~~~~~~~~after breakfast~~~~~~~~<br>Once we were done Eating breakfast I helped aunt Rachel clean up and went outside to sit on the bench so Broody and I could talk to Grandpa Billy  
>" Ok kids what's up." asked grandpa as he wheeled himself to us at the bench<br>" nothing really we just wanted to talk to you, and see how you were doing" I said kindly and broody nodded in agreement  
>" oo well I'm doing good and you guys."<br>"Good" we both said  
>" Good how's your mom Avery." asked grandpa<br>" She's doing good her being female alpha now and all you know" I said smiling  
>" Oo well that's good, how about you Broody how's lily, and your mom?" he said looking at me and then broody<br>"She's doing good and lily I guess you can say is getting over the fact that dad left" said Broody while looking down at the floor dam I hated that broody was so affected by the fact that Jacob left I mean I don't know if I would be the same because I never really had him as a father so I don't know how things would have been with him  
>" Do you know anything about him grandpa." said broody<br>" know Broody I'm sorry, but don't worry he'll probably be back before you know it" said grandpa  
>" Yah I guess" said broody<br>" um well I guess we should leave now" I said as I started to get up from the bench  
>"Yah" said broody<br>"ok then" said grandpa  
>" Bye grandpa" we both said as we left the house<br>" bye and I promise to let you know if i hear anything form or about Jacob broody, Broody I know that you're hurting right now because my son isn't here with you right now and because of what happened to your family but remember what I always tell you everything always happens to a reason."  
>" I know and thanks grandpa see you some other day" said broody<br>" Bye guys" I said as I went to hug grandpa  
>"bye guys" said broody and we turned to leave<br>The whole day me and broody spent it together we went to the movies and then to grab a bite and ice cream, then went home at around 10 we said our goodbye and he left back to his house. I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow because of patrol so the day had to end, early for our bonding but all and all it was a good day with my lil bro.

A/n ok there the chapter hope you guys like it and yah anyway review review review  
>I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LILY BROODY AVERY MELLISSA TYLER MAYA AND KELSEY<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 He's Back !

**Avery's POV **

**The Next day **

The next morning I woke up extra early cause I had to patrol, great right a 13 year old having to patrol and with her imprints best friend, Brady. I guess the guys cool well no I know the kids cool he can make me die of laughter with just saying the stupidest things I swear.

"Hey Avery, nice to see you decided to show up" said Brady with a voice trying to sound annoyed

"Hey Brady and thanks you know me always doing and trying to make everyone happy" I said sarcastically

"Nice to know you like doing people but I didn't need to know that" he said with a wolf laugh

"You dumb ass I'm a virgin ok" I said sounding annoyed

"O right you haven't given it to Collin yet have you?"

"Nope, and he isn't going to get it any time soon" I said getting closer to him

"That sucks cause make up sex is amazing, and I bet it would be even better with you" he said sounding cocky

"I bet it would but then again I'm only 13 so I wouldn't know about that" I said laughing the best I could in wolf form

"Yah I know, I remember those days when I was 13 and wait your turning 14 in 3 days so you should know about this by know!" he said sounding surprised

"I know I'm only got 3 days and I do know what sex is another thing is that I've never done it" I said trying to seem as if I was at least trying to patrol

"I mean I've never even made out with someone" I said laughing

"Really dam your missing out on a lot" he said laughing loud

"Yah well I'm cool with that so let's just get patrolling this conversation IS WEIRD, why don't you go and talk about this with Eileen" I said trying to remember him of Eileen, Melisa's younger sister by a year making Eileen 15 she wasn't Brady's imprint they were more of a free relationship they called each other when they needed it or when they were just in the mood for you know a fix, I know this because I have to patrol with Brady a lot so his thoughts slip out now and then.

"Because we tend to not talk have of the time and you know that" he said smiling and thinking about when they got it

"Ugh eww Brady WTF, think about something else" I said sounding disgusted which I truly was now.

"Ooo sorry um bunnies, bunnies" he said trying to get me to forgive him and trying to take the picture out of his thoughts but guess what it was too late because I was now officially scarred ugh how the fuck could Eileen do that eww and with Brady out of all people that wasn't even her imprint I mean I have an imprint and you don't see me giving me virginity to him

"Whatever just ugh lets go run the perimeter again" I said as I started to run

" Guys wait there's a meeting at Sam's right now hurry up and get dressed" said Uncle Embry as he phased to talk to us good thing he wasn't here a couple of seconds ago or else he would have seen all of Brady's thoughts

"Why what's wrong" I said worried

"Jacobs back" he said immediately

"Nice that's all you had to say" I said as I phased out and ran behind a tree to get dressed in my baggy sweats and black tank top

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Sam's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Leah's POV **

I was at Sam's house trying to work out some patrol hours that could work out better for us so the pack didn't get so tired and have to run extra patrols as much as they did now. And me Being Female Alpha and all I was supposed to help out with the pack stuff and all.

"Well I think you can pair up Seth and Jared and make them patrol at around 7 in the morning until probably like 12 in the afternoon" I said as I took a sip from my coke and slouch back on my chair

"Right and then make Avery and Brady patrol from 12 to 4" said Sam while writing down the new patrol hours

"Yah and then Collin and Embry from 4 to 8" I said smiling at the fact that being an alpha was easy

"Ok then Paul and Quil from 8 to 11" he said in agreement

"Yah and then me from 11 to 2" I said matter o factly

"Ok and then that leaves me from 3 to 5 but we would still have to patrol an hour until Seth and Jared took my place so I'll just do the extra hour" he said while smiling at me

"Ok but then then next night I'll take the extra hour before you so you can sleep from the day before ok" I said sounding stubborn

"No it's ok really Lee I can take the extra hours I mean it's just an extra hour" he said trying to disagree with me bad move

"Well no because I'm going to take the extra hour and as female alpha what I say goes got it ULLEY" I sad as I started to get up from my seat and walk outside to sit on the bench

"Ugh you know I'm alpha to right" he said looking at me smugly

"Yes but I'm alpha to and female so you really can't win" I said laughing

"Nice and alpha being put down by another alpha" he said laughing

"Actually it's more of a want to be alpha being put down by a female alpha" I heard someone say from behind us I turned around and saw

"Ugh What the Fuck do you want Jacob and leave Sam alone he hasn't done anything to you" I said annoyed already

"Your right he hasn't done anything to me except take my place as alpha" he retorted back at me

"I didn't take your place Black you gave it to me" yelled Sam

"Yah well now I'm here now so I'm alpha" said Jacob

"You can't just come and do that Black" I yelled at him

"Actually I can because I'm rightful alpha so I can do whatever I feel like" he retorted

"Listen Black I don't know where you're getting this from but that's just a bunch of Bull shit" Yelled Sam

"Listen I got old quill to help me out with this situation and he said I could, but if you don't believe me go and ask him" He chuckled at Sam

"Just leave Black and believe me we will" I yelled at him and with that he turned on his feet and started walking all smugly

"Hey guys said Embry to me and Sam

"Hey Embry" I said still a little annoyed at what finished happening

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at Sam sitting over at the bench looking annoyed

"Call the pack and meet us back here there's going to be a meeting so go" I told him

"What wrong Lee?"

"JACOB BACK" I yelled at him and with that he left

A/n ok so here the chapter review please and don't think I abandon the story its just about to get good ok


	19. Chapter 19 There's nothing we can do

Ok well first things first I haven't abandoned this story and I don't have writers block * Crosses fingers and hope she didn't jinx it * I just have to study because I have to take state exams now in order to move on I'm my school and I am looking for a job it's pretty hard but I have hope that I will find one soon anyway thanks for understanding and reviewing.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS SM DOES.

**Leah's POV**

Sam was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while I was trying to calm him down oo he was more than mad at the fact that Jacob came to call him a want to be alpha when in reality Jacob gave him the name as alpha and leaves what a douche I thought to myself.

"**Sam, calm down please your just getting yourself worked up we don't even know if he's saying the truth or not****"** I said in a calming voice I truly did feel bad for Sam, I mean to have the pack for all this time and then one day out of no were the rightful alpha comes and tells you that he want the pack back and he can take it if he wants to just because of the simple fact that he is the rightful alpha.

"**Lee how do you want me to calm down I mean, did you not here what he said he can take the pack from me whenever he want to just because he' the rightful alpha"** he said while looking straight at me

"**I know sam but I mean look when the pack gets here well tell them what happened and then go and talk to old quil"** I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him

"Mom" Yelled Avery as she came in through the door

"Hey" I said as I went to hug her

"What's wrong I heard that Jacob was back what.. what does he want?"

"HE wants the pack back" said Sam sounding angry and looking at Avery

"What…He can't do that right mom?" said Avery while looking at me worried

"I don't know sweetie, me and your uncle Sam are about to go talk to old quill because according to Jacob he already talked to him and he said that old quill told him that he could do it just because of the simple fact that he was, and still is the rightful alpha"

"But that bullshit mom, He gave it up he gave it to uncle sam no one told him to he just did" she yelled

"What's wrong?" I heard someone say it was Collin followed by the rest of the pack (Brady, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth,)

"Jacob he wants the pack back" said Avery

"What can he do that lee?" asked Seth

"I don't know bro, me and Sam are going to go talk to old quill about it ok, But in the mean while continue with patrolling and your doings Sam and I are still alphas and you take our orders got that" I said raising my voice and a finger at them

"Got it" They cheered out

"Ok Paul you're in charge got that everyone" I said looking around at everyone

"Yup" they all said

"Ok Now everyone return to the doing while me and Sam go and talk to old quill" I said looking around for gesturing for everyone to move which they did and with that me and Sam also left

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Old quills house~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam try to stay calm alright no matter what old quil says ok" I said to him before we entered the house

Knock Knock

"Hello" greeted us old quill while moving himself back and gesturing for us to come in

"What brings you guys around here to see me?" asked old quil

"We came here to talk to you about Jacob" said Sam sounding annoyed and getting directly to the point

"Um Ok what about him?" said old quill while looking at Sam confused

"Um listen old quill Jacob came by today to tell me that he wanted the pack back and that he was alpha and could do it if he wanted to what I'm saying is can Jacob do that I mean can he just come out of nowhere and say that he wants the pack back and we just have to surrender to it?" asked Sam

"Sam" I said while looking at him and giving him the death glare

"it's ok Leah" said old quill while smiling at me

"Well Sam to answer your question, I just going to come out and say it, Jacob can do whatever he wants because he's the rightful alpha."

"But old quill Jacob gave up his title as alpha a long time ago I mean no one forced him to he just did so why should he get it back" said Sam while standing up from his seat

"Listen Sam I know how much this might hurt you but the thing is Jacob is the rightful alpha no matter if he gave it up or not it runs in his blood and that is there nothing you can do about it I'm sorry"

"No there has to be something we can do" yelled Sam while starting to shake

"I'm sorry Sam but there just isn't I think it's best if you just do what Jacob tells you to do and give him the pack"

"No that bull shit" retorted Sam I could see him shaking harder

"Sam I think you should go outside " I said as I dragged him outside old quills house with in luck because as soon as I got him outside he phased and ran off into the wood. Great the first thing I tell this guy to do is to be calm and does he do it hell no, dammit.

"Hey old quill" I said as I reentered his house

"Yes" he said while looking up to smile at me

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

"I'm sorry Leah but it's true there's nothing you can do" he said while taking me hand and rubbing it to comfort me

"It's ok; can I ask you one more question?" I said while smiling at him

"Sure thing what's on your mind?"

"Since you helped out Jacob and stuff you must know where he at right?" I said while looking at him with a confused face

"Yes what about it?"

"Can you tell me where he's at I mean to go talk to him and try to reason things out with him" I said while looking at him instantly

"Um sure" he said while looking at me

"Hold up I know I wrote the address to where he was staking some where you know just in case I needed to tell him if I found out about something" he said while getting up from his seat to look around

"Ah here it is" he said while smiling at me and handing me a piece of paper with an address on it

"Ok thanks old quill and sorry about the whole Sam thing"

"It's ok I know how he must feel I mean to have it taken form you out of no were" he said while looking at me

"Yah exactly, well any way I have to go but thanks for everything" I said as I went to hug him and leave

Once I was out the door I looked at the piece of paper that was in my hand and saw the address written on it I could help but smirk ooo Jacob looks like im going to have to pay you a visit in order for you to leave the pack alone .

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

~Leah n Jacob


	20. Chapter 20 Jenn who the fuck is Jenn !

**Avery's POV **

I was already on my way home pissed at the fact that mom said that she thought that Jacob could get the pack back because he was rightful alpha ugh, how the hell can he just leave give up being alpha and then come back and beside to be alpha out of no were what the hell is this guy's problem. so any who I was on my way home to call broody and tell him that his no good father was back and not exactly with the best intensions ever but whatever I mean it's not like that would affect him right i mean he's no werewolf which still kind of hurt at time because even thought we were close to each other at times my werewolf instincts would tell me to hurt him and i didn't want to because i grew fond of broody my little bro …..

"Avery wait up" I heard someone say and I stopped to turn around it was Collin I'm not going to lie my heart skipped a beat when I saw that it was him that wanted to talk to me 3

"Hey" I said shyly

"Hey um were you going?" he asked while looking at me questionably

"I'm going home you know to make a phone call and stuff, but um why ?"

"oo um I just wanted to talk to you but if you have something to do then i guess it can wait until tomorrow" he said in a disappointed voice

"Um no, it can wait what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"well first of all I wanted to say that I was a jerk for being jealous about the fact that you and broody were hanging out I mean he's your brother so it was kind of stupid of me to be jealous" he said while getting closer to me and holding my hand

"its ok I didn't mean to get mad at you its just I don't know I've never had someone getting jealous because of me before, and I just didn't know how to react to it I'm sorry" I said while looking down at my feet

"its ok and I was a jerk to I mean I'm really sorry it won't happen again it's just I don't know I guess it was the imprint or something" he said while holding me in a big bear hug I could help but inhale his scent it was so woodsy yet real manly (but then again I mean he was a mean I was the child I was 13 and he was 19 but hold up good thing I was turning 14 in three days) I couldn't help but think that this was where I belong in his arms near him and not having to ever let go

"I missed you" I whispered into his chest

"I missed you to Avery, you don't know how much it hurt to be away from you" he whispered back into my ear while pulling away to look straight at my eyes and then my lips and back to my eyes, our faces where now inches apart he I could see what he wanted to do I felt my heart race omg this was really going to happen i thought to myself what should I do but before I could finish that thought he leaned down and our lips met I felt like I was floating on air his lips were so soft they were so perfect we finally separated our self-form our kiss due to the lack of air in our lungs, nice Avery you finally get the fucking chance to kiss your imprint and you stop to soon because you freaked and then needed air to breath i thought to myself.

"I think I should get home now I should really make that phone call, you want to come to my house and hang out for a while?" I asked him hoping he would say yes please say yes please say yes please say yes I thought to myself

"Um sure I already did patrol how about you?" he asked while looking down at me

"Yah well I guess I already did I mean me and Brady where kind of in the middle of patrol when we had the meeting and then when the meeting was done so was our shift" I said smiling up at him dam how I wish he would lean down and kiss me again

"Ok then let's go" He said while picking me up and caring me home bridal style

"What are you doing Collin" I said while looking into his eyes

"Caring you home, Problem" he said playfuly

"Nope, None at all" I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and buried my face in his shoulder

"Good" he said with a grin and cocky voice god I missed this guy

**Leah's POV**

I was in the kitchen talking to my mom and explaining to her and Charlie what had happened with old quill and what he told me and Sam when I heard someone come in through the door giggling, Avery I thought to myself.

"Avery?" I yelled through the kitchen she must be with broody if she's laughing but then again it doesn't smell like vampire

"Yah Mom" yelled Avery back while giggling a bit more and coming through the kitchen door with Collin behind her

"Oo Hey" I said as I went to hug her

"You seem happy" I said as I backed away from the hug and looked at Collin and saw that he had his arms wrapped around her waist

"Yah" she simply replied while looking up at Collin

"Hey Leah, Sue ,Charlie" said Collin while looking at all of us with a smile that I swear could light up the entire woods on a pitch black night

"Hey" said my mom, Charlie , and me

"How have you been Collin?" asked mom

"Great now Sue, thanks for asking" he said while looking at Avery

"I Bet you are" said Charlie in a voice that didn't sound too pleased at the fact that Collin was back and Avery's good side

"Grandpa" Warned Avery

"I was just saying" said Charlie while holding up his hands in defense

"It's ok Avery, I'm sorry that I hurt Avery, Charlie I promise it won't happen again" said Collin I could tell he was being censer

"I know you won't Collin because if you do I won't hesitate to use my gun, now you do know that I'm a police and know how to work a gun right? And you must know that I also know that you're a Wolf so if my gun wouldn't do really hurt to you I'm sure the pack would" said Charlie while looking down to the side of his uniform and taking out his gun to clean it

"Ok then" I said trying to ease the tentsion in the room

"Yah changing the subject, What did old quill say about the whole Jacob being alpha thing?" asked Avery while looking at me concerned

"I was just telling your grandma and grandpa that, well there's nothing we can do about it except give Jacob the pack back" I said while looking at Avery

"What but why did you guys tell him that Jacob gave up his position without anyone telling him that he had to?" asked Avery

"Yah Sam did well before he phased and stormed off, because old quill said that no matter what anyone did Jacob was the rightful alpha because it ran in his blood and no one can take that from him"

"Ugh that just not fair" complained Avery

"Dam that must suck Sam must be a mess right now" said Collin

"Yah he really is I hope he just got back home and is ok I mean I was going to go see him right now actually I just had to do something before I went to his house"

"Um ok ill go with you mom" said Avery

"No. No, its ok I really just need to do something and then meet you there at his house ok" I said while looking at Avery hoping she wasn't getting anything weird about me not wanting her to go

"Um ok then I have to call broody either way" said Avery while looking toward the ohone and going toward to it

"Ok then I'll be back later ok?" I said while going to hug her and grabbing my keys from the counter

"Ok be safe Lee" said Charlie

"Thanks I will" I said as I closed the door behind me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Where Jake is staying~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On my way to the address as to where Jacob was staying at I couldn't help but think at how I was going to go about this I mean my plan was to just go up to him and tell him to back the fuck off and leave the pack alone, but on my way there I couldn't help but get weaker at the thought of doing that ught what the fuck am I going to say to him I thought to myself as I came to a stop and saw a small cottage hidden in the woods, great this guy has the house of my dreams I thought to myself as I went to knock on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hi how may I help you?" I was greeted by a girl with really pretty eyes, nice long black hair, big brown eyes, quilibet skin, and good height well for a normal girl I guess. I could help but let the growl come out of my mouth as I saw that it was her that opened the door oo god I better have the wrong fucking address I thought to my self

"Um, Yah is there a Jacob black living here?" I asked looking at her weird _bitch what the fuck are you doing her I thought to myself whoa calm down Leah calm down Jacob is nothing of yours ok_

"Hey, Jenn who's at the door" said a voice and behind came Jacob with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and water running down his body. _Great now im pissed_

A/N ok so there was the chapter I hope you like it please review and give me some feed back as to what you think of the story so far.

And who the fuck is jenn and why the hell is she in jakes house?

Anywho I don't own twilight SM does ^_^


	21. Chapter 21 Commando

Leah's POV

"Clearwater? What are you doing here? And how did you know where I was?" Asked Jacob while looking at me and sounding confused

"You know her?" Asked the so called Jenn while looking up at Jacob and pointing at me. _Dam this bitch didn't know anything about manners much already pointing didn't her mom ever tell her its impolite to point?_

"Um Yah, This is Leah Clearwater. Um Leah this is Jennifer Cloud" Said Jake while pointing to both of us

"Oo um Nice to meet you" Said Jenn while extending her arm out for me to shake

"Same Here" I said while giving her one of my famous Clearwater smiles and taking her hand while shaking it lightly

"Um Ok then why don't I Give you guys a second to talk while I get dressed" Said Jacob while laying a hand on Jenn's Shoulder I couldn't help but let a growl escape my mouth when I saw him to that, _Whoa Leah calm down clam down no need to get jealous Jacob is nothing of yours _

"Um I could just wait out in my car or come back some other time if your busy" I said while pointing back at my car and starting to walk back to it

"No. No. Just um give me a sec to change I'll be right out ok let me just put on some pant or something" Said Jacob while turning around and going into a room to only come out a couple seconds later with gray baggy sweats and a whit v neck shirt

"There you see im done" said Jacob while coming into the living room to sit in front of me on the couch

"Ok then Jake I have to go alright I'll be back later ok me and Michael are going out for dinner and stuff" said Jenn while Going to hug Jake and give him a kiss on the cheek

"K Then" said jake while doing the same thing to Jenn

"Bye Leah it was nice meeting you" said Jenn while going to the door and opening it to leave

"Yah Bye Jenn and It was nice meeting you to" I yelled back at her while looking at Jake

"Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Me, Oo Um Listen Jake the reason why I'm here is because I wanted to ask you something" I said while looking straight into his eyes

"Ok go ahead"

"Jake why do you want the pack back, I mean you gave it up no one ever told you to but you did and out of nowhere you want the pack back why?" I said while getting up off the couch

"Yah your right no one ever told me to give it up, no one ever forced me into doing it but when I imprinted on Nessie I knew I hurt you so I made you female alpha because I thought you would stay I didn't want you to leave because even though you weren't my imprint I still knew that I loved you may be even more than I loved Nessie, But when you didn't stay I felt like it was all my fault you had left, no one knew anything about you or if you were even alive, the pack wouldn't talk to me and they all blamed me for you leaving and I honestly couldn't blame them for believing that, I lost the pack my best friend, the brotherhood that I had with Seth, Lee all I want is to go back to the way we were before I imprinted on Nessie I want to go back to the way it was before it all got so complicated" Said Jake while getting up from his seat and getting closer to me

"Listen I'm sorry for not tell anyone where I was or if I was ok or not but when you imprinted on Nessie and left me for her did you really believe that just by making me Female Alpha I was going to stay" I said while extending my arm out for him to stop from coming any closer and looking at him with a questioned face

"Something told me that either way you weren't going to stay but I just couldn't let you leave Lee" he said while getting closer to me

"Yah well guess what i…." I was cut off by Jacob grabbing the sides of my face and bringing both of our lips together at first I tried fighting him off but who were we kidding I wanted him to kiss me as much as he wanted to kiss me I couldn't stop kissing him I needed him our lips were still connected not wanting to separate I then felt His tongue cares the front of my lips as if asking for entrance which I gladly gave him, his tongue Licked the roof of my mouth and gently moved around the kiss was getting pretty intense when I felt him stop

"Lea… Leah" said Jacob while kissing me once again on the lips and holding onto the side of my waist and breathing heavily from the kiss

"Wha… What.. Jacob?" I said while kissing the side of his neck I needed him badly and I needed him now

" Leah … I need you… I need you now" said Jacob while starting to pull up my shirt

" I need… I need you… to Jake" I said while grabbing his shirt and pulling at it as if telling him to take it off which he did and before I knew it we were walking down the hall way and into a room he was kissing at my neck and I was kissing him back he gently laid me down on the bed and got on top of me

"Are You sure" Said Jake while looking down at me with his big brown eyes those eyes I fell in love with 13 years ago those eyes that I could never lie to, those eyes that took my breath away, those eyes that belonged to me and only me

" Yes Jake I need you " I said while grabbing the back of his hair and bringing him down to kiss me his tongue made its way inside my mouth and gently moved around. He grabbed the Button on my jeans and unbutton them and remove them as well. Then with a swift turn I was on top of him smiling down at him and kissing him and his neck while rubbing and touching his chest his perfect 8 pack chest. With another swift turn he was now on top of me and I was pulling at his sweat pants as if telling him to take them off once he did I saw that he had gone commando I would normally laugh but in this occasion I was glad that he had it mad things a whole lot more easy he wrapped his arms around the small of my back bringing me down to meet his lips and kiss him passionate. He was on top of now completely naked and I was under him also completely naked he did slow soft thrust in me making sweet passionate love to me. Once we were done we laid in his bed cuddled up against each other.

"I Love you so much Leah" said Jake while kissing my cheek

" I love you to Jake" I said before I felt myself drift off too deep sleep

A/N ok so sorry for not updating much but like I said it's the whole state exams and im sorry for that but anyway please review and tell me what you think I hope I did a good job with the whole leah sex thing I mean I tried im only a teenager. =/


	22. Chapter 22 where the hell were you

HEY everyone well first things first thank you all so very much how review and all cause I mean honestly I see a lot of people liking the story and all and I appreciate it I honestly do its just that I also want reviews to tell me if I'm doing a good job or not at the story if I should stop or keep going you know some feedback. Oo and the next thing is I have to thank all of you guys for reviewing but a special thanx to **brankel1** who always reviews and tells me what they liked about the chapter and also a special thanx to Blackwater-fan07 who also always updates and understands me and my situations anyway thanxs again and off to the story.

Leah's POV

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes, also to the annoying yet lovable Jacob black kissing at my neck, cheek and lips.

"Good Morning sleepy head" said Jacob while bending down over me to kiss my forehead

"Good Morning" I said as I grabbed the back of his hair and brought him down to kiss me.

"Wow did you make all of this food?" I asked Jacob with a questioned face, I mean Jacob was never the one to cook the kid could burn water.

"Yah sure. I wish Jenn actually did it" said Jacob while taking a sip from his orange juice

"Jake who is Jenn?" I asked while tilting my head to the side and looking at him confused

"What do you mean who's Jenn? Lee you met her yesterday remember"

"Well yah stupid butt. I mean who is she? Is she like a close family friend or something?" I said while taking a bite of my pancakes

"Oo she's just my friend, I met her in community college while taking some classes for engineering and stuff"

"OO and why are you living with her, or is she living with you?"

"I'm Living with her. Its her house" Said Jacob while looking at me shyly

"Well that's just makes things a whole lot better doesn't it" I said while taking a sip from his juice and looking at him as if annoyed

"Awe come on Clearwater what are you jealous" said Jacob while coming to wrap an arm around my waist and bringing our faces inches apart

"You Wish" I said while getting away from his hold

"Sure. Sure"

"What time is it?" I said while looking around the room in search for a clock or something to tell me the time

"Um 11:30"

"What why didn't you wake me up earlier" I yelled at him while getting up from the bed and looking around the floor in search for me cloths

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up" he said while looking at me panic

"Ugh well I don't think Avery or anyone else might seem peaceful right now, Dammit I was supposed to go over to Sam's house to see if he was ok or not" I said while grabbing my shirt and pants and hurrying to put them on

"Well I can go with you and tell them that you were with me" said Jacob as he came closer to me to give me my shoes

"What hell know, Jake I need you to not tell anyone about what happened ok, I need time to talk to Avery and to explain everything to her"

"Why?" said jake while looking at me confused

"Jake Please just give me time I know why I need it" I said while looking at him shyly

"But come on Lee if my daughter is going to find out about her parents getting back together then I want to be there, I don't want her thinking that I didn't have the pair to tell her myself, I know that she won't get upset she's a Black and yes we do get upset at times but we get over it quickly" said Jacob while grabbing the sides of my face and looking at my straight in the eyes

"Um yah about that you haven't lived with Avery so you might not know how she acts and let me tell you that Avery can hold a grudge and isn't really good at forgiving people"

"So what you mean to tell me is that she's more of a Clearwater " said Jacob while looking at me smugly

"Hey" I yelled at him while smiling

"Ok I guess I can wait but sooner or later where going to have to tell her"

"I know I never said we weren't all I said was that I needed time" I said as I went to give him a kiss on the lips

"I have to go alright"

"Alright but are you coming back later or what?" asked Jacob while looking at me questionable

"Um I don't know, I guess it will be a surprise, for you and me" I said while leaving the room

"Bye"

"Bye"

Avery's POV

The whole night me and everyone else in the pack have been up looking for my mom last night she told me that she was going out to do something but that she would meet me back at aunt Emily's house to check on uncle Sam but she never showed up, I thought that she was probably tired and decided to stay home or something but when I came home she wasn't here. When I asked uncle Seth if he had seen her all he said was that he thought that she was with me and Collin. Then when I asked Grandpa and Grandma If they had seen her they told me the same thing uncle Seth did. I called Grandpa Billy and asked if she was with him but she wasn't I was getting really worried because she wasn't any were I thought of I even called Broody and asked if she was there, thinking that she probably went to go talk to his mom but she didn't i had Broody come and help me look for her last night and now its morning and were still out here looking for her.

"We'll find Her Avery" said Broody

"Yah I hope so"

"Avery" Yelled Colin

"Yah"

"Your mom she's back she just got here she's in your house" said Collin while coming up to me and looking at broody

"Thanx Collin" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Mom were the hell were you" I yelled as I came into the kitchen

"YAH where were you" asked Uncle Seth while folding his hands in forn of his chest yup he looked pissed

LEAH'S POV

SHIT….

A/N Review


	23. Chapter 23 Go to lucky seth!

**Avery's POV**  
>Mom where the hell were you? I yelled as I came into the kitchen<br>Yah where were you? Said uncle Seth while folding his hands in front of his chest yup he looked Pissed

**Leah's POV**  
>Shit what the hell am I supposed to say now I mean I have nothing believable to say but then again Jacob did offer to come with me to talk to Avery I just told him no. I mean honestly I didn't think that Avery was going to take it easy ugh what do I say now I have to say something I thought to myself.<br>"Mom where were you?" asked Avery while looking at me confused  
>"Um I was at a friend's house you know I just wanted to catch up and stuff I guess I lost track of time " I said as I went to the refrigerator to grab a can of soda and take a sip of it<br>" Oo what's her name " asked Avery while looking at me confused. Great what the hell am I supposed to tell her now ugh think Leah think  
>"Um...Jenn her name is Jenn"<br>"Oo well that would explain why you smell different I just didn't want to say anything" said Avery while taking a whiff of the air  
>" I guess"<br>" Although if were being truthful I'm pretty sure I've smelled that scent before I just don't remember where" Said Avery , dam it please don't remember, just please don't remember the scent I thought to myself ugh if Avery remembered the scent then she would know that it's Jacob's scent and know that I was with him.  
>" Avery... Shorty don't you have to patrol or something I mean you saw your mom already and all and you know that she's ok so I think you should go tell everyone that she's back so they're not worried" Said Seth while looking at her then back at me, hu? so the little baby brother wanted to talk with me great ugh where the hell is my mom when you need her<br>" Nope I don't have to patrol until later and I think Collin and broody already told everyone" said Avery while smiling at Seth  
>" Oo well why don't you go see Melissa?" said Seth while giving Avery a smile he knew Avery was slow at times with getting hints and all I'm guessing it amused him.<br>" um shouldn't you be the one doing that she's your imprint not mine" laughed Avery  
>"Maybe I will but I think you should go see her either way" said Seth<br>"Um ok then but I think that this is just your way of getting me to leave" said Avery while going to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to face me and then out the door  
>" so where's mom?" I said as I went to take a seat on the couch<p>

"Mom isn't here she had to go to work" Said Seth in an angry tone, whoa where the hell was the happy always lucky go to guy Seth? Cause this Seth that was in front of me was sure as hell not him

"Now do you want to tell me the truth about where you were yesterday" asked Seth while looking down at the floor with his fist clenched

"Seth..Bro..You know where I was" I said while looking up at him, what the hell why was he asking me to tell him where I was he knew where I was, I could tell he knew where I was from the minute I walked in the house

"I want to hear you say it" He said while pacing back and forth

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because I want to see if you had the guts to lie to your daughter, who was not only out looking for you the whole night, but was worried sick thinking that something could have happened to you" Said Seth while looking directly at me, What the hell this wasn't the Seth I knew that told me to do what I knew was right, what I felt was right, this was just a Seth that was yelling at me

"Fine I'm sorry Seth I'm sorry that I got you guys worried but what do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you that I was Jacob and that I spent the night with him, because if it is then fine Seth I was with Jacob I spent the night with him there"

"Why, why you might be asking yourself because I love him and nothing is going to change that because as much as I say that I don't love him or that I don't care about him, I do" I said while getting up off the couch and yelling at him

"Listen Lee I know that there's nothing you guys can do why because heck it's been 13 years now and you guys still have feeling for each other all I'm saying is that you're saying it like nothing I mean your 13 year old daughter was out looking for you last night worried as hell for you and you just lied to her" said Seth while coming to stand in front of me and lowering his voice

"I know it's Just what was I supposed to say to her" I said while sitting back down on the couch

"Here's a thought how about the truth"

"Yeah rite because telling Avery things is easy, Rite especially telling her that I'm back with her father who she practically hates with all her heart" I said in a sarcastic voice

"Listen lee I know It might not seem like the best thing to do write now but think about it this way, It better for her to know now then latter and think that you were hiding it from her" Said Seth while coming to place his hand on my shoulder. Now there's the Seth I knew

"I guess" I said while looking up at him, I knew he was rite I had to tell Avery the truth before things get worse I thought to myself

"Well I'm going to go see Melissa and you should probably go take a shower before someone from the pack comes to see you and smells Jacob's scent" said Seth while going to the fridge to grab a can of soda and then out the door. I guess I might as well take a shower I thought to myself as I went upstairs to my room.

**Avery's POV **

I was on my way to see Melissa since my uncle Seth practically begged me to come and see her, But on my way there I couldn't stop thinking about the scent that my mom had. It was so different but yet so similar like if I had smelled it before I just couldn't remember where ugh I was getting really frustrated with myself because I couldn't remember where I had smelled that scent before. I had finally reached Uncle Sam's house and I wasn't surprised to see the whole pack with their family and imprint's.

"Hey Avery" they all said as I entered the house

"Hey" I said back while waving at them and smiling

""How's your mom?" asked Uncle Paul who was sitting on the couch with Aunt Rachel sitting on his lap

"She's good"

"Where was she" asked Aunt Rebecca who was sitting on the floor with Uncle Embry near her

"Oo um she was with one of her friends" I said to her

"Oo" was all she had said but I saw how her expression had changed when I told her that my mom was with one of her friends. What now my mom can't have friends I thought to myself I like Aunt Rebecca and I didn't have anything against her it's just It annoyed me a little to see how she acted when I told her that my mom was with one of her friends

"Um where's Melissa?" I asked while looking around the room for her

"She's in her room why don't you go and see her" Said Aunt Emily while smiling at me I liked aunt Emily she was really cool and nice even if she did do what she did to me mom but then again it not like if she had a choice it was the imprint she couldn't do anything about it the way I see it anyway, Aunt Emily and my mom talk now so I'm guessing my mom also saw it the way I saw it, But then again the way I saw it, didn't apply to Jacob

"Thanks I will" I said as I went down the hall and knocked on Melissa's door

"Yah, who is it" asked Melissa

"It's me Avery can I come in?"

"Hell yah" was all I heard before I saw her open her door

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I went into her room and went to lie down on her bed

"Nothing much here bored, you know same old same old, but not so much anymore because you're here to obviously hang out or talk so talk"

" Um well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, what's new?" Asked Melissa while coming to lie down on her bed beside me

"Nothing much really"

"Well I heard your mom was back how is she? Where was she?"

"Oo yah she's back, and she was with one of her friends named Jenn" I said while turning on my back to look at the ceiling and seeing her glow in the dark stars

"Oo well is there anything that is bothering you? I mean it looks like if something is bothering you?" said Melissa while looking directly at me

"Nothing really, Its just that when my mom came home she smelled different yet similar like if I had smelled that scent before"

"Well maybe it was Jenn's I mean your mom was with her so I could have been her scent" Said Melissa while looking at me as if I had said the stupidest thing ever

"Nah, Mel I mean I've never met Jenn so I wouldn't know her scent and I don't know it smelled weird and I can't stop thinking about it" I said as I turned back on my stomach

"What do you mean it smelled weird, you mean like a leech?" said Melissa while looking at me and sounding startled

"No. No. It's just I don't even know how to explain it" I said as I looked straight at her walls

"Well why don't we try this you tell me what it smelled like to you, I'll write it down and then get Seth to tell me where he might have smelled a similar scent like before or what the scent is" said Melissa while going to her drawer to take out a note boo and pen

"Ok, I guess"

"Ok then hold up" said Melissa while turning to a fresh sheet of paper in her not book and grabbing her pen

"Ok now what did it smell like?" She asked me and with that question I closed my eyes took in a deep breath and tried to remember what the scent was like it wasn't so hard to remember it because I had been thinking about it for a while now the thing was I didn't know how to explain it

"Um it smelled like... It smelled like…A very woodsy scent yet manly and with um… with umm... Ugh I don't even know" I said as I opened my eyes I was done trying this was to hard I couldn't remember the scent form anywhere

"It's ok Ave" Said Melissa

"Yah I guess I mean it not like if me being able to describe the scent was going to get uncle Seth to tell us anything I mean he's the reason why I'm here, he practically begged me to come see you just so he could talk to my mom alone, I bet he knows something and doesn't want me to know, but what could they be hiding?"

"I don't know but I bet that I could have been able to get it out of him" said Melissa in an assured voice

"What do you mean, How can you do that?" I asked while looking at her confused

"Melissa have you and my uncle Seth had sex yet?"

"Ugh hell know Avery you got the wrong Uley I'm not Eileen" Said Melissa while laughing

"Besides I'm scared as fuck I mean I don't know how Eileen does it, I mean I'm older but she's not the virgin" said Melissa I could help but laugh she was right Eileen wasn't exactly the most holy person in the world

"Word. I just didn't know what you meant"

"I meant as in you now a little make out session you know get them excited and shit"

"Oo" I replied stupidly

"Yah, But believe me at times I feel lie shit because I know that Seth wants to at times but doesn't because he thinks I'm too young and doesn't want to hurt me" said Melissa while getting up off the bed and going to her window

"Do you want to? I mean do you want to have sex with my uncle Seth?"

"I don't know at times I do and then at times I'm scared"

"Oo"

"Yah, well have you lost your virginity to Collin?" Asked Melissa while coming closer to me and looking at me directly in the eyes

"Ugh hell no I'm scared as fuck to" I said while laughing

"Wow, well I didn't think you did but then again Eileen already lost hers and she's only 15"

"Yah you said it yourself she's 15 I'm only 13"

"Well I don't know you're going to be 14 soon and I heard that you and Collin had a pretty good ass kiss the other day" said Melissa while elbowing me

"Where'd you here that?"

"Eileen, well she said that broody told her that Collin had ben thinking about it while they were in wolf form so he saw"

"Oo"

"Well have you thought of losing your virginity to Collin?" asked Melissa, I was about to answer her question when we hear someone knock on her door

"Yes, who is it?" asked Melissa while looking at me questionably

"Its me Seth can I come in?" And with that Melissa went running to open the door

"Hey" they both said to each other before going into make out scene ugh awkward moment

"Hey Avery" said Uncle Seth while stopping his make out scene with Melissa and seeing me there

"Hey so you done talking to my mom" I asked while smiling at him

"Yup" he smiled back

"So what did you guys talk about?" I asked

"Kids come eat" I heard aunt Emily yell

"Um I think we should go eat I'm starving" said uncle Seth before walking out of the room, Hu so he was hiding something from me nice well I guess I'm just going to have to find out what that something is.

**Review and let me know what you think please!**


	24. Chapter 24 Great!

Avery's POV

"Um I think we should go eat I'm starving" said uncle Seth before walking out of the room, Hu so he was hiding something from me nice well I guess I'm just going to have to find out what that something is.

I was walking down the hall from Melissa's room and stopped at the kitchen to help ask Aunt Emily if she needed any help bringing the food out since I didn't think anyone else form the pack was going to offer to help since they were already outside sitting on the grass, bench or just throwing a football around they all looked so happy, I was glad that they looked so happy laughing and smiling I loved the pack they were the big family I always wanted growing up but never truly had.

"Hey Aunt Emily, you need any help?" I asked while looking at her and seeing that she clearly needed help with bringing the stuff out

"Um, sure why not can you bring plates, spoons, cups and napkins out honey?"

"Sure" I said while smiling at her before she left the kitchen and into the back yard. I had already gotten the napkins and spoons I had placed them on the table and went to grab the plates form the top cabinet, ugh I said to myself while trying to reach the plates from the top of the cabinet. How the hell do you not reach that Avery? I thought to myself I was only 5ft6 making me 4 inches shorter than my mom, I always complained about the fact that I was short but then again so was my mom she's the smallest of the pack well was any who she always used to tell me that I was short because I was young but that I would get taller when I got older, ugh once can only hope. I was stretching the my arm the best I could trying to get the plates, even though I couldn't because the stupid counter was in the way, anyway I was reaching to get the plates when I felt to warm arms wrap themselves on the side of my waist I turned around to see Collin standing their with a smile that can light up a room.

"Hey" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Hey" He replied in a smug voice while putting his hands on my waist and bringing his head down for us to kiss.

"What's Up? Where's Broody?" I said while looking around for him

"Oo he went back home he said he wanted to see his mom and that he'd be back later because he wanted to tell you something?" said Collin while kissing me again

"Oo Ok then" I said as I kissed him back, I felt his hands go once more around my waist and him pushing me a little to the counter, he was kissing me with some much heat I didn't know what was causing him to do it but trust me I was fine with it, he was kissing up my neck and nibbling at my ear, He was biting and sucking on my lower lip, Oo how I enjoyed that feeling I thought to myself. I felt his hands go up my back inside of my shirt, he brought himself closer to me causing me to feel his bulge in his pants

"Avery" he mounded into my ear

"Hu?" I said as I kissed his Neck …. Whoa wasn't I just talking about this with Melissa a few seconds ago in her room I thought to myself

"I think we need to stop" he said in between breaths, and kissing me on the lips with more passion then ever… who the hell was he kidding he knew he didn't want to stop, but I did

"I think your right" I said as I immediately removed my lips from our kiss

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa I mean we don't have to if you don't want to" he said while looking at me with that cocky smile of him that drove me crazy, and wrapping his arms around my waist while bringing his lips to mine once more.

"Ugh, Collin stop" I said as I let go of his lips and looked at him straight in the eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked while looking down at me with worried eyes

"It's Nothing it's just I think we should stop before shit gets deep" I said to him while laughing

"Ok, Why are you laughing" he said while looking down at me and laughing

"Nothing, um can you get the plates" I said as I turned around to point up at them

"Aw what's the matter shorty can't reach them" he said while looking down at me with a smug look and reaching his arm over my head to bring down the plates

"Nope Shorty can't reach them, But shorty sure as hell can make that happen" I said as I rubbed the bulge in his pants and took the plates from his hand while walking out of the house and into the back yard.

Leah's POV

I was done talking a shower about 25 minutes later, I went into my old room which was now Avery's and mine to get some clothes and change. I decided on a Navy and white striped v neck with black skinny jeans and my black bicker boots. I was walking down the stairs ready to leave to Sam's house to see how he was doing when I heard someone open the door it was my mom…. Oo great now she's here were was she when Seth was yelling at my? I thought to myself

"Leah!" yelled my mom as she came to hug me

"Where the hell were you? Does everyone else know your back? Because they were looking for you, Avery was worried sick everyone was" she said while loosening her arms from our hug to look at me

"Long story, and yeah everyone knows that I'm back and yah I'm sorry for worrying you guys I didn't mean to" I said in an apologetic voice

"Well why don't you tell me I have nothing to do so spill" she said while grabbing my hands and bringing us both down to sit on the couch

"Um.. I was actually… You know what forget it" I said while looking at her

"Where, you going out?"

"No. Well yah I was going to go see Sam but I'll go later" I replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yah I want to tell you where I was and I want your opinion on what I should do mom" I said as I looked her straight in the eyes once more

"Ok then go on" said mom while looking at me straight in the eyes and patting my hand

"Ok well first things first I want to tell you that what I'm about to say I know I did wrong but what can I do it's how things happened ok and please don't yell at me until after im done saying anything" I said while looking at her

"Ok Lee stop procrastinating and just say it dammit your scaring me"

"Ok well last night I didn't come home because I spent the night with Jacob, listen mom the original plan as for me going to see him was to just yell at him and tell him to leave the pack alone but I don't know things happened and we had sex, I know that might sound bad but trust me it gets worse, I lied to Avery when she asked me where I was last night and told her that I was with a friend of mine named Jenn and to be honest it wasn't a complete lie because Jacob is staying with a girl named Jenn so I did meet a Jenn any way Seth caught the scent of Jacob on me and so did Avery only she didn't remember from where the scent was from any who Seth already yelled at me and told me that I was wrong for lying at Avery but I honestly didn't know what to do mom I mean what the hell was I supposed to tell her, Oo hey Avery you know your dad yah the one you hate with all your heart yah I had sex with him last night and that why I didn't come home last night, I mean I don't know mom" I said as I got up to look at her thinking that she was going to start yelling at me like Seth did but all she did was look at me and then smile

"Do you want to know what I have to say to that now?" asked mom

"Yah, sort of" I replied flatly …. Ugh if I didn't want to know what you had to say about it then I wouldn't have told you about it I thought to myself

"Ok well first things first I kind of figured you were with him why I don't know but I did, second I don't think that lying to Avery was the best thing in the world but I don't also think that it would have been a good idea to just tell Avery like nothing you need time she needs time, and Third I think Seth did good with yelling at you at least a little" she said while getting up from the couch to hug me

"So then when should I tell her?" I asked while looking at her confused

" I think you should tell her soon before anything else happens and when you do make sure to let Jacob know he should be there" said mom while looking at me

"Ok then and he offered to come and tell her today but I don't know I kind of thought that she would need some time you know to get things all settled and figured out" I said while looking at her

"Well I guess that's good at least you know that Jacob is sure about what he wants now I mean I don't think he'd offer to come and talk to Avery with you unless he really wants things to work" said my mom while going to the fridge to grab a can of soda

"Yah I guess" I said as I followed her to the fridge to also grab a can of soda

"So Avery's birthday's in what 3 days" said sue while looking at me

"Yah" I said while smiling at her … ah my little girl was turning 14 dam time flies and im starting to sound like my mother did when she talked about me or Seth

"So what do you want to do for her birthday?"

"I don't know maybe go to the beach and just have like a family gets together and all" I said as I took a sip of my soda

"Is Jacob going to be there?" asked my mom while looking at me straight in the eyes

"I don't know I never thought of that I mean what should I do should I tell him or not?"

"I don't know that's up to you I mean I think he has the right to know that his daughter is turning 14 but then again what about Avery you think she'll be ok with that?" asked my mom

"I guess he does have the right to know but I don't know if Avery's going to be ok with it"

"Well then I think you should make the decision" said mom great mom leave all the tough decisions to me

"ok then, my decision is made Jacob is coming to celebrate Avery's birthday with us I mean he is her father and if she doesn't like it then I don't know" I said while huffing great this was going to be an awesome birthday celebration I thought to myself

Ok so theirs the chapter Review Review Review =)


	25. Chapter 25 The Cliffs

Ok Guys so thanks for the reviews and all this chapter is in Jacob's pov just because _Blackwater-fan07_ wanted to know what's going on with him ok so on with the chapter~ Jesy

Jacob's POV

Leah had just finished leaving about ten minutes ago and I missed her already, but I had to get moving if I wanted to progress with what I had to do today. First things first I had to go and take a shower I thought to myself as I grabbed a towel and headed out my door and into the bathroom, Once I was done with my shower I decided to wear some black Levi's jeans and a black v neck shirt, When I was done getting dressed I headed to the kitchen where I saw Jenn sitting at the kitchen table and typing on her laptop (a/n I doing that rite now lml)

"Hey Jenn" I said as I went to the counter to grab a bowl and cereal with milk

"Hey Jake" she said while smiling at me with a big smile

"What's up, how was your dinner with Michael" I said as I sat down next to her on the table

"Good I guess he says that mom's doing well"

"How was your night" She said while wiggling her eyebrows I couldn't help but chuckle

"Good why do you ask?" I said as I went to put my finished bowl of cereal in the sink

"No reason, just saying"

"Oo ok then hey you got the newspaper by any chance" I said while looking at her

"Yah here" she said while getting the paper from under her stack of books and handing it to me

"Thanks, I'll be back later Jenn" I said as I took the newspaper and went to give her a kiss on her forehead and out the door

I was out the house and walking toward my old rabbit, why was I using my old rabbit when I had a 2012 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Coupe Black Series well the answer to that question is I left the car back with Nessie to be honest with you I didn't have the heart to take the car when I left the house I mean I already felt like the biggest jerk on the planet when I left Nessie for Leah, I wasn't going to take the car and feel even worse. Nessie I thought to myself as I got in the car I looked to the passenger's seat and remember her laughing with me when we were first dating, Edward not liking the fact that I was with his little girl but me not caring at all, all I cared about at that time was Nessie and only Nessie she was my life, my everything, she was all I cared about an much, much more. Ouch I said as I grabbed my chest I've been having these pains in my chest lately but I'm guessing it was just imprint withdrawal because I only had the pain when I thought about Nessie which I seem to have been doing a lot more now than ever. It hurt to think about her but it hurt even more not I'm not going to lie I miss Nessie to hell and no one not even Leah could make that feeling go away that feeling of emptiness in my heart. How I missed her Nessie my Nessie I had it all I had the life I always wanted the life that I wanted and always dreamed about having I had My imprint Nessie a house and our two children and I let that all go to waste why because the one girl I also loved with all my heart came back but hell no, she didn't come back alone but with someone new My daughter ugh why does my life have to be so complicated I thought to myself as I looked out into the road I knew where I was heading I was heading to the cliff that was the only place that could have kept my at ease I thought to myself as I sped up.

Avery's POV

The pack and I were finally done eating I decided to help Aunt Emily with the cleaning so the rest off the pack could just hang out in the back and stuff they seemed to be having a lot of fun and I just didn't want them to stop I liked seeing all of them so happy. I was done helping with the cleaning and about ready to say my good bye's when I rember something I wanted to ask grandpa Billy.

"Hey Grandpa" I said as I went to go sit by him

"Hey what's up" he said while smiling at me

"Nothing much how about you" I said as I smiled back at him

"Good, good" he simply replied

"O well that's good" I said as I looked out into the back yard and nodded my head

"Yah" said grandpa

"Ok what's really up" he said while turning around in his wheel chair to face me

"Nothing why do you ask" I said sounding astonished

"Well I don't know maybe because you seem like you have something to say but fine if you don't want to tell me" he said as he began to turn around but I grabbed him

"Ok, ok I wanted to ask you a favor you know nothing big" I said while smiling at him

"Ok then what is it"

"I wanted to ask you if you could come with me to get my pack tattoo tomorrow" I said in a low voice. Not like it mattered we were surrounded by wolves that had supper freaking hearing I thought to myself

"Yah sure does your mom know you're getting it though?" he asked while looking at me questionable. Smart man, Smart man I thought to myself he was smart o ask me that but good I was kind of hoping he wouldn't

"PSs, yah sure we'll go with that" I said in a sarcastic voice while looking down at the grass

"Avery" he said while huffing

"Yah" I said while looking back up at him

"Why haven't you asked your mom?"

"I did when we first entered the pack but she said no and I honestly don't think she's going to say yes if I ask her again and I really want it I mean its not fair that everyone else gets to have it but I don't"

"Well I don't know" he began to say

"Aw come on grandpa please, please, please" I said in a desperate tone

"Aw fine but we have to do after your patrol that way you won't be thinking about it and can cover it up until your birthday" he said while chuckling

"Aw yes thank you thank you thank you" I said as I got on my feet and hugged him tight

"No problem" he said as he kissed my forehead

"Ok then I have to go see you later" I said as I waved to him and made my way into the forest.

I was making my way into the forest and I saw everyone disappear in the distance in back of me ugh I was so excited that I was finally going to get my tattoo tommorrow and that I didn't have to do it without anyone there no one knew that I was thinking about getting my tattoo no one not even Collin or broody just grandpa. I was thinking about going home but then my mom would notice that I was happier than usual and ask me what's up or something and I would say nothing much but then she would do anything to get it out of me and I didn't want to let that happen so I decided on going to the cliffs. I wrapped my cloths around my leg and phased into a wolf I was running as fast as I could to get to the cliffs I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair I felt so nice and cool. I finally reached the cliffs and got dressed when I saw someone sitting there, I took a quick whiff of the air and instantly I recognized the scent it was the scent my mom was caring with her when she came home. I stepped out of the woods when he turned to face me it was him Jacob.

Jacob's POV

I was sitting here on the cliffs all alone looking out into the sky having a feeling of relaxation when I caught a scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. I turned around when I hear someone come out of the forest I quickly got on my feet and turned around there she was the one person I knew hated me more than life its self the one and only Avery Black my daughter.

A/N

Ok so there was the chapter I honestly thought the chapter could have been better but then again I did it yesterday but my computer was acting stupid deiced to turn off and not save my work. Ugh I hate when my computer does that. Any who review and tell me what you think will happen next.

~Jesy


	26. Chapter 26 you told her!

Jacob's POV

I was sitting here on the cliffs all alone looking out into the sky having a feeling of relaxation when I caught a scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. I turned around when I hear someone come out of the forest I quickly got on my feet and turned around there she was the one person I knew hated me more than life its self the one and only Avery Black my daughter.

Jacob's POV

There we were just looking at each other like if we were complete stranger which in reality we were I mean she was my daughter but I never could actually call her that she never allowed me to talk to her or to even be in the same room as her for more than 5 minutes without yelling at me or telling me how I could never be her father, how I didn't deserve Leah or her. How I didn't care about then because I left Leah for Nessie and started a new life with her, so for her to be standing their speechless and looking at me without anger or annoyance was really weird I knew something was wrong.

"You... You..." she started saying, when I saw I tear run down her face which she quickly wiped away

"Avery's what's wrong?" I asked while moving closer to her, but she wouldn't let me get close to her she just simply moved back with every step I took forward

"You … No… what the fuck?" she said while looking down and shaking her head

"What?.. What's wrong" I asked while looking at her confused

"Your scent..." she said while looking at me disgusted

"What about it?"

"You smell like her" she said while pacing back and forth

"Like who? What are you talking about" I said while looking at her and taking steps toward her

"Like her, You fucking smell like my mom. Leah. Leah fucking Clearwater. You're caring the same scent that she was this morning."

I didn't know what to say I mean if I denied it then I would be lying to my daughter and id be the worse father In the world for not having the balls to tell her the truth, but if I said the truth and Leah hadn't told her anything then I would be screwed for telling her before Leah got the chance. Fuck my life what do I do know I thought to myself, ugh I had to suck it up and do what my gut told me to do…..

"Were you with her?" asked Avery while coming close to me and looking at me with disbelief

"Avery… I…"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION" she practically yelled at me

"Yes… Yes I was with your mom last night" I said while looking at her straight in the eyes, she wanted the truth she got the truth

"You're a fucking liar" she spat back at me

"Why… why am I a liar?" I asked while looking at her starting to pace back and fourth

"Tell me Avery why am I liar, give me one good reason as to why I would lie to you?" I said while going up to her and grabbing both the sides of her shoulders and making her face me

"I don't know maybe to fuck up my life even more, maybe because you know that I hate you with all my guts and that I would rather see my mom dead then with you" she said while letting a tear run down her face, ouch that hurt a lot more than I thought

"You don't mean that" I said while looking down at her scared face, her eyes filled with hate

"Fuck you" she said while spitting in my face

I let go of one of her shoulders and had my other hand on her shoulder but she managed to run off into the woods, fuck I thought to myself,

Avery's POV

I ran into the wood not looking back for Jacob I felt wetness of water running down my eyes I quickly wiped the water away. I wouldn't cry there was no reason to cry I thought to myself I mean when mom would constantly nag at me for coming to meet my so called dad I kind of figured that this sort of shit would happen when I move here. But did I let that stop me from coming to la push? No. No I t fucking didn't I still decided I wanted to move hear in order to meet the pack not him but who were we kidding I even knew that I was going to meet him. I didn't know what bothers me more the fact that they slept together or that she lied to me. The fact that my mom lied to me I sat down by a tree for about 2o minutes but I just couldn't take it anymore the whole conversation I just had with my so called father was replaying its self in my mind over and over again. I don't think I would be able to see my mom face after being told that she lied to me. NO better yet I knew that I wasn't going to be able to see her face when I got home I was so annoyed at her not only for lying to me but for not having the courage to tell me. I got up from the grass and started walking home I knew what I was going to do.

Leah's POV

I was laying on the couch, watching a movie with Seth, mom, and Charlie when I heard someone come in through the kitchen door while slamming it hard. I quickly turned around wondering who had entered with Seth, mom and Charlie doing the same. I then saw Avery some into the living room and running up the stairs. I quickly got up from the couch and when running straight up after her something must be wrong for her to be slamming doors I thought to myself.

"Avery" I said while coming into our room and looking at her put some of her clothes in a bag

"Avery. What's wrong?" I asked while looking at her while she was still putting in some clothes in her bag. She then went to the side of her bed and picked up the matrass to take out a ball of cash she had earned back home from fixing car parts and bikes for locals

"Avery" I yelled at her trying to get her attention

"What?" she yelled back at me while going out of the room and down the stairs

"Whoa what's going on?" asked Charlie while looking at Avery and me

"Nothing, grandpa don't worry" said Avery while giving him a smile and going to hug him

"Avery, shorty what are you doing?" said Seth while looking at Avery

"Nothing Uncle Seth I just need to leave" said Avery in while looking at him and then shooting a glare a me

"What do you mean you have to leave? What are you talking about?" asked Seth while looking at me then back at Avery confused

"Nothing I just …I have to go" said Avery while going to hug him and then my mom

"Where are you going?" asked my mom while looking at her

"I don't know rite now but when I do then I'll let you guys know ok" she said while giving her one last hug

"You're not going anywhere Avery" I said while grabbing her arm and turning her to face me but she was stronger she just shrugged and my hand was off her, she turned the door knob and went out into the back yard

"Avery…. Avery wait" I started yelling to her while also running after her, I finally reached her I grabbed her arm and turned her again but instead of just shrugging my hand off she phased.

Avery's POV

Avery… Avery wait" I heard my mom yell from in back of me I was so close to running around and forgetting about wanting to leave but then it all came back to me, my brain was playing everything that had happened earlier my fight with Jacob, him telling me that he was with my mom, me spitting in his face and running off pissed at the fact that he was right he didn't have a reason as to why lie to me all he's ever wanted to do when I got here is be there for me talk to me and I didn't let him and I wasn't going to. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around I quickly phased and turned to face her while giving her a deep growl. Uncle Seth came in out of the house and quickly phased noticing that I was growling at my mom.

"Avery, calm down shorty" Thought Uncle Seth while coming close to me

"What's wrong'" I heard a voice say in my head. It was Collin

"Nothing I need to be alone" I yelled at both of them

"I'm not going to leave you alone stay were you are I'll be right there" thought Collin

"Avery where are you?" I heard someone say with a worried voice

"It's me Jacob" said the voice. Great I thought

"Leave me the fuck alone" I thought to him

"Avery honey what's wrong?" I heard someone else say I turned and saw that It was my mom. I just ignored her

"Avery talk to your mom" said Jacob

"Will you stop telling me what to do" I yelled at him

"Get the fuck out of my head"

"Avery listen to me what's wrong?" asked uncle Seth . I was about to just run for my life but I couldn't all the thoughts were coming back to me.

"You told her" yelled my mom while going to tackle Jacob

"Get off of him at least he had the guts to" I yelled at her before going to grab my bag from the grass and running off into the woods

**A/N ok so I didn't know where or how to end it and the chapter was way longer than this but I had to cut it so yah anyway review and tell me what you think **


	27. Chapter 27 Im Edward Edward Cullen

"Get off of him at least he had the guts to" I yelled at her before going to grab my bag from the grass and running off into the woods

Avery's POV

I was running in the pitch dark forest not looking back or wondering where I was going to go because whether I knew where I was going or not the only thing that mattered was that, the only person I knew I could talk to and stay with at least for the night was broody I needed to find him I needed to talk to him yell out everything that I wanted to yell out to the world but couldn't. How was I supposed to get there I didn't know but I knew that I needed to find him and I needed to find him fast before someone from the pack found me.

"Avery " I heard someone think

"It's me Brady" he thought but I just ignored him and continued running

"Avery" he thought once more

"What?" I thought back hopefully sounding annoyed

"Where are you? I heard what happened, your mom's worried sick, and we're all looking for you" he thought once more sounding worried, wow who knew he actually cared

"I do care Avery, you might not think I do, but trust me I do Avery you're like a little sister to me and I hate seeing you hurt, just please come back you don't even have to stay with your mom you can stay with me and Collin or I don't know just come back" he thought back while showing me thoughts of my mom, jacob and the pack looking for me

"I can't Brady'' I thought back while I stopped running

"I need time away from them" I thought back

"Well what can I do to make you come back? What can I do to help? tell me Avery"

"You want to help, me run away" I said in a confused voice

"No but if that's the only way I can help you then, yes but I need you to hurry before someone from the pack phases back and hears our thoughts"

"Ok, I need you to tell me how to get to Broody's house" I thought back quickly

"You mean the Cullen's house?" He thought back surprised

"Yah sure if that's were Broody's at" I thought back while looking into the forest it was really dark

"Ok" was all he thought back to me while showing me images of how to get there, it didn't seem to far from where I was standing I was only a couple of miles away from the treaty line.

"Thanks Brady" I thought back

"No problem now hurry up and leave I'm going to try to get your mom and everyone else to calm down, so you have a decent amount of time to get to the leeches house ok" he thought back to me

"Ok and Brady" I thought back while starting to run

"Yah"

"Please to tell anyone that we talked or that you know where I'm going please promise me that" I thought in a pleading voice

"Avery' he thought back in a unsure tone

"Please Brady, promise me that"

"Ok but you have to promise me that you're going to be safe" he said sounding worried

"I promise" I said while I stopped running and saw the treaty line. I'm about to cross the treaty line I'm going into leech land and leaving me one kind behind I thought to myself as I looked deeper into the forest and started running into it

Leah's POV

"How the mother-fucking- hell could you have told her?" I yelled out at Jake in front of everyone I didn't care if I was making a scene or not my 13 year old daughter just walked out on me

"What was I supposed to do? Lie to her?" he practically yelled back while looking straight at me in the eye and clutching his fist

"How about not saying anything to her in the fucking first place, what were you even doing here?" I spat back at him he was really getting me annoyed as fuck

"What so now I can't talk to my daughter or come to la push? I don't know if you've forgotten or not but Avery Is my daughter and la push is my land I'm alpha and I can come here whenever I want" he yelled back while closing the distance between us an coming nose to nose with me

"Will you guys stop yelling at each other" said Seth while coming to separate us

"No I want this stupid ass dip shit to hear me, I want him to hear everything I have to say and how thanks to him Avery's gone" I said while trying to tower over Seth but there was no use Seth was at least 6 inches taller than me maybe even more

"Lee" said Seth while holding me back

"Oo so now it's my fault that she left?" said Jake while turning on his heels and running his hands through his hair

"YAH IT IS" I yelled back

"In case you haven't noticed I wasn't the one who was told off by her daughter, I mean like she said at least I had the guts to admit to it" he yelled back

"That's enough" yelled Billy while wheeling himself through the door and into the back porch while looking out to us

"Thank you" said Seth while holding me firmly and losing his grip on my arms

"You guys are being immature it doesn't matter why she left or whose fault it is, the fact is that she left and you guys are here yelling at each other instead of going to look for her" said Billy while looking at us sternly and looking at Jacob

"And as for you Jacob I think you did a good thing about telling her but I also think you should have told her with Leah being there too" said Billy while using a very sturdy voice and turning to look at me

"And as for you Leah you can't blame it all on Jake I mean yah he can be a stupid immature ass but it wasn't all his fault you should have told Avery in the first place instead of lying to her"

"I know, I'm just annoyed about how Avery's acting" I said while turning to look at Jake

"I'm sorry Jake" I said in a mumble

"Its ok Lee" he said while coming to hug me

"Great now that were all buddy, buddy now can we go look for my niece" said Seth while sounding annoyed

"Yah, Some of us actually care about her" said Paul while glaring over at Jacob

"What was that supposed to mean?" said Jacob while going over to Paul

"Well you just finished yelling at Leah, telling her that your alpha now and you can come in and out of la push because it your land and all" said Paul while coming closer to Jacob

"What's your fucking point?" said Jacob while looking straight at Paul

"That you might be alpha because of your fucking blood line and all but you sure as hell don't act like one" Yelled back Paul while balling his fist

"You better shut the fuck up before I make you Paul" said Jacob while balling his fist and starting to tremble, great he was going to phase I thought to myself as I rushed over to him

"No, you haven't been acting like alpha at all Sam would have never let this happen, you haven't even made a pact meeting or anything, you didn't even order AVERY TO STAY you don't know how to be a fucking alpha" said Paul before being knocked to the floor by Jacob throwing a fist to the right of his mouth

"Sam isn't alpha anymore I am whether you like it or not and as for not ordering Avery to stay I will admit I didn't think about it but now that I am I also know that I would never order her to do something" said Jacob while looking down at Paul on the floor

Avery's POV

I had finally reached the Cullen's house it looked so huge and smelled horrible more than I could stand and that's a lot considering the fact that I'm practically with Broody 24/7 but this was a completely different type of smell I was so unbearable worse than the first time I smelled a leech back home when I phased. Ugh I couldn't stand it, the smell was just burning my nose but I had to go in and talk to broody I wasn't going to just leave after I came all the way here I thought to myself as I went into the forest and phased while quickly changing and going to the door to knock but there was someone already there looking at me as if confused who the hell was he I've never seen him before. I'm not going to lie the man was defiantly good looking he looked so impossibly handsome almost godlike. His skin looked like it was marble—pale, hard as stone and ice cold, but perfect and flawless. Yet he reacted like vampire bringing him down on my scale of good looking guys. He gave me a small chuckle while chuckling and looking at me, oo good his smile just brought him back up in the scale.

"Thanks, and your right you've never seen me before, just as I have never seen you" he said while smiling at me and extending his hand out to me which by the way I just looked at

"I'm Edward… Edward Cullen"

**A/n Ok so tell me what you think of the chapter and yes there is defiantly going to be a lot more drama and maybe some with Jake and Nessie or Nessie and Leah or maybe even Avery on Nessie. The possibilities are endless lml well I guess you guys' are going to have to wait until the next chapter any who review.**


	28. Chapter 28 I couldnt handle it

"I'm Edward… Edward Cullen"  
>Avery's POV<br>There I was standing in front of this man no wait better yet vampire as if nothing in the world was weird about him but there was trust me there was I could sense it I mean yes the man was very good looking and all but I still had this weird feeling about him and I can't say I know what it is I just know that there is something weird about him.

"Grandpa you want to go hunt..." Said lily while coming out to of the house to stand on the porch and look at me with a look of complete discussed and anger. Great why couldn't it have been Broody the one to come out and did she just say grandpa I thought to myself as I looked at the so called Edward Cullen and then back at Lily

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said while taking a step forward to face me

"I'm just here to talk to Broody" I said while looking straight at her she was so not going to scare me

"And you had to come all the way here to my fucking house to talk to him? Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow? "She said through grinding teeth woe this bitch really didn't like me

"Lily be nice to..." Said Edward while looking at me questionably

"Avery...Avery Clearwater" I said while giving him a smile

"Wait did you just say Clearwater?" He said while looking at me astonished

"Um yah why?" I said while looking at him as if he had just asked the stupidest question ever

"Avery " I heard Broody say as he came out to the porch to hug me, god I loved having a brother like him who was always there when I needed him

"Hey Broody" I said while hugging him

"I think we should go inside" said Edward while looking at me as I'd he had just met his half-sister or something

"No way she said she wanted to talk to broody and he's here now talking to her so there's no reason for her to come in" said lily while looking at me disgusted

"Lily what the fuck is your problem?" Said Broody while still holding me and yelling at Lily.

"My problem what's your problem? You're the one that wants to bring her into the house when it's thanks to her and her mom that mom is hurting the way she is" yelled Lily back while getting into Broody's face

"That's enough" yelled Edward

"Broody why don't you take her inside she really wants to talk to you" said Edward while looking at me and then at Lily

" we don't have to go inside Broody we could just talk in the back yard or something" I said while looking at Lily I knew dam well that she didn't want me in her house and I wasn't about to go into it just to get her annoyed I thought to myself

"No Broody take her inside, don't worry Avery" said Edward while looking at me and then Broody what the hell was up with this guy it's like if he was reading my mind

"Sure" said Broody while guiding me into the huge house

"Broody come and play some MWF3" said a well-built pale man sitting on the couch and yelling at the screen

"Um in a few Uncle Emmett " said Broody while looking at me and mouthing the words he sucks and it's always the controls fault while the man yelled at the screen once more. I couldn't help but laugh which caused Emmett to put the remote down and turn to look at me

"Hello " said Emmett in a sly voice while jumping over the couch to stand in front of me while turning a bit pink

"Hey" I said while smiling at him.

"I'm Emmett Broody's older cousin" he said while extending his arm out to me. Wow so now he's flirting with me I thought to myself

"Ugh that's distrusting she's thirteen" Said Broody while looking at Emmett with a look of disgust and disbelief

"That doesn't mean I can't be polite" said Emmett while still extending his arm out

"I'm Avery... Avery Clearwater" I said while shaking his hand and giving him a small chuckle

"Wait Clearwater" he said while looking at me with a confused face

"yah" I .said while looking at him as if confused I mean why was it so difficult for people to believe I was a Clearwater

"As in daughter of ..." Said Emmett

"As in daughter of Leah Clearwater" I simply stated

"Wait you're the she wolfs daughter" he said while smiling at me

"Don't call her that "I bit back at him

"Oo I'm sorry it's just I used to call her that" he said while looking straight at me

"No I'm sorry it's just I don't know "I said while running my fingers through my hair.

"It's ok but um where is she?" He asked while looking around

"She's at home" I simply stated not really wanting to talk about her for the time being

"Ok that's enough of the question for now Uncle Emmett" said Broody while grabbing my arm as if in an attempt for me to follow him. Which I did.

"Awe come on I was talking to her" said Emmett in and childish voice

"To bad" said Broody from the top of the stairs

We were walking through the long halls of the house which by the way was huge, the house was filed with all different types of decorations my personal favorite being the graduation caps, we finally got to his room which was painted blue with a queen sized bed, blue and grey covers, a big desk, a flat screen TV and a bathroom Yup this guys was living the life I thought to myself as I went to sit on the bed I was so beat.

"Ok so what's up? I mean I was going to go see you later but since you're here" said Broody while coming to sit down next to me on the bed

"Ugh Broody I feel like I'm going to explode" I said while resting my head on his shoulder

"Why?" He simply asked while looking down at me

"Ugh because you're not going to fucking believe what happened" I said while getting up of the bed and pacing back and forth

"What happened?" asked broody while looking at me with a questionable face

"Ok, well for starters I ran away from home" I said while looking at him straight in the eyes

"Why?" he said while looking at me with wide eyes

"Because let me tell you that I found out that my mom and your dad have been sleeping together" I said while looking at him with wide eyes I was getting pissed just thinking about it

"What" he yelled back and looking at me with a look of disbelief

"No wait it gets better well at least for me, ok so guess how I found out?" I said while pacing back and forth faster

"Not my mom but Jacob" I said while cutting him off before he could answer

"Wait so Jacob told you…Like as if it was nothing?" asked Broody while looking at me confused

"Yah but that's not what got me pissed no trust me the thing that got me pissed was that my mom, my own mom didn't have the balls to tell me it herself" I said while running my fingers through my hair

"Maybe she didn't think you could handle it yet, I mean I thought you hated Jacob" said broody while looking at me as if trying to justify my mom

"I do trust me I do but I mean I have so what of a respect for him now that he had the balls to tell me" I said while looking at him

"Ok so the fact that he slept with your mom doesn't bother you?" said broody while getting up off of the bed to yell at me

"Don't yell at me" I said while getting in his face

"I just can't believe you would get mad at your mom for not telling you but yet you don't get mad at Jacob for sleeping with her" Said broody while looking at me with disbelief

"I never said I wasn't mad at him did I? All I said was that I couldn't believe that my mom wouldn't tell me because she thought I couldn't handle it" I said while putting quotes around the words couldn't handle it

"I mean what the fucking hell I'm a fucking werewolf, I didn't have a father growing up when I was younger and I was constantly being teased by others because of that, I have a half-brother who's a fucking vampire/werewolf/ human, Oo and did I mention I have a fucking imprint who's 19 years old when I'm only 13, I will also never be able to date anyone like any normal girl my age would why because of the fact that I have an imprint who was chosen for me by the so called quilbet gods, but yet I couldn't handle the fact that my parents were sleeping together" I said while looking up at him and yelling I couldn't believe that he wasn't co-operating with me

"Ok, I'm sorry" said broody while going to sit back on his bed

"I didn't mean to yell at you" said broody while looking up at me

"It's ok I didn't mean to yell at you either it's just ugh there's been so much crap going on lately" I said while going to sit down on his bed

"Yah" he simply said while looking at me

"You look tired… why don't you go to sleep" he said while playing with my hand

"I am, but what were you going to see me about later" I said while yanning

"I can wait for tomorrow go to sleep now sis"was all I heard him say before I fell into a deep sleep

Jacob's POV

"lee, babe calm down were going to find her" I said to Leah while giving her a quick peck on the lips and trying to get her to calm down.

We had been looking for Avery the past few hours and we still haven't found her it's like as if the earth had swallowed her whole. At first we fallowed her scent for the first couple of miles but after that her scent became week and we couldn't follow it any more. The whole pack was looking for her like crazy including me and Leah, but not even me or Leah could compare to the way Collin was looking for her, he looked everywhere for her like crazy but didn't have any luck like any of us. I couldn't help but feel guilty for the hurt I was causing him and Leah if it wasn't because of me telling Avery that I had been sleeping with her mom she wouldn't have left and we wouldn't have to be looking for her right now. Now I was here in Leah's house trying to think of where Avery could be, and trying to get Leah to calm down, if I thought her motherly instincts where bad when it was only toward the pack trust me they were way worse now.

"Jake we've been looking for her for the past 5 hours and we haven't found her or her scent" she yelled back at me

"Leah calm down" said Seth while coming to her side to hug her

"How Seth it's getting dark she has money and knows her ways, for all we know she could be in fucking Colorado by now" said Leah

"Lee... Calm down were going to find my niece" said Paul while going to her side to hug her and glare at me

"Yah Aunt Leah, she's probably not far from here" said Mellissa

"I need to go look for her" said Leah while getting out of Paul's hug and turning to walk out the door

"Leah" I said while grabbing her hand and turning her to face me before she could go out the door

"No don't try to fucking get me to calm down, I need to find my daughter Jacob" she yelled at me while taking her hand out of my grip and phasing in midair as she ran out the back door and into the dark back yard

"She's right we need to find Avery it really dark and she does have money" Said Paul while looking at me and then Seth

"She could be anywhere by now" Joined in Seth

"Yah your right she could be anywhere by now but she isn't" I said while looking at both of them

"How do you know?" asked Paul

"Because I might not know Avery as much as you guys do but don't forget that I'm her father, and I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that's just telling me that she isn't far from us" I said while looking at both of them and the rest of the pack

"Well none of us no where she is so we might as well go look for her" said Embry

"Yah" said the rest of the pack except for Brady and Collin they were still out looking for Avery

"Wait" I yelled at all of them before they could walk out the door

"I want you guys to inform me a soon as you guys know anything about Avery that means her scent, teard up cloths, anything got that" I said while looking at all of them and using my alpha voice

"Got it" they all said back

"And also as soon as we find her there will be a meeting got that?" I said while looking at all of them in the eyes

"Got it" they all responded

"Ok now let's go" I said while leading them all out the door and phasing with them while going to go find Leah and AVERY

**A/N ok so the drama must go on please review and tell me what you think **


	29. Chapter 29 Face your Fears

Avery's POV

I awoke to the smell of nothing but pure leech like scent. Ugh how I hated that smell I thought to myself as I looked around the room in search for broody. Yet he was no wear in sight. I quickly got out of the bed and ran into his bathroom, I turned on the sink faucet and quickly washed my face, also getting water for my mouth, and using the bathroom as well. As soon as I was done with using the bathroom I went back to Broody's bed to fix it. As soon as I was done fixing it I went over to the door, I could faintly hear people talking down stairs part of me was so afraid to go down there with all of them being leeches and all but the other part was mostly scared of seeing Lily god I knew that bitch hated me and I honestly didn't want to get into a fight with her but hey if she was looking for me then she was going to find me. I finally had enough courage to leave the room and started walking down the stairs I needed to get the hell out of this house.

"Hey little she wolf" said Emmett as he came over to me from the couch to give me a big hug.

"Hey" I said faintly while he put me down on the floor

"Rose come say hi to the she wolf" said Emmett as he smiled at me and made hand gestures to the pale blond that was sitting next to him

"I really don't feel like getting up to talk to a dog" said the so called rose while looking at me the same way lily did with pure hatred and disgust

"Rose" warned Edward as he came into view

"No its ok, I mean she doesn't want to talk to a dog and I don't feel like wasting my time talking to a blond because I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to explain everything I say to her in simpler terms either ways" I said as I put my hands on my knees and looked over at her as if I was talking to a three year old

"Well aren't you just a-"

"A what, a bitch I guess you can say that I mean I technically am a female dog" I said as I looked over at her and smiled

" Good thing you except the fact that you're a bitch" said Lily as she came into the living room while clapping her hands and smiling at me

"Yah good thing I did because you know I can actually accept stuff" I said as I turned to look at her

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Lily while looking at me as If I had just crossed the line. I was about to answer her question when some pale ass Brunet interrupted me

"That's enough Lily why don't you go talk to your mom" said the Brunet while going over to talk to lily with care and delicacy but looking over at me as if she wanted to kill me on the spot. Shocker I thought to myself I mean it's not like if she's the only one in the house that wanted to kill me

"Next time you say some smart as comment I will personally destroy you" said lily while walking over to me and looking at me straight in the eyes

"I wouldn't want it any other way" I said to her while she walked away and up the stairs

"Avery please" said Edward with a calm voice while coming to my side and holding my arm

"No need to touch her, bro" said Emmett while holding Edwards hand and removing it from my arm

"Yah little bro you don't want to touch his precious little she wolf" said a man who was sitting on the couch while looking at the TV. He looked pale yet with Honey colored hair and big golden eyes

"Precious I wouldn't exactly call it that" said Rose while looking at me up and down

"It.." I said as if I had heard wrong

"My name is Avery in case you didn't hear Edward over hear say it" I said as I looked over at Edward and then back at her

"No I heard it perfectly fine; I just think it's kind of weird to give you dog such a human like name" said Rose while getting closer to me. I was about to curse the bitch out when the brunet cut me off again

"Listen why don't you stop making everyone angry and just leave" said the brunet while stepping in front of rose o knew this lady I didn't know from where I just knew that I had seen her form somewhere before I just couldn't remember. Nice so now this bitch wanted to get it to I thought to myself as I looked at her straight in the eyes

"She doesn't have to leave if she doesn't want to" said Broody as he walked in through the door, finally I thought to myself

"You have no right to kick My Sister Out Of My House!" Said Broody while coming over to place and arm on my shoulder

"Nah its ok Bro I was going to leave either way I just didn't want to do it without telling you" I said as I turned to look at him

"Either way she doesn't have the right to kick you out" said broody while looking over me at the brunet

"She's your grandma" said Rose while looking over at broody and me

"Grandma!" I said in astonishment as I looked over at her and then around the room

"Yah she's my grandma Isabella" said Broody while looking over at me and then at Isabella

"Wait as in Isabella swan grandpa's daughter" I said as I looked over at her

"Yah" said Broody

"Also known as Bella or vampire lover to your mom" said Bella while folding her arms over her chest. I then noticed that she had a crescent shaped scar on her right hand it looked so warn out yet also as if it had caused her a lot of pain what was with people and having scars now I mean aunt Emily has one to only hers looked a lot worse and hers had been caused by uncle Sam I mean you could have kind of noticed a wolf had caused it because it looked like a giant scratch. I wonder if this one was caused by Edward to, hers looked like a bite mark. I mean if that's how men showed their love to their partner then I'm sure as hell glad I wasn't alive back then I thought to myself

"I honestly don't care, I know I just want to leave" I said to her as I turned around to face broody

"Where are you going though?" asked Edward while looking at me with a confused face followed by the same looks of Emmett, Broody, and the Guy with the big Golden eyes

"Jasper" said Edward

"What?" I said as I looked over at him with a confused face

"His name is Jasper" said Edward while looking over at so called Jasper and then back at me

"How did you know that I… you know what it doesn't even matter" I said as I looked at him

"Where are you going to go?" asked Emmett

"Home" I simply replied

"But Edward told us that you ran away from your house" said Emmett while Looking at me confused

"What do you mean Edward told you I ran away?" I asked while looking over at Edward and moving closer to Emmett

"I told Emmett that you ran away from your house because he wouldn't stop asking me what you were thinking about when you came here yesterday, I guess he thought that you were thinking about him" said Edward while smiling at me. I turned over to look at Emmett with a face of what the hell on my face; I could clearly see him turn a bright pink

"Yah but what do you mean I never told you that I ran away the only person I ever told that I ran away was broody" I said as I turned over to look at broody

"He's a mind reader" Said Rose while sounding annoyed, wow now I felt like the stupid blond I thought to myself as I heard Edward chuckle

"You're still smarter" said Edward while looking over at me and chuckling

"What'd she think?" asked Emmett while looking over at me and Edward

"Nothing" I quickly yelled

"Yah nothing" said Edward while still laughing

"Sure" said Emmett

"Anyway I really am leaving" I said as I turned around to look at Broody and then make my way toward the Door

"Bye Bro" I said as I hugged Broody goodbye

"Ave where are you going to go to?" asked Broody while looking at me with concern

"Home, I can't be here Broody, my mom always taught me to face my problems as well as fears and to never run away from them" I said as I looked at him and then around the room it was more than filled with leeches I was the only outsider there I needed to get out of here and fast I thought to myself

"Bye Blondie" I said as I made my way past her to the door

"Bye Emmett" I said as I went over to place a kiss on his cheek and glancing over at Rose was so going to have fun messing with this chick I thought to myself as I walked out of the house and went behind the bushes to strip and phase. NEXT STOPP HOME I thought to myself as I ran through the woods.

**Jacobs POV **

I was pacing back and forth inside of sues house I had finally gotten Leah to agree to go to sleep for at least a few hours before we kept on looking for Avery. We had been looking for her for a day now and we still couldn't find her Leah even thought about going to Colorado because she thought that Avery might have been there since they had been living there but I made her change her mind before she decided on something big like that. Now here I am pacing back and forth in the kitchen looking like an idiot because I couldn't find my daughter. I was becoming more and more desperate to find her by the second I didn't know where to find her or if she was in danger or not Just then I heard someone open the door. I looked over at the door and saw Avery.

"Avery" I said as I ran over to hug her surprisingly she didn't move away or anything she was just standing there as if nothing but I knew she wanted to hug me just as much as I was or more.

"Where were you" I said as I cupped her face and looked her over to see if she was hurt or not, then hugging her again

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I held on to her hands and caressed her face

"I'm Fine Jacob" said Avery while letting go of my hands and looking at me straight in the eyes, her eyes where filled with care, confusion and hurt, her eyes where a mixture of emotions

"I'm sorry, it's just you scared the living hell out of me" I said as I looked at her and brought her back to for me to hug her

"Ugh, Jacob I can't Freaking Breath" said Avery while trying to escape My bear hug I didn't want to let her go but I knew I had to unless I wanted to feel her knee connect with my member

"Sorry" I said while letting her go

"Ugh where's Mom?" she asked while looking at me and then going into the living room

"She's Sleeping" I said as I followed her into the living room

"Well then your going to have to wake her up" said Avery while looking at me and crossing her arms around her chest

"She Just fell asleep a couple of hours ago, we were looking all over for you" I said as I got closer to her, she honestly didn't seem to care

"Where the hell were you? We were looking for you like crazy your mom even though that you went to Colorado she was going to go there to see if you were there" I asked while looking at her straight in the eyes

_**Silence**_

"Avery I asked you a question" I said as I got closer to her

"AVERY" I yelled at her

"WHAT" she yelled back at me

"Where the hell where you?" I said while looking down at her

"I was out" was all she said while looking at me and walking past me and into the kitchen

"Why do you at like this Avery?" I said as I slammed my fist on the kitchen table causing her to flinch

"Hu? I know you don't act like this with your mom. So why the hell do you act like this with me?" I said as I looked at her

"I'm not acting like anything" said Avery while looking over at me

"Yes you are your acting like a fucking little spoiled brat, and I know that Leah didn't raise you like that" I said to her while raising my voice

"I'm not acting like a fucking little spoiled brat, and how would you know if Leah raised me better than that, I mean you were never there so how the fuck would you know? What you think that just because you and my mom are back together now you know everything there is to know about me" Said Avery while getting closer to me

"Is that what this is about your still mad about the fact that I wasn't there when you were born, or to raise you?" I asked while looking at her

_**Silence **_

"Is it?" I asked while looking at her

"Avery!" I heard Leah yell as she entered the kitchen and went over to hug Avery

"Hey Mom" said Avery while hugging Leah

"Where the hell where you? Are you ok? OMG Avery you scared the living shit out of me." Said Leah while looking at her and then back at me obviously noticing the tension between us

"What's wrong?" asked Leah while looking at me and then at Avery

"I need to talk to both of you guys" said Avery while getting away from Leah and Hopping onto the kitchen Counter

**A/N Ok s the chapter was long I needed to get Avery out of the Cullen's house so there could be some black water cause I love drama and Black water. What do you think Avery wants to talk about With Jacob and Leah? What did Broody want to tell Avery? Why didn't the rest of the Cullen's come into the chapter? And Why didn't Nessie come into play with the chapter either? Any way Review and tell me what you think. I also want to thank my entire Reviewers I love you all and thanks to anyone who favorite, followed or simply read. I hope I don't let you guys down with my story. =0 **


	30. Chapter 30 Air

Ok well first things first to anyone who is reading this and saw my response to one of the reviews I got from a so called Anon yah all I have to say about that is that well I'm sorry not exactly about what I wrote but in the way I reacted to it I think I could have been a bit more chilled about it, it's just I was kind of pissed that day and when I got to check my review it's the first thing I see and I flip out, once again I really am sorry. Next thing is that this story is a Black water fiction yah I know I know I'm slacking with that but I promise it will get better with all that sappy stuff and all lml. And Finally I want to say that thanks to all of you that review, favorite, fallow, or just simply read my story I really appreciate it.

I don't own twilight SM does I only own some of the characters. (I always forget to write that)

Jacob's POV

"I need to talk to both of you guys" said Avery while stepping away from Leah and Hopping onto the kitchen counter while looking at both of us.

Avery's POV

"I need to talk to the both of you guys" I said as I took steps away from my mom and hopped onto the counter to look at their confused faces. What was so confusing about me wanting to talk to them I mean I can be civilized if I want to I thought to myself.

"Avery!" yelled my Uncle Seth as he came in through the door while walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me to trap me in the biggest hug ever, ok maybe not as bad as Jacob's was but he came in a close second

"Hey Uncle Seth" I said as he loosened his grip on me and brought me out of the hug to look at him staring at me while making the weirdest face ever almost as if disgusted

"What's wrong?" I asked as I saw the face he had on

"Ave where were you?" asked Uncle Seth while looking at me with a confused face

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly, I knew what he meant. Dammit I forgot that I reeked like leech I thought to myself as I mentally smacked myself in the face for not showering or at least changing my clothes before coming back to the house

"Ave" warned my Uncle Seth while looking at me straight in the eyes

"Oo you mean where I was yesterday" I said while smiling at him and trying to play it off as if I really didn't know what he was talking about before, but who the hell was I kidding he knew that I knew what he meant in the first place

"Yah Buddy" said Uncle Seth while giving me a small chuckle and playing along with my stupidity

"I was you know with Broody" I said as I looked at him, Jacob and my mom they all looked surprised as hell

"You were with Broody this whole time" said Jacob while looking at me with a stupid face. That face goes go with him I thought to myself

"Yah, were the hell did you think I went" I said while looking at him and then my mom

"Well I don't know I-"started saying Jacob before he was cut off by my mom

"Wait so you were with Nessie and lily to?" asked my mom while looking at me with a worried face

"Yah why?" I said while looking at her and then Jacob

"Are they ok, o my god Avery tell me you didn't hurt them, please tell you didn't hurt them" said my mom while coming closer to me and putting both her hands on my face while caressing my cheeks with both of her thumbs

"Mom calm down will you I didn't hurt them I didn't even see Nessie" I said as I pulled my face away from her hands and hopped of the counter while walking over to Uncle Seth. So much for the talk I thought to myself

"Yah write like I'm supposed to believe that you didn't see Nessie and didn't fight or argue with Lily" said my mom with a sarcastic voice, while turning herself to look at me

"You are, I didn't see Nessie and I never said I didn't Argue with Lily I just said I didn't hurt her or her precious little mother, although if it wasn't for that Edward guy and Emmett I would have killed her and the stupid blonde" I said while looking at my mom straight in the eyes before I heard a growl escape Jacobs mouth I turned to look at him

"Did you not here me I said I didn't hurt your precious little daughter or wife" I said while glaring at him and then looking back at my mom. She knew exactly why I was looking back at her the way I was, she knew that I was looking back at her that way because Jacob still wasn't over Nessie he still growled even after he heard me say that I didn't hurt his precious little vampires

"Jacob calm down, she said she didn't hurt them and I believe her Avery would never hurt someone on purpose remember she's a Black" said my mom while going over to his side while rubbing his shoulder and giving him a hug, wow now the alpha needs someone to baby him I thought to myself as I looked at both of them

"Wait what blonde?" asked Uncle Seth while coming in front of my and looking at me with a face filled with wonder

"Um that Rose girl she's such a bit-"I started saying but realized that my mom was still in the room with us and even though I cursed and she knew that I did I still tried my best not to do it when she was there.

"Wait the Cullens are back?" said Uncle Seth while looking over at Jacob with a confused look

"Wait they were gone?" I said while looking at uncle Seth and Jacob, broody never told me that they came back or that they even left in the first place come to think of it Broody never did tell me anything about them he only talked about Nessie and lily and well our family I just thought that I was because he didn't have any more family out of Washington and La Push wow was I wrong I wonder what else Broody has been hiding from me I thought to myself

"Um yah they left a while back but Rose and Emmett came back before you guys got here and then left but I didn't know that they came back they must have found out about me leaving Nessie" said Jacob while looking at Seth and my mom with a worried face, dam who knew that an alpha who was supposed to be brave and all especially Jacob E Black is afraid of his own family of leeches I thought to myself while letting a chuckle escape my mouth

"Wait who else is back?" asked my mom while looking back at me before I was able to get a can of soda

"Um its Edward the mind rapist, Rose the pretty yet dumb blonde, Jasper the one with the nice eyes, Bella the B, and um Emmett the one who by the way was hitting on me" I said while chuckling again as I reminisced Emmett turning a light pink after I kissed him on the cheek before leaving the Cullens house and coming back home. Oo god thank you for letting Emmett have a thing for me because now thanks to that I know that rose with at least think twice before messing with me.

"Wait Emmett was hitting on you?" asked Jacob while starting to shake a little and using a father like voice while asking me, wow now daddy Jake is jealous I thought to myself as I looked at him with weird face

"Calm down nothing happened all I did was give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house ok I have an imprint in case you forgot" I said while getting in his face

"I haven't but I'm pretty sure you have because you seem to do whatever you want without letting your mom, Seth, Sue, or anyone for that matter know what it is you're doing or what not while all of us are here looking for you like crazy especially your imprint but know I'm the one that forgets that you have an imprint I swear I don't even think you care about him because he's looking for you like crazy and hurting but yet you don't care you go off and do whatever it is you want to do" said Jacob while getting back into my face and yelling at me the guy had the nerve to yell at me

"What the hell does me not telling my mom, Uncle Seth, Grandma Sue, or any one for that so called matter about what I'm doing or not have to do with me forgetting about my imprint Hu? And how the hell can you say that I don't care about my imprint because I honestly don't think your one to talk to about that topic" I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes and starting to shake a little

"Ave calm down" said Uncle Seth while coming over to my side and holding me while trying to calm me down while my mom went over to Jacob and started calming him down as well we were both on the edge of phasing. Although what made me want to phased in the instant was the simple fact that it wasn't her that came to my side no she went over to Jacob, she was already caring more about him then she was about me I thought to myself

"Ahh!" yelled Jacob as he grabbed his chest and dropped to the floor while still screaming. What the hell I thought to myself but before I could think about what I was doing I ran to his side and grabbed his hand

"Jake… Jake are you ok… Jake" I said while a clam voice as I went to kneel down next to him

"Mom help… Help… Mom do something….Help him" I practically yelled at her while still not letting go of Jacobs hand and watched as she went to the phone to call someone hopefully someone who could help

"Jake you're going to be ok" I said as I caressed his face and noticed that he had gotten all sweaty but I honestly didn't care all I cared about right that moment was Jacob and weather he was going to make it or not

"Uncle Seth we need to help him" I said as I looked up at uncle Seth standing there still in shock at what was happening

"We need to get him to a bed or the couch we just need to get him off of the floor" I said as I looked at Jacob and then back at Uncle Seth

"OK" said Uncle Seth while coming out of his stage of shock and moving himself to help me carry Jacob to me and my mom's room

"Ave it hurts" said Jacob while looking at me with pain written all over his face, but what the hell was I supposed to do I thought to myself

"What do I do… How can I help you?" I said while holding onto his hand and letting a tear drop fall down form my eyes

"Mommmmmm" I yelled out for her

"I'm here" said my mom while coming into the room and going over to hold Jacobs hand while I let go and walked out of the room I needed air I felt like if I was being chocked as if I was having an asthma attack when I didn't even have asthma as if the world was closing its doors on me, I was hyperventilating now

"Avery" said Uncle Seth while coming to myside

"Breath shorty breath calm down breath" said uncle Seth while bringing me to his side and hugging me.

A/n

REVIEW


	31. Chapter 31 it ends now

Avery's POV _Chapter 30 Air_

"Avery" said Uncle Seth while coming to my side

"Breath shorty breath calm down breath" said Uncle Seth while bringing me to his side and hugging me.

Avery's POV Chapter 31

One, Two, Three, Four, And Five I said out loud while looking up at the ceiling and counting the big noticeable cracks on it, while laying down on my uncle Seth's bed I was forced to stay here in the room after the little panic attack I had, and when I mean forced I mean forced by command as in my mother used her freaking female alpha-ness on me, now here I was bored as hell counting cracks on the ceiling yet it seemed to be the highlight of the situation I was in I mean It could have been a lot worse right? I thought to myself as I turned in bed to look at the wooden door. Who the hell was I kidding there was no way this could get any worse I felt so un-useful being here lying in bed and not being able to do anything for myself, I needed to get the hell out of bed and out of this house but I couldn't why cause like I said my mom was smart enough to know that I would leave since I had already tried to sneak out of the house the first two times she told me to lay down in bed, she said she would use her alpha ness on me to command me to stay in bed I just didn't think she would but guess what she did now I can't do anything I was going to go insane in this room I thought to myself as I turned around back on my back looking up at the ceiling.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in" I said in the lowest voice possible not really caring if whoever was at the other side of the door could hear me or not I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, Just then I heard the door squeak open and Collin pop his head in and exam the room until finally settling his eyes on me I couldn't help but let the smile that I was holding in show, I was so happy to see him I didn't even know why because in all honesty I hadn't even thought about him or anyone for that matter.

"Hey" Said Collin while coming into the room and walking over to stand in the corner and looking over at me awkwardly

"What's up?" Asked Collin while looking over at me and rubbing the back of his head while then looking down at the carpet

I smiled over at him before responding a simple "Nothing much here bored as hell" I said while giving him a small chuckle hoping he would join in but to my discourage he didn't he just stood there all awkward I knew something was bothering him because he had never been this awkward before not even when we first met I thought to myself as I looked at him again.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a concerned voice I didn't even know I had.

"Nothing" said Collin while lifting his head only to look around the room and not once meet my eyes even thought I knew perfectly well that those where his intensions all along to not make eye contact with me.

"Yes there is" I said back stubbornly

"No there isn't" He retorted back with a rather hard tone I felt as if it had hit me like a ton of bricks

"Ok" I said while looking down at the blue and white stripped bed sheets I was laying under I knew that any minute I was going to crack and just burst out into tears because of the way he had responded to me

"I'm sorry" said Collin while looking over at me I knew he was because I saw it from the corner of my eyes

"It's ok" I said while not even bothering to look at him because I knew if I did then and there I would crack and I wasn't about to do that

"I heard about your Panic attack"

I looked up from the bed sheets and looked around the room before responding to him a simple "Yah" while nodding my head at the white wall to the side of me

"What happened?" Said Collin while taking a few steps closer to the bed and stopping in mid room

"I mean I heard about you and Jacob fighting but then again that isn't a shocker" said Collin while chuckling a bit

"what was it about this time?"

"You" I said in a low voice while moving my head over to look at him in the eyes while the water in my eyes where threatening to come out

"Jacob told me that I didn't care about you and that I forget that I have an imprint at times because I don't ever let you know where I am and stuff leaving you alone to suffer" I said while looking down at the sheets once more

"Do you?" asked Collin while coming over to sit on the side of the bed and look over at me straight in the eyes, his eyes full with concern, confusion, hurt, and love.

I lifted my head up to look at him "Do I what?" I asked in while looking over at him with confusion in my eyes

"Do you care about me?" asked Collin while letting a tear run down his eyes

"What? Why would you even ask that?" I said while looking at him with disbelief, so he thought the same thing that Jake did he thought I didn't care about him

"Because maybe Jake has a point I mean where were you Ave, because I sure as hell had an idea as to where you were but I just didn't want to believe it so let I be known Ave where were you?" Said Collin while looking at me with rage and anger in his eyes

"Why where did you think I was?" i said while looking over at him

"You were with broody right? "Said Collin while using an aggressive tone on me and coming over closer to me on the bed. I didn't responded

"That's all that you had to say Nothing absolutely nothing" aid Collin while getting up off the bed and walking over to the window I could see him starting to shake a little bit

"So what if I was?" I yelled at him before he could have the chance to walk out

"Nothing nothing at all, like you always say he's your brother right?" said Collin while looking at me with a smug look

"Right" He repeated while walking over to me, all I did was nod my head

"Well like he's your brother I'm your imprint I deserve to know what's wrong with you and how I can help you just as much as he can"

"I never said you didn't"

"Well it sure as hell seems like that because every time you have a problem or free time in your day you always go with Broody" Said Collin while punching the drawer leaving a big indent in it causing me to jump a little from the surprise

"It's all ways Broody this Broody that, when the hell will it ever be Collin this Collin that?"

"I'm sorry I don't spend enough time with you like you say I should I didn't know I was supposed to I'm only fourteen I'm sorry I don't know the rules of how to be a good girlfriend let alone a good imprint" I yelled back at him while getting up off of the bed and yelling in his face I knew deep down this wasn't going to get good every time I got into some ones face it never did

"I never said that you had to and what now you think being my imprint is hard?"

"I know it is because I can never have you happy because I always do something wrong" I yelled at him

"Fine then it ends here" said Collin while looking at me one last time before walking out of the room.

"Collin?" said my mom before coming into the room

"Avery, what happened with Collin?" asked my mom while looking at me and around the room only to stop and settle her eyes on the big indent on the desk trying to only image what could have happened

"Nothing Important, How's Jake" I said while looking at her straight in the eyes and trying to get her not to ask any more questions because I knew if she did I would break down

"He's doing better he's just going through some imprint withdraw, he says it hurts like a bitch but that he'll get over it he's actually down stairs eating he told me to come get you he wanted to talk with you" said my mom while looking at me and smiling

"Does that mean I can leave the room now your alpha ness" I said while bowing down to her

"Ave" warned my mom

"SO sorry you alpha ness" I said while laughing at her

"Yes you can leave"

"Thank you thank you you're Hines" I said while curtsying to her before I left her and ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen only to see Jacob looking better and eating a big plate of lasagna

"Hey" I said as casually as I could as I looked over at him stuffing him self

"Hey" said Jake while wiping the excise lasagna off of his face and looking over at me

"My mom said you wanted to talk to me" I said to him while walking over to the cabinet and taking out a plate to serve myself some lasagna

A/n Review I honestly thought it could have been better but any who let me know I wish I could write more but I had to stop to do something else


	32. Chapter 32 Whats wrong

Avery's POV "Chapter 31 it Ends now"

"My mom said you wanted to talk to me" I said to him while walking over to the cabinet and taking out a plate to serve myself some lasagna

Avery's POV

"Yah I was going to ask you how you were… I wanted to go see you but you know how your mom is she didn't let me get up" Jacob said while taking a sip of his drink. Wow you finally care how nice.

"I'm good, and yah I know how she is she's so stubborn" I said while going over to place my plate on the table and take a chair out to sit, while looking at Jacob and giving him a small laugh.

I looked down at the plate of food I had in front of me and shoved it away, I wasn't so hungry anymore. "So how are you...? My mom said its some imprint with drawl" I said while looking at him in his seat across from me

"Yah I'm doing good I mean it comes and goes it's just hurt to think of her that's all" said Jacob while making eye contact with me and then looking back down at the plate of food I had shoved away

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked while looking at me with a worried face

I looked at him and then back at the plate of food not even thinking about eating it anymore "Nah I'm not that hungry anymore." I said replied to him

He just nodded his head and took another sip of his drink before getting up to serve himself another plate of lasagna " can I ask you something?" I said while not even bothering to turning and look at him

"Um sure" said Jacob while coming back to sit at the table and eat his food. Wow I know knew where I got my eating habits from I mean this guy's hasn't stopped eating I thought to myself as I saw him stuff himself once more.

"Why don't you go back to her?" I said to him without even thinking about it I wanted to know why he just didn't go back to her.

His dark brown eyes immediately connected with mine and I could see in his eyes that he was full of confusion, and hurt. "What do you mean?" he said while looking at me with a stupid face. Wow you know how to keep up I thought to myself he knew what I meant he was just being stupid about it.

"You know what I mean" I said in a stupid voice I hated telling people what they knew I meant. "Why don't you go back to Nessie...? I mean I don't exactly like her because of what happened to my mom but then again you hurt her to" He was about to cut me off by saying something but I didn't let him I just continued talking "anyway she's your imprint I mean if you just go back to her all your pain would go away" I said to him while still looking down at my leg and not meeting his gaze

"Ave you know it's not that easy I love your mom and I thought that you knew that I'm really sorry about what I did to your mom I thought that was the past and that me and you had finally passed that stage" He said while staring at me while I was looking down at my leg

"Jacob I really don't want to hear this shit" I said while starting to get up from the chair I wasn't about to listen to some sappy shit

"Ave come on" Said Jacob while getting up from his seat and coming toward me

"Look I guess you haven't forgiven me yet but I honestly thought that you had after…" he began saying before I cut him off

"After what? nothing happened…. All that happened was that you were hurt I was there and my first instinct was to help you like any other normal person would ok" I yelled at him, I honestly didn't want him to think that after me helping him we were going to be the best of friends or like the father and daughter relationships in the movies

He looked down at me with disbelief and hurt in his eyes "Ok fine then nothing happened you just helped out someone like any other normal person would right" He said while taking a couple steps back and talking in an aggravated tone

"Right, listen I don't want you to think that after me helping you were all buddy, buddy now got that" I said to him while looking up at him and meeting her gaze

"No never because I forget that your Leah's daughter to and your just as stubborn and ignorant as she is" Said Jacob while giving me a small chuckle and walking next to me before looking down at me and saying "I will gain your friendship Ave, I know I will"

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him gaining my friendship. If he wanted my friendship he would have to pass through hell first just like my mom and I did being without him. "Don't call me Ave" I said in a rather sour voice

"Jake where are you going?" asked my mom while coming into the kitchen and look at me and then back at Jacob

"I'm going to call the guys, were going to have a meeting I told them that once we found Ave.. Avery we would have a meeting" Said Jacob while hugging my mom and giving her a big kiss on the mouth before walking out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but make gaging noises yah I know I'm thirteen and all but the whole childish thing still comes to me.

Leah's POV

"Jake where are you going?" I asked him while looking at Avery and then back at Jake I thought they might have had another one of their fights but I guess not because they were still in human form and not throwing any steam out

"I'm going to call the guys, were going to have a meeting I told them that once we found Ave.. Avery we would have a meeting" Said Jake while looking down at me and smiling before coming closer to me and giving me a kiss on the mouth, His lips soft as cotton candy and his thong rooming around my mouth go I wanted him in that exact moment and I would have had him if I hadn't remembered that Avery was there making her gaging sounds

I turned to face her with a smile before speaking to her or asking her anything about what had happened with Collin a couple minutes ago. I mean she just told me that it wasn't important and that she really didn't want to talk about it but I knew that she did deep down and I was going to get it out of her even if it was the last thing I did

"So how you feeling buddy?" I asked while going over to open the fridge and taking out a can of soda

She looked over at me but still didn't smile before answering my question with a simple "Some are better than others" and sitting down on the chair in front of her

I looked over at her and went to sit by her "What do you mean?" I said to her with a concerned voice

"Nothing mom im just being stupid" said Avery while smiling at me and getting up from her chair in an attempt to leave

"Ave sit down" I said to her before she could move any farther

"Why what's up mom?" said Ave while turning in her feet any looking at me with a worried face on

"That's what I want to know Avery, what's up you seem so down, and that's not like you your usually very happy and laughing at anything"

Avery looked down at the floor examining it like if it was one of the most interesting things ever to look at before looking up to meet my gaze "There's nothing wrong" she said to me in a low shaky voice

"What happened with Collin, Avery?" I said to her while looking at her straight in the eyes and seeing that she was trying to stay strong because of the fact that water puddles were building up in her eyes threatening her to drop out

"Nothing… I ….. I … really don't… I really don't want to talk about it" said Avery while stuttering with every word that came out of her mouth and hiding behind her hair

"Ave what happened, come on tell me you know you can trust me, right?" I said while getting up out of my chair and going over to her

"Nothing mom" she said in an irritated voice while tears ran down her face

"Really then why are you crying?"

"Because Collin said it was over mom… He said it was fucking over" she yelled into my shoulder while crying out

A/n

Ok so sorry I haven't updated in a while yah I know I know im sorry but any who tell me what you think and oo yess thanks I finally reached 101 review I love you guys so much and it thanks to you guys that I feel like I have the right to keep writing.


	33. Chapter 33 The monsters mommy

Avery's POV

I had just finished yelling at the top of my lungs what was on my mind and why I thought that Collin had left me to my mom, but even she said that our imprint was different we almost never saw each other or did anything together like a normal imprint would, he would always either be patrolling, working, or at his place with Brady. Yet I was also always with broody and even I know that I wouldn't spend time with him but I honestly didn't know that it affected him as much as it did I mean I always knew that he was a little jealous of broody but I just never thought that he was that jealous. Jealousy was a horrible thing I mean take broody, Collin, and me for example I never knew that Collin could be so jealous like he was but then again here I was crying on my mom's shoulder feeling like the worst person in the world because she couldn't freaking keep her imprint happy.

I lifted my head up from my mom's shoulder and looked at her in straight in the eyes before speaking "I'm going to head back upstairs, mom" I said in a moppy voice while putting my head back down on her shoulder and letting my hair cover it.

I was starting to get up from my chair to leave the kitchen when I heard someone open the door and yell out my name "Avery!" Yelled Melissa while running over to hug me I honestly couldn't give her a smile when I felt like shit on the inside but I did my best to do it either way even I f I kind of thought that she wasn't here to see me but my uncle Seth

"Hey Mel" I said to her while she loosed the hug and pulled away to look at me with worried eyes she knew something was wrong it was Mellissa she always knew when there was something wrong with me even if I tried my best to hide it

"What's wrong babe" She said to me while cupping my face in her hands and wiping the new tears that were falling from my eyes with her thumbs

I looked up at her and smiled trying to get her to believe the fact that I was fine even if I wasn't "Nothing Mel" I said in a cheery voice while I moved my face from her hands and walked over to greet everyone from the pack

"Ok guys now that every ones here we can start the meeting" Said Jacob while coming into the kitchen and looking around the room as if searching for someone in particular. He finally stopped searching once he found my mom standing by the fridge and held his hand out to her as if telling her to some next to him, she did as she was told and went next to him while holding his hand

I looked around the room in search for the one person that I knew deep down wouldn't come but yet I still had a little hope would. Collin. "Ok guy's first thing fir-"Started saying Jacob before I cut him off

"Jake not every ones here" I said to him while looking around the room and seeing that now everyone was staring at me as if I had said something wrong

"Who's not here?" Asked Jacob while looking around the room as if searching for the missing person, but yet not being able to find him

"Collin, Jake its Collin he's missing… he's not here" I said in an aggravated tone, while looking at him with a stupid face I mean honestly was I the only freeing one that noticed that he wasn't here I thought to myself as I looked around the room and noticed that not one face of surprise was on someone's face

I noticed that Jake had made eye contact with My uncle Paul, Sam, Embry, and Seth as if he knew that he just wasn't going to come to the meeting "Ave.." started saying my Uncle Seth before my da- Jacob cut him off and "Avery, Collin kind of already told us that he wasn't going to come to the meeting" Said Jacob while looking at my Uncle Paul and then at my Uncle Sam

I loved the way that they all looked at each other as if showing that they knew what was going on " Why?" I said to him while looking up and trying to find his gaze, I mean yah I kind of already knew that he wasn't going to come because of our fight and all but something told me that there was something more to the story then just our fight

"He took a few days to himself" Spoke Uncle Paul while coming over to me and looking at me straight in the eyes

I turned and looked at Uncle Sam as if waiting for him to say something since every other uncle already had to my surprise he did "He went to the over to the Makah reservation" said Uncle Sam I low yet husky voice I couldn't help the thoughts that went through my mind, the fact that he just left like nothing, the fact that he didn't even come to talk to me and try to make things work, the fact that he just gave up, but the one thing that came to my mind and hurt the most to think of was that he might have left because of the simple fact that he could have just wanted to break the imprint

New tears were forming in my eyes, while threatening me to fall out but I wasn't going to give in I was the freaking daughter of Leah Clearwater for crying out loud she always taught me to never cry about things but to just smile about them and that was exactly what I was going to do. I quickly wiped away the tears in my eyes and turned to look at Jacob "Alright then forget it everyone's here" I said to him while smiling and turning to sit on the corner of the kitchen counter and passing by Brady who just looked at me as if feeling bad

"Ok then guys" Said Jacob once he saw me siting on the counter and smiling at him I guess he wanted to see if I was fine or not.

The rest of the meeting went on with at least an hour spent I honestly couldn't tell you what it was about why because of the simple fact that I wasn't mentally there, physically I was there sitting and pretending to listen to the meeting but I honestly couldn't my mind just wouldn't cooperate it always drifted back to Collin and the fear of him trying to break the imprint in my mind. All I could honestly remember hearing from the meeting was that Jacob had told everyone that he was now alpha, that him and my mom where back together, She was still being female alpha because it apparently ran in her jeans because she was the only one that was a female ( NOT ANY MORE), Uncle Sam was now Beta and that he was going to do the best he could to get everyone to forgive him and he was going to talk to Nessie about the divorce or something along those lines.

I Noticed that my mom was saying goodbye to everyone in from the pack and turning to give Jacob a hug and a big kiss but I notice that he hadn't left with everyone "Avery!" yelled my mom why coming closer to my and snapping her fingers in front of my face I quickly came out of my zone

"Yah" I said to her while quickly coming out of my zone and hitting my head off of the cabinet door, I rubbed my head softly and heard Jacob give a small chuckle normally I would yell at him or something but I honestly wasn't in the mood

I looked at my mom and noticed that she had a confused look on her face as she turned and shushed Jacob who came over to her and wrapped his arms around her while laying his head on her shoulder " What's wrong Avery" said Jacob while sounding genially worried

"Nothing why" I said to him while putting my hand down from rubbing my head and looking at him as if he had just asked the stupidest question ever

"You seem a little lost" said my mom while looking at me with a worried face on and gently rubbing her hands on the sides of my cheeks. Nice lady I seem lost Ooo I don't know why I might seem like that it might just be because I am lost my freaking other half is gone and I don't know what the hell to do I thought to myself as I looked at her

"Nah it's all good I'm just tired" I said in the fakest sleepy voice I could while also faking a yawn

My guess was that she didn't notice that I was lying because all she said was to go to bad then and that she would be up soon, I hoped off of the counter and was walking out of the kitchen when I stopped right where the door way was and turned around with a look of confusion on my face

"Um quick question" I said in a confused voice as I narrowed my eyebrows as I looked up at my Jake and then my mom

She looked back at Jake as if trying to determine what I was thinking "What is it Ave?" Asked my mom as she looked at me with the same confused face I had on

"Um are you going to stay here?" I asked Jacob as I pointed to him and looked at him with a confused face

"Um I don't-"started saying Jacob as he looked at me and my mom with a look of surprise

"You know what forget it I'm too tired to even talk about it" I said to him as I waved my hand in midair and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room I really was having a crappy day first my panic attack, then I get alpha made to say in my room by alpha mom, then Collin breaks up with me, and finally Collin leaves la push without even saying anything to me I mean I guess he wouldn't have told me anything either way but I don't know I honestly didn't even want to think about it anymore I thought to myself as I started fixing the bed sheets and looking out the window before going over to lay down on the bed and whispering Collin before falling into deep sleep.

Leah's POV

As soon as Avery left the room I heard Jacob chuckle and his arms wrap around my waist while he was kissing my neck I couldn't help but laugh as he continued to kiss me, yet I also couldn't help but think of Avery and how sad she seemed to have been when they told her that Collin had left the reservation even if she didn't cry or showed so little emotion as to caring I still knew she was sad because of the fact that I raised her well enough for me to know when she was sad, mad, glad, annoyed or anything for that matter even if no one else could.

I turned around and faced Jacob while smiling at him and wrapping my arms around the back of his head and playing with the back of his hair tangling it as he kissed me "Jake" I said to him in a pleading voice but all he did was continue kissing me and mumbling a "hm"

"Jake come on" I said to him as I broke away from our kiss even though I would rather have jumped his bones right there

"You come on" he said in a childish voice as he grabbed my wrist and brought me back to him while wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my again I couldn't help but smile in between our kissing

"Jake" I said as I pulled away once more

"Ugh what" said Jacob while using a child shish voice and moving his hands in the air as If I had just taking his lollipop

"Jake come on im being serious"

I guess he noticed that I was being serious because he stopped and just looked at me before saying "Ugh got it fine what's up"

"I'm worried?"

"About?" Said Jacob while looking at me with a worried face, I loved the way he worried about me so much because I felt like if I really did matter to him

"Avery" I said in a low voice

"You mean because she looked all down?"

"Yah I don't get it why would Collin leave is he trying to brake the imprint?" I said in a confused yet annoyed voice no one and I mean no one messes with my daughter because thing can get very ugly in less then a second

I think that Jacob could tell that I was a little mad at the fact that Collin left because he looked at me and then started rubbing circles on my arm before saying " I don't think that he's trying to brake the imprint I just think he needs time to think I mean from what he told me he just hates that Avery is always spending her time with broody instead of him"

"And that gives him the right to just leave her? And if he's not trying to brake the imprint then why the hell is he going to the Makah reservation what the hell is he going to do their he doesn't even know any one form there" I said while moving my hands in the air as if I had just heard the stupidest thing ever

"Babe I don't really think that he wanted to hurt Avery I mean its his imprint" Jacob said in a matter o factly voice

"That he left" I yelled out while moving away from him and going over to the counter

"Lee-"

"Don't lee me Jake Avery's really upset I bet she doesn't even remember that tomorrows her birthday because if she had she would have been jumping in the air yelling it to the world she's been waiting to turn 14 for a while now and like I said I bet she doesn't even remember because she's too worried about her imprint and the fact that he left her for nothing" I yelled once more I was really getting pissed at the fact that Collin just left at the first chance he got

"She probably does remember and Collin didn't leave her for nothing and he might just be with Emily's family" said Jacob while coming closer to me and locking me in a small position

"For his sake I hope she does because I mean no one and I mean no one is going to mess up my daughter's birthday got that" I said in an annoyed voice

"Got it sr." said Jacob while saluting me and smiling down before coming closer to kiss me but I moved my face causing him to kiss my cheek

"Nope, you tried to defend Collin now you get nothing" I said to him while shispering in his ear and nibbling his ear a little before leaving the kitchen and walking to the room.

I opened the door and noticed that Avery was already sleeping she looked so peaceful I smiled to myself as I remember the old times

_Flashback _

"_Mommy" said Avery while coming into my bedroom with her blanket in one arm draping the floor and her teddy bear in the other_

_I turned in bed trying to turn on the lamp once " Yah babe" I said to her in a husky voice as I turned on the lights and saw that there were tears running down her face _

"_What's wrong baby" I said as I got out of bed and went over to hug her while whipping the tears away from her eyes with my thumbs _

"_The monsters mommy" said Avery while hanging onto my neck hard as I gently caressed her long wavy black hair _

"_Can I pweez sweep with you" said Avery while not even caring to let go of my neck to look at me _

"_Sure baby" I said to her as I carried her into bed _

_I tucked her into bed and turned the lights off before turning in bed to fall a sleep when I felt two small arms wrap around my arm and a little voice call out to me_

"_Mommy" _

"_Yah baby" _

"_I wub you so much" said Avery while laying her head on my arm _

"_I love you to Baby"_

"_How much Mommy?" asked Avery while giggling _

"_Um let's see I love you from here to the sky" _

"_Aww so little mommy" said Avery while looking up at me with her big eyes I couldn't help but laugh_

"_Ok then how much do you love me?" I said matter o factly _

"_I wub you more den the sky and all the tinny little stars" said Avery while making a putting her finger together as if showing me how tiny the stars were and yawning before falling into a deep sleep_

_End of Flashback_

A slight tear ran down my face as I finished remembering that day, I went over to Avery and gently caressing her face with my had and whispering " As long as I'm here you'll always be safe Ave no monster will ever hurt you"

A/n Ok so tell me what you think please review and tell me if I'm doing good if the story went down hill or just anything you think I should add =)


	34. Chapter 34 Authors Note Please READ ASAP

The Return

Hey guys sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while and yah I know this doesn't count as one either but Id thought id let you know that I got a dog he's so tinny and his names bear I love him to death anyway your probably asking yourself why the fuck I'm telling you this I mean you don't care right? But yah anyway the reason why I'm telling you this is because due to the fact that he is a puppy I have to spend time with him more and treat him right. Which means I won't have as much time as I used to before with updating and stuff. But that won't be a problem because for one I'm going to re rite the story just because I think you guys are right im my opinion the story could have been a whole lot better, I mean I just rushed into the black water ness when I should have taken my time and explained more things I mean it was all just become weird and un organized, anyway I hope the next one it'll be better but it might take time for me to but it up but I will no worries. Any way review or inbox me with things you think I should write more about in the story and any suggestions you might have. Also I never wanted this to happen with the story just because it annoyes me when other authors do it but I am too ,I need a beta I just don't know how to do that yet but people are telling me to get one just to make my writing better and I will =)


End file.
